Dawn Of A New Day
by Salva.21.Gama
Summary: A Son of the Sea walks a lonely path, surrounded by the shadows of his past. Is he able to rise up and make the light to destroy the darkness or will he fall in the darkness he once swore to destroy. A tale that will be tested through the forges of fire and destruction and forever written throughout the stars of the universe for the world to see.
1. Do Not Fear Darkness,Welcome its Embrace

**Chapter 1**

**Do Not Fear Darkness, Welcome its Embrace**

**Perseus Jackson Point of View**

* * *

For the first time In my life, I can feel the fear of death creeping into my veins replacing all the hope I have in this world. I was dying, I knew it, I am afraid, But I accept it, To save the lives of the many, My life is forfeit.

Emotions were erupting from my soul, contradicting everything in the world, conflicting what is left of my mind. How the fates of the world are cruel, not to even give me peace in my final resting place.

I can feel it, I can feel my blood begin to boil,

Sorrow, Hate, Anger, but most of all Pity,

I felt eternal sorrow, as if someone has their fist wrapped around my fading heart, Sorrow since I would die knowing that the world would not miss me, Sorrow since I would die knowing the people I love the most have turned their backs against me, Sorrow because I have failed, I have failed everyone who looked to me as a friend, who saw me as a hero, but most of all, sorrow because I wasn't enough for the only person In the world I would love.

Hate, Its coursing through my veins, no matter how much I try to deny it, I can't. Athena was right as always when she told me that my fatal flaw would destroy me in the end. All this hate in my soul is directed towards only one. I treated him as a brother in everything but blood, He came into our lives after the war with the Titans, He came bearing a smile that would deceive even the darkest of monsters. He turned everyone against me with lies and betrayal. My very soul calls for his blood.

Anger, The reason my blood boils even in my deathly state. I can feel the darkness engulf my soul as i drown in the pool of my own tears filled with what once been sorrow now turned into anger, I can feel it corrupting my mind, I try to fight it, I try to tell me that its all just misplaced, that I am not this vengeful person, but the fates being ever so cruel flash images into my head, memories that have torn the very fabric of my existence, memories that destroyed the pillars of my faith.

I can see my father, Poseidon God of the Sea screaming at me, his eyes that were once sea green and full of life that I once had as well was filled with anger and hate directed towards me, His own son.

"You insolent fool!, how dare you speak against the true hero of Olympus!"

"But father!, I only say what is true!, I would never turn against you."

"Lies!, I should have let the furies rip out your heart before you even reached Camp Half - Blood, You are a disgrace to the sea and all it holds!"

I saw my self kneeling in front of my very own father with my eyes filled with tears that began to roll down my once carefree face that now sported a look of shock and sorrow, The image dispersed in a ripple of anguish to show me another.

I saw Camp Half Blood, my home, where all my friends were, where I had met the love of my life, but what I saw I wanted to forget, I saw myself secluded from the rest avoiding the hateful glares the rest were giving me, stones were cast against me, words that pierced my very heart,

"You honestly think that I loved you?"

"What are you talking about wise girl? I love you, I thought you did too"

"You really are a poor idiot you know that? Why would I love you when I can love him?"

Annabeth, I saw Annabeth, My tie to the mortal world telling me that everything we had, everything I believed in, everything I held dear to my heart was nothing but a lie, I saw her rip my heart out, I wanted to scream but no words were coming out from my mouth, I begged the fates to change the image, I did not want to relive this. To my relief, the image changed but what I saw clenched my heart and I failed to fight the anger boiling in my veins as I drowned into eternal despair.

I saw my mother Sally Jackson lying down in a hospital bed holding a new born in her hands, while my step father Paul Blofis was holding her hand. I watched the beautiful smile my mother had, but what I saw next drove me to the brink of insanity, I watched as the shadows around the room grow, I watched as the figure I had grown to hate grab my step father's neck from behind and drove a 4 foot celestial bronze blade through his skull as blood splattered on my mother's face as she screamed with all her heart out holding the new born baby trying to hide the baby.

I saw the figure grab the baby from my mother's hands, I saw him drop the baby on the ground as he stomped on the baby's head, the crunch of bones echoed through the room. Tears were already coming out from my eyes, I saw the figure slash through my mothers arms as blood erupted from her limbs, I saw my mother scream in pain, I saw the sadistic smirk the figure had, I saw him slash her head clean off her shoulders as her head rolled of the floor,

I was screaming, I was screaming for blood, I was screaming in rage, I wanted nothing more that to kill him, I wanted to kill him and then myself, I wanted nothing more that to vanish from existence, I wanted revenge, I wanted blood, I wanted to awake from this deathly state and kill them all,

"Do not blame them" a voice said in my head.

"Who are you?! show yourself!" I screamed.

I had forgotten in my rage that I was dying, and the only thing I could see now was nothing, it was pitch black, so empty, devoid of anything, not even a single ounce of hope could be felt where I currently was.

"Perseus" the voice said in a low solemn voice that showed he, she or whatever that was talking to me was sad.

I broke down, I cried as hard as I could, I let all the sorrow leave my body, I let all the anger drown me, I had nothing left but pity for myself, I felt weak, I am weak.

"How?! How can I not blame them?! They destroyed me!" I screamed, half hoping that whoever was listening heard me.

What happened next shocked me to the very core, A woman who's beauty I could not describe, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love would be envious of her. She stood a frame of 5 foot 8 inches tall, her slender body showed grace and elegance with every step she took, her hands cupped my cheek as I continued to cry my heart out, she pulled me in to a warm embrace that I almost forgot what I was angry about, I forgot the reason for my sorrow and despair.

She pulled away and looked me straight in my eyes, and I looked at hers, I was lost in awe, in wonder that her eyes held. I felt so much power coming from her eyes, I was lost in a trance, Her eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen, It was pitch black, but when you looked closer you could see the stars in them, the bright lights of the universe, I saw hope, I saw love, I saw sadness but most of all I saw creation.

"C-Chaos" I stuttered

She simply smiled at me and I never felt so warm in my entire existence. The mere sight of her made everything, all my pain, all my anger, all my sorrow disappear. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she called my name again.

"Perseus" Lady Chaos said. "Do not blame them, They are not at fault."

"W-What do you mean? How can they not be at fault?" I asked. anger finally left my body, replaced with curiosity

Lady Chaos smiled again, but this time it was sad, and I was overwhelmed with the sadness that her smile held that I began to cry not knowing why tears were running down my cheeks

"Erebus, My son had caused this. He is drowned in anguish after his sister Gaea was defeated, He wanted revenge on the one who had managed to put her back into a sleep like state"

"Erebus? The Primordial God of Darkness?" I asked Lady Chaos, since I was not sure.

"Yes, my son had become vengeful after her defeat. He came to Camp Half Blood and manipulated everyone there to hate you He brought out the darkness in everyone's heart, in whatever form it was in, Jealousy, Anger, Sorrow, and used it to manipulate everyone's mind. and as powerful as the Gods and their Children are, Erebus merely manipulated the darkness in their hearts"

As soon as Lady Chaos said that, I was filled with disgust, I was disgusted at myself, at how I thought that they would all betray me, I was disgusted that I allowed the anger in my heart to gain control, I was disgusted with myself. I thought about my last words before I was put in this deathly state.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Mount Olympus**_

_The Gods were all gathered around in the throne room, as I was kneeling in front of them with tears that filled my eyes, I looked around to see everyone at Camp Half Blood look at me with hate and disgust, I felt the anger rise up within me._

_My father Poseidon God of the Sea looked at me with anger in his eyes as were as black as the night_

_All the Gods were confused on why I was being sentenced to death, _

_Zeus the King of Gods looked at me with worry in his eyes not being able to comprehend why my own father sentenced me to death he could not do anything unless he risk wage war between the sky and the seas._

_Hades the Lord of the underworld was looking at my father with disgust, beside him was his son and the only friend I had left in Camp Half Blood who was looking at the camp with anger visible in his eyes._

_Here the Queen of the Gods looked at me with sadness and regret in her eyes, wondering what I had done to deserve a fate like this after saving the world against Kronos and Gaea._

_Ares the God of War looked at me with pity evident in his eyes, I suddenly felt riptide lighten within my pocked and I knew that he had lifted the curse he placed on me in our first meeting, I looked at him and gave me a small nod._

_Hermes the Messenger of the Gods was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes as he visibly shed a tear_

_Apollo the God of the Sun, Who was normally care free and happy was downright distraught, sadness evident in the aura he had at the moment_

_Athena The Goddess of Battle, Wisdom and Justice looked at me with regret evident in her eyes as she as mouthing the words "Sorry"_

_Dionysus The God of Wine, for the first time in my life I was him not holding a magazine or with wine in his hands, He was looking at me with a pained expression in his eyes, We got along after the Battle of The Labyrinth after his son had died, we helped each other cope with the loses in the camp._

_Demeter The Goddess of Agriculture was for the first time not holding cereal in her hands as she looked down on the floor with tears in her eyes, We may not have spoken a lot, but We never had any problems either, since I was one of the people who took care of her children and did not look down on them _

_Aphrodite The Goddess of Love, could not even look at me as she was crying her heart out but I could feel the sorrow in her heart._

_Artemis The Goddess of the Moon, was looking at my father in disgust in her eyes, her hand kept on reaching for her bow and arrow_

_Hephaestus The God of Fire and The Forge, looked at me with a solemn expression but sadness was evident in his eyes, _

_Hestia The Goddess of the Hearth was crying in her 8 year old form as she was looking at my father and her brother Poseidon, and for the first time had anger visible in her eyes_

_I then saw Iris the Goddess of the Rainbow look at me with so much sadness as she reluctantly made Iris Messages that broadcast what was happening on Olympus throughout the whole world _

_Camp Jupiter was looking at me in shock and confusion, My friends, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and even Reyna were crying, not knowing what was happening, Octavian who was looking at me with regret in his eyes as tears were threatening to run down his cheeks, which got me confused since we were never friends, but none the less I felt grateful that they didn't hate me._

_The Amazons were all crying even Queen Hylla was crying, I was happy that they cared for me, but I was also sad and angry that they had to see this._

_The hunters were crying in outrage on what was happening, We had began to get along after what happened to Zoe Nightshade, They were thankful that I respected them and help protect them whenever the need arises, They once told me that I was the only male they respected and looked at me as a brother, Thalia was different as she was crying __hysterically screaming for her father to bring her to Olympus._

_Atlantis was in shock, even my step mother Amphitrite was crying, my step brother Triton looked at my father in disgust even more that ever. I was happy that they had finally accepted me. I was happy that even though I was a mistake, and we had a rough start. They had finally accepted me into their family. _

_I looked back to Zeus as anger began to show in his eyes._

_"Brother! What is this?! Why are you sentencing young Perseus to death! " Zeus thundered throughout the throne room, as he summoned all parties to Olympus_

_Amphitrite stepped forward as soon as she was flashed to Olympus by Zeus "My Lord, Please do not do anything that you would regret" she begged_

_I looked at my father who showed no sign of Acknowledging his brother or wife but instead looked towards Camp Half Blood and said._

_"Do you all think that this piece of thrash should die?!" Poseidon bellowed as his heavenly aura flared throughout the throne room as Annabeth the woman I love stepped forward_

_"Yes Lord Poseidon, He should die" Annabeth said as I looked at her betrayal evident in my eyes, as it slowly became anger but the shackles that tied me down to the floor prevented me from doing anything, and without another word my father drove his trident into my chest and I fell to the cold hard floor, the last thing I saw was my fathers eyes which was pitch black turn back into his normal sea green that showed me the ocean one last time, as I muttered my last word_

_"Why?" _

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

"Perseus," Lady Chaos said, "Perseus!"

I snapped back out of my thoughts and looked at her,

She looked back at me with a solemn expression on her face and said. "Perseus, when your father stabbed you with his Trident, I was too late, I broke Erebus hold over him and the other campers too late, and Erebus who was hiding as one of the campers disappeared when he noticed my presence near by. I am sorry" Lady Chaos said in apologetic tone

"It isn't your fault Milady, If anything It is mine, If I was strong enough this would never happen"

"No!" She shouted as I stepped back a bit surprised by her sudden outburst "Don't you dare!, Don't you dare think that this Is your fault!"

I began to tear up again and she pulled me into another warm embrace to calm me down as she patted my back,

"Perseus, I want to offer you new life" Lady Chaos said,

To say that I was shocked was an understatement, my mind could not even comprehend what she had said, I just stood there staring into her wonderful eyes with my jaw wide open, she simply laughed softly but to me was the most beautiful sound in the universe. I snapped out of my shocked state once again, and asked her.

"w-why?, Why would you want me?. I'm just a demigod"

"Simple Perseus, You are pure of heart."

I just continued to stare at her, wondering what she had meant, I had no clue, no matter how hard I think about it. what does she mean pure of heart.

"Perseus!" Lady Chaos shouted as I was once again snapped back to reality, or wherever this place was.

"By the Gods you really do have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, and didn't anyone ever tell you that it is not polite to stare"

As soon as those words left Lady Chaos's mouth, I started to blush a beet crimson red in embarrassment,

"Great, I just had to embarrass myself in front of the creator of the universe" I thought to myself

"What do you mean pure of heart? and where are we?" I finally asked

Lady Chaos simply chuckled at my Kelp Headedness.

"The reason why Erebus was not able to control you like he did the others is because you are pure of heart, so he turned everyone against you to create darkness within yourself, and almost succeeded if I had not come to stop it and show you the truth."

"Oh" came my smart reply

"You really are a seaweed brain, but that is also one of the reasons I want you to join me, Your innocence and purity, It even attracts me" Lady Chaos said with a wink that caused me to blush another shade of red that could put a tomato to shame.

"What do I have to do?" I asked my curiously.

"When you finally die, I will take your body and soul back to the Void, where you will be trained by the best warriors in every dimension. You will be my blade, You will deliver justice in my name." Lady Chaos said

"How will they train me? It will take years to do that?, and Erebus is already causing destruction" I asked, I wanted to save everyone even after what had happened.

"Time does not move in the Void, A century in the void is a mere minute on earth" Lady Chaos stated and I was once again thrown into a state of shock but quickly shook it off, replacing it with a look of determination.

"When do I start?" I asked with all seriousness

Lady Chaos simply gave one of her beautiful smiles and said.

"Once you pass from this earth I will bring your Body and Soul to the Void. You will have at least a few minutes left before your body gives out. I also spoke to the Gods in their minds including your father and explained that this was all Erebus's doing. But I told them not to tell anyone since everyone will become fearful and Erebus will feed of their fear. They do not know that I will take you with me, so do not tell them. I will take my leave now and I will see you in a while"

with that Lady Chaos began to disappear and I was left with my thoughts, I immediately forgave everyone and I swore that I will do everything to put a stop to Erebus and whoever he is with.

_drip, drip, splash._

I feel something on my face, what is it? Water? Rain? I try opening my eyes, to escape the darkness that had begun to engulf my very essence, my very soul. The light, I long to see it, even if it just a simple glimpse of it, I force my eyes to open with all the strength I have left before It finally leaves my body,

Once I finally open my eyes, I see Annabeth crying over my body, I see my Father on his throne crying his heart out while the Gods try to comfort him, I see Jason and Reyna trying to pry of Annabeth from my body, I can see the Anger evident in their eyes, I slowly reach towards Annabeth's cheeck with my hands, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Silence engulfed the throne room, as everyone stared at me.

"Apollo! Heal Him!" Zeus thundered as Apollo raced towards me as he began to try and heal me, But I knew I would already die, Lady Chaos told me that I had at least a few minutes left, I put my hand on top of his and shook my head.

Apollo stared at me in disbelief, tears were running down his face, as was everyone around me including the Gods.

"Perce, my man. What are you saying, let me heal you. come on man, Uncle P didn't mean it. the camp didn't mean it, were sorry Perce, fight it please." Apollo begged but I shook my head.

It hurt me to see everyone in tears but I need to do this, To protect them, I need to Die.

Thalia broke of Artemis's embrace and rushed towards me as she grabbed my hand, I saw her face that was full of tears as I felt them dropping on my face, I quickly brushed them off and said.

"Don't cry Thunder Bug, Don't blame them either, It was my fault, I wasn't strong enough"

"Don't leave me Percy, Don't leave me Kelp Head. Your my brother!. I need you! Please! Don't Go! PLEASE!" Thalia pleaded,

I looked over to Jason, Reyna, Frank and Nico who all had tears in their eyes, I motioned them to come near me, as I started to feel my body give out,

"Jason, Reyna, Frank my friends. Protect everyone, Look after the Romans, Do not blame the Greeks, please keep the peace" I told them, and they simply nodded,

Jason began to break down and pull Thalia in to a tight embrace and cry onto each other for support. Frank stood tall and he began to Salute me I noticed that Ares changed into Mars and went to Frank's side and saluted me the same.

Reyna stood strong, which brought a smile to my face, I knew that she would keep the peace.

I looked over to Nico,

"Hey death breath" I said as I heard Nico give out a small laugh but sorrow was still visible in his eyes

"Don't blame the camp, They need you now more than ever. I need you to lead them."

Nico just looked at me in shock. he was about to reply but I simply cut him off.

"Promise me," I said and he nodded.

I smiled at him, I was about to say something else, but I began to cough out blood, my lungs were beginning to give out, I heard Apollo scream frantically telling me to fight it as he desperately tried to close the punctures in my lungs, The gods and everyone else were crying louder.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth and my Father scream at the same time, as they broke off the people holding them back and rushed towards my side, I could feel Annabeth's tears on my face again and I wiped her tears again. I looked towards my father and said.

"Father. I forgive you, Please look after the seas." I said, and my father just dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands and began to cry. It hurt so much to see the people I love and care about cry in front of me, but I told myself that It was all necessary.

I looked back at Annabeth, My wise girl, one last time. I was wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks, as she began to hold my hand and pull it close to her heart.

"Don't go, Please, Don't go!. I'm sorry!. I didn't mean anything!. I love you seaweed brain!. Please,! I need you,! Please don't go!. Please. Please. Please. Don't go.! I need you." she began saying frantically in between her crying.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I have to go, but know that I always love you and I forgave you a long time ago." I told her, and she just began to cry even more.

I finally see it, I finally see the light, hope, I feel it coursing through my veins. I smiled on last smile as I closed my eyes and let my soul rest and wait for Lady Chaos to come and get me,

* * *

**Void**

I awoke with a feeling of hope, looking around the room I could only see white , pure white. and the feeling of hope coursed throughout the room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Lady Chaos?" I asked, slightly confused

"Yes, It is I Perseus"

"Where am I?"

Lady Chaos just stood there with an amused face as she looked at me with her trademark smile,

"You are in the Void my dear, and it is time for you to get up,"

I stood up and followed Lady Chaos out of the room, I was struck in awe by the sheer beauty of the place. Palaces that were made from the most beautiful marble and silver that I have ever seen,

"This is the Void?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes, what did you expect?" Lady Chaos said with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know" I answered honestly, since I had no Idea about the place, "Lady Chaos, where are we going?"

"We are going to introduce you to your new comrades."

"new comrades?" I asked genuinely confused

"Yes the Creed." Lady Chaos answers

"What is the Creed?" I asked

Suddenly a figure that came from the shadows. He wore pure white robes with accents of blood red in them, black boots and a hood that covered his whole face excluding his mouth. I looked at him strangely and on guard as I drew riptide out and aimed it towards him.

"Who are you? and what business do you have with us?" I asked putting some venom in my voice.

He simply stared at me slightly amused. then looked at Lady Chaos and bowed.

"Omega. stand" Lady Chaos said and looked at me.

"Perseus, this is Omega, The leader of the Creed, He will be your mentor, trainer, confidant and comrade"

I slowly put away riptide and approached Omega with my hand extended, which he accepted. He looked me and I felt as if he was looking at my soul, judging me.

"The Creed is and Order created by Lady Chaos, we do not exist, we work in the shadows, the darkness guides us. we keep the peace and kill those who disrupt it, There is one member of the Creed on every planet, and only I and Lady Chaos know who the other members of the Creed are. Their names and faces. from today onward, Perseus is no longer your name. You will be known as Zeta, and we will begin your training today, Lady Chaos has informed me of your destined mission on earth."

I stared at Omega in complete and utter shock, this was my new mentor and comrade, and he had just given me a new name. He basically told me that no one will ever know who I am, and I felt a pang of sadness in my heart but quickly flushed it out of my system. I do this for them, and If i need to disappear I will do it.

"Perseus, I will bless you, your powers will increase and you will be able to blend into the shadows at will, you will be able faster, stronger, smarter. It will make you immortal, but you may still die if you are stabbed through and only through the heart."

Lady Chaos said as she put her hand on my forehead and began chanting in some ancient language that I did not understand, I felt the power coursing through my veins, I can feel my blood accepting the new found power it had been given, once the process was done, Lady Chaos and Omega were staring at me in utter shock, I was about to ask why but then I felt a sudden flux within my body and I screamed in pain as I began to glow a bright white.

Once the light died down, Omega was bowing down in front of me and Lady Chaos was looking at me with a warm smile.

I felt, stronger, faster, smarter, I felt invincible.

"Lady Chaos? Omega? what happened?" I asked.

"Look around you Perseus." Lady Chaos said

I looked around and found thousands of people bowing down to me, I can see at least 50 people who dress the same as Omega, I am confused on why everyone is bowing down to me that I didn't notice that I wasn't even standing on the ground. I looked around to Lady Chaos who just motioned me to look at the ground. I was flying. To say that I was confused was an understatement.

"W-Whats going on?!" I asked in a Panic as Lady Chaos simply laughed.

"Young Perseus, You my dear. are an archangel." Lady Chaos said as wings sprang out of my back, They were 15 feet wide and pure white.

"What do you mean archangel?" I asked.

"I knew you were destined for greatness, The archangel has been lost to us for millenniums, only one pure of heart, innocence and justice will be able to become the archangel, and for the first time in a many thousand years. You have become an archangel." Lady Chaos said, as I floated down to the ground still dumbfounded

"What happens now?" I asked.

Omega stood up with a huge grin on his face. and said "Do not fear the darkness, embrace it."

"What?" I asked as Omega and Lady Chaos laughed.

"What dear Omega means, is that You do not fear Darkness, embrace it since it is within everyone including me and you. Do not fear it since it as part of you, embrace it and bring it to the light" Lady Chaos said, as she walked towards the crowd with me and Omega by her side.

"Today Is a glorious day!. The New Archangel has been crowned!. The Prince of the Universe found!. Rejoice! as today is a New Day!, the dawn of a New Era of Peace!. Roar for your new Prince!, Roar for Peace! Roar for A new Day! Roar for ZETA ARCHANGEL!"

as soon as she said those words the crown erupted in a deafening roar of approval, shouting my new name.

I was left speechless, I did not know how to respond, But I knew one thing. Erebus and whoever is with him will pay dearly for causing pain to those I love.

**_To be Continued. . ._**

* * *

**Author's Note : Yey!, The First chapter is finally done. I apologize in advance if there are a lot of things that did not make sense, I tried my best to connect everything. I will explain more in the next chapter that will be featuring what happened when Perseus died in the Olympian throne room and when his body and soul vanished. including the gods and everyone else. This was a pure Percy Jackson POV. next chapter will feature multiple POV'S **

**Please Read and Review, Leave your comments, no flames please. I appreciate constructive criticisms not destructive. I am also open to suggestions, **

**like if you want to bring back Luke or the others back from the dead.**

**I'm not sure if this should be a Precabeth story , so I put in a poll on my profile, please check it out. **

**Don't worry If it won't be a precabeth story. I've already thought of a way to end their relationship. ! :))))) in a very evil way. :)**

**Leave a review. and if it reaches 20, I'll post the next chapter right away. I'm already writing it as you are reading this. :)) **


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note : Hey Hey Hey!. This is the second chapter of the story. I hope you guys will like it. I made it exceptionally long for all you readers out there. I want to make this story in epic length. So I look forward to your support. :)**

**Quick update on the Polls. **

**Pheobe Artemis and Thalia Grace are leading with Katie Gardner and Clarisse La Rue right behind. Hestia, Pallas Athena and Annabeth Chase are far behind.**

**You guys really don't like Annabeth huh? Haha. Polls will close when I post the 5th Chapter for this story.**

**Last Chapter, It was a pure Percy Jackson Point of View. This chapter will feature multiple point of views, that will start from the time Percy regained his consciousness in the Olympian throne room.**

**I will try my very best to make this as depressing a chapter as can be. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Eyes Wide Open**

******Zeus Lord of The Skies, King of Olympus Point of View**

* * *

I've never been so disgusted with myself in my whole existence. Perseus Jackson, The hero of Olympus, He is dying right before my very eyes and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. I feel regret for all the times I made his life as difficult as can be, Because of my arrogance and paranoia, an Innocent boy suffered. but what I don't understand is why the world did my brother sentence my nephew to death.

I look around to see all the Gods in an emotional mess. even my wife Hera the Queen of the Gods is shedding tears for this young Demigod. My daughters, I can feel the sorrow radiating from their aura. My Sons, I can feel their anger screaming for blood. My brother I can feel despair, sadness, but why. He killed his own Son without any second thoughts and now he feels regret. why? I can feel my anger rise up from within me, I am outraged at my brothers atrocious actions.

I summoned my master bolt to my hands, I can feel the air crackling with the sound of lightning, I do not care If I wage war with the seas, Justice will be served today.

"Stop!" a voice echoed throughout my head, I looked around to see who had spoken to me telepathically, I noticed that all the gods were doing the same. I suddenly had a feeling of dread as I felt the power of the being who is currently speaking with us. In our emotional state, a battle is something I am not sure we can win, So I decided to listen and open a telepathic link with all the other Gods, Including my brother, as much as I loath I feel for him right now, If It comes down to a fight, I need everyone ready.

"Who are you?" I spoke in a tone that said answer or pay the price. The other Gods around the throne room have settled down, including my brother, listening intently, everyone looked on edge, and It was even harder watching our children rush towards young Perseus's side as tears filled their eyes. It broke our hearts seeing how desperately our very own children looked.

"You have been busy, great grand child."

"Who do you think you are?!, Calling me a child!, Show yourself and I will have your head roll!"

"Silence you insolent child!, Keep your arrogance at bay!." the voice bellowed within our minds,

I and the rest of the Gods felt a wave of power within ourselves, restricting our movements, It was overwhelming and at that very moment I knew that angering this person or whatever the hell is speaking to us right now, would be a very grave mistake on my part. I calmed my anger and looked around the throne room, I saw all the other Gods paling in fear of whatever is happening.

"Then tell me who you are, I do not take kindly to people invading my mind" I said in a calmer state hoping not to anger this person any further

"I am the infinite, I am the dream, I am all the is good in this universe, I am divination reincarnated, I am creation. but you know me as Chaos"

As soon as those words rang into my mind, My eyes widened as saucers as did the eyes of the other Gods in Olympus, For the first time I felt fear creeping through my godly veins, why is Chaos here, Why is she speaking to us, Is it because of Perseus, Is she not happy with what happened. All these question were running through my mind, I was in utter disbelief, hoping that I did not anger her to much to make me fade

I felt a comforting hand touch mine and I looked to see my wife Hera helping me regain my composure, I looked around again to see the other Olympians, some with fear in their eyes, some with mild curiosity, For whatever the reason of Lady Chaos's visit is, It is best to find out as soon as possible.

"L-L-Lady Chaos," I finally managed to say, albeit nervously.

"What did we do to earn your presence?" I asked.

"I am here to warn you, My son Erebus, has manipulated your brother and the demigods of Camp Half Blood. I was however too late to break his hold on them before Young Perseus was killed."

All the Gods including me went wide eyed at the revelation, we had just defeated Gaea and now another Primordial God has emerged, we were all a nervous wreck, How are we suppose to fight this new threat when our greatest weapon has passed.

"What are we to do Lady Chaos?" I asked

"Erebus will manipulate the darkness within the hearts of the campers, You need to be with them, assure them of their place in life, You need to become the parents you were meant to be. "

I was about to argue with her, regarding the Ancient Laws, but she cut me off before I had a chance to speak.

"Forget the Ancient Laws, They have done nothing but bring pain and suffering to your children. Do this or you will all perish, Erebus is not the only one of my children who seek revenge, You will need everyone for the fight, but I warn you, do not tell anyone of their rising or else Erebus will feed of their fear."

"Then how are we to win Lady Chaos?!, It is an unattainable victory!" I thundered within my mind.

"Is it so difficult for you to let go of your pride and ask for help Great grand child?" Lady Chaos whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Will you really let your pride hinder you from protecting your family, Will you really allow your pride to be the cause for the destruction and fall of Olympus?, Because Erebus does not care nor does his brother and sisters, They will destroy Olympus and raze it to the ground until nothing is left but the dust on your feet, Are you really willing to allow that to happen because of your God forsaken pride."

The words of Lady Chaos rang throughout my mind, I was in utter shock at what she had said, Had my pride really hindered me from my duty, I knew that I was not the best of the Gods, But I believed that everything I had done up until today was for the best for my family, for Olympus, Her words were like a dagger that plunged through my heart, I knew what I had to do, I looked to my brothers and the rest of the Gods and they all nodded confirming what we had to do to ensure the survival of our era,

"I now see the error in my ways Lady Chaos, I have been humbled by your presence within our minds, please accept my deepest and most sincere apologies for my action throughout the centuries." I told Lady Chaos with the most respectful and apologetic tone that I could muster and hoped she saw the sincerity in my voice

"All is forgiven my dear child," Lady Chaos replied and I could not help but smile a godly smile, This will mark the beginning of a new day within the Gods of Olympus.

"I ask for your help Lady Chaos, On behalf of all the Gods Olympian and minor, On behalf of all demigods our children, help us through this trial, Tell us what we can do."

I felt Lady Chaos smile upon us, even If we cannot see any image of her, We all felt overwhelmed by the mere aura of happiness she flared within our minds.

"And I will help, Erebus need to gather his strength and his forces, I can foresee his attempt to overthrow Olympus withing the next five hundred years, and within that time, He will send waves and waves of attacks to diminish your strength, but do not fret my dear child, You will prevail, train your children to be the best warriors in the world. and I will send aid when you think all is lost, I leave you now, with a prophecy."

Great, another prophecy, its just one after another I thought, but this time it will be twice as hard if not even more difficult without young Perseus.

_**Darkness Shall Spread And Engulf The World**_

_**Through The Tears Of One, Those Under The Light Shall Unite**_

_**The Betrayed Shall Rise And Take The Light**_

_**An Order As Old As Time Stands By His Side To Show His Might**_

_**Love Lived, Love Lost and Love Found Shall Be His Test**_

_**To Uphold His Creed Or Watch The World Die And Rest**_

"With that my dear great grand children, I leave you to your thoughts, May the light guide you." Lady Chaos Disappeared from our minds, leaving me and the rest of the Olympians to converse within our minds, to decide what must be done.

"Father, We now know the new Prophecy, I suggest we decipher the meaning as soon as possible" Athena said

"My sister is right father, This threat is too grave for us to ignore, we must act now!" Artemis replied

While the other Gods voiced their agreements on the task at hand, But I could not help but feel sorrow for my brother, He had killed his son while being controlled by Erebus, and now he cannot tell the demigods on why they had done so, It seems that my brother has to play the villain in this but at least his wife Amphritite and Son Triton know why, I can see them comforting him and whispering that everything will be alright. I couldn't help but sigh at the sight.

"Brothers and Sisters, Sons and Daughters, Let us not argue on what to do right now, instead take this and grieve for the loss of Young Perseus, Your children are in distraught and I need you all to calm them down, We do not need a war between the Romans and The Greeks." I told them, to which they all snapped back to reality and agreed with a pained and sorrowful expression etched on their faces, some had tears coming out from their eyes, some had the look of regret like i currently have.

"Do not waver" I told them one last time "Do not give in to these feelings of dread, We will rise and destroy the darkness, For Perseus!" I shouted

"FOR PERSEUS!" They replied.

and then I along with the rest of the Gods, saw the our Roman Children along with Lady Lupa rush towards our Greek Children, in an instant we flashed ourselves of our thrones and to put a stop to their vengeance and avoid all this unnecessary death.

* * *

**_Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter Point Of View_**

* * *

My knees feel weak as tears were running down my cheeks, I just saw a man I thought of as a brother, A man that fought beside me and looked at me as his equal. A man I thought along with the rest of my fellow Romans would never die. But here I stand right in front of my dying friend, I can see him the blood pouring out of his chest, and no one even dares to move, The silence in the throne room is deafening, I can fear my fellow Romans call out for blood, I can feel my very soul call for Greek blood. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would be so disgusted with the God of The Sea.

I can feel the anger coursing within me, I look to my left I can see my beloved grip my hand as hard as she can, Piper McLean, Her Kaleidoscopic eyes burning with anger, I look to my right I can see my friends Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez with tears in their eyes. I can see Frank gripping his weapon, looking at me straight in the eye, telling me to order them to charge and avenge Percy's death. I am so conflicted right now, I always thought I had friends in Camp Half Blood, I always thought that Annabeth had loved Percy. but that all changed, My face morphed into one of determination, I remembered the look on Percy's face when Annabeth told him to die, It was as much her fault as it was the God of the Seas.

I looked behind me to see the Roman Legions gripping their weapons awaiting my command, I see Lady Lupa with tears in her eyes, She had always thought of Percy as a Roman even though he was born a Greek, I can see the eyes of my legionaries calling for blood, I look at Octavian and he is seething with rage. I guess Percy did really change the way things work in Camp Jupiter, but now He is gone, and I will make damn sure that his life is avenged.

I turned towards my fellow Romans, with Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Reyna at my side, I see Lady Lupa give a nod as if reading my thoughts, I was about to break the silence that filled the Olympian throne room, when I saw Annabeth at with the very corner of my eye, break her ranks among the Greek Demigods and rush herself towards Percy Jackson's dying body. At that very moment I thought how dare she rush towards him,

"Romans!, The time for Vengeance is upon us!, Attack the Greeks and Avenge our former Praetors life!" I thundered and I was answered by a wave of blood thirst screams of approval as we rushed towards the Greeks, only to be stopped by our Parents who have flickered and transformed into their Roman counterparts to address us.

I saw my father Jupiter in front of me as he reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace, as the rest of the Gods did their best to calm down my brothers and sisters.

"Jason, My son. Stop this, This is madness" My father Jupiter said.

I looked at him dumbfounded, Madness? how can my father think that after what the Greeks had done to Perseus, I was filled with rage as I saw Annabeth looking down on Percy while clutching his hands, with tears in her eyes.

"How is this Madness father?!" I screamed at him, I did not care anymore if he took it as an insult, I wanted revenge, I wanted blood.

"Is this what Perseus would have wanted? A war? Lives lost? Tell me Son? Is this how you wish to honor his memory?"

I was shocked to say the least at how calm my father is being right now, I had half a mind to accuse him of being an impostor, luckily for me, the logical half of my mind won. I knew that Percy would not have wanted a war, I knew that he would not want blood to be shed in his name, I knew being the kind person he is, that he would somehow forgive them, But I also knew that this is not fair. What am is supposed to do, I just saw my brother fall and there is nothing I can do about it. So i did the next best thing, I broke down in my fathers arm and let out a blood thirst cry of frustration as I let all my tears drown me.

I felt so hopeless at the moment, that my mind when blank of all forms of thought as I was about to speak to my father and ask him to release me, I saw a glimmer of hope in the background, I saw Percy raise his hand and wipe away the tears in Annabeth's eyes, I pushed my father away and ran towards them, Reyna who saw the same thing ran beside me, as we tried to pull Annabeth away of Percy's body to be able to see if he can be healed.

I saw Percy and he looked at me in the eyes and he just smiled. I looked at my father as I noticed that he was just beginning to understand the situation.

"APOLLO! HEAL HIM!" My father thundered, as for the first time today, I felt a small ounce of hope coursing through my veins washing away all the anger I had before.

I stepped back to my fellow Romans who had seemed to calm down, I noticed Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades walk up to us, and gave us a sad smile, he pulled Hazel into a tight embrace and began to cry as Hazel patted his back for a small ounce of comfort. I along with my fellow Romans, began to pray, To pray to all the Gods, to The fates, that they find a way to save Percy from death. That is all we could do. Pray that Apollo heals him before death comes and claims his soul

* * *

_**Phoebus Apollo, God of the Sun, Truth, Prophecies and Healing  
**__**Point Of View**_

* * *

I heard my father thunder in the throne room, I heard him scream to me to heal young Perseus, I looked over and saw him moving, I felt a glimmer of hope. I raced towards the young Demigod Son of Poseidon, The boy who had helped save the world against Kronos and Gaea, The boy who against all odds found a way to unite the Gods, The boy who gave me a chance to spend time with my own sons and daughters, and I'll be damned if I fail Percy Jackson now.

Once I had reached Percy's body, I noticed the wounds he had, The trident that was pierced through his chest had ruptured his lungs, and he is losing air fast, I put my hand over his chest to examine how grave the damage was. I saw that the blood in his body were slowly filling his lungs, His breathing was irregular and his skin as deathly pale. I could not help but think that there was nothing I could do. Tears were falling from my face, I felt hopeless to heal the Perseus, and I was the God of Healing, I would still try.

I was doing my best to heal Percy, I was exhausting my self to close up the punctures Poseidon's Trident made on Percy's lungs. A mixture of tears and beads of sweat poured from my face as I was trying to keep Percy alive, come on kid. Fight it!, don't walk in to the light kid. Fight it Perce!. I thought to myself, until I felt a hand hold mine, I looked to see Percy Jackson, smiling at me while shaking his head. Is he giving up? why? I thought to myself. I knew that I could not heal him, and I guess that he knew as well. But Gods be damned to Tartarus, I am not giving up.

"Perce, my man. What are you saying, let me heal you. come on man, Uncle P didn't mean it. the camp didn't mean it, were sorry Perce, fight it please." I begged him, but he simply shook his head. I wanted to scream in frustration. He was giving up, He knew he was going to die and he simply accepted it. Gods be damned!. I cannot believe that me the God of Healing cannot do anything about it. I continued to press his wounds, forcing them to close, but the blood began rushing to his lungs like the fates deemed that he will not be healed.

I looked towards my Twin Sister Artemis and shook my head while the tears were beginning to fall at full force, I saw my Sister shed a single tear, it shocked me but at the moment I did not care, If she ever loved Percy I wouldn't care, He showed everyone how brave and great he is. He is the only one I would allow my sister to love, But I guess that will never be the case since he is dying. I saw my sister whisper words of comfort to her lieutenant Thalia Grace a daughter of Zeus, she was trying to comfort her, but she would not be consoled. I heard her scream and shout fighting to break through my twin sister Artemis's embrace,

I looked around and shook my head to the rest of the Gods and Demigods in the room, and I saw them all break down and cry, I was overwhelmed by their reaction. Percy Jackson a lone Demigod managed to change Olympus for the foreseeable future. deep down I wanted to go berserk and attack Uncle P, and the Greek demigods, but I knew that It was not their fault, They were manipulated by Erebus, I swore to myself that if I ever see that piece of shit that I will personally show an arrow up his ass.

I looked back down to Percy and looked at him straight in his Sea Green eyes and mouthed the word "Sorry", He simply nodded and smiled like he had accepted his fate even though the whole world denied it. Never in my whole existence had I ever felt so useless. I continued to try and heal Percy, Praying to the Fates to alter Fate just once, I was praying for an unattainable miracle. I prayed for a miracle as I was working, as I was healing, Percy Jackson is the single existence in the world that we cannot lose, Screw the Fates, Screw Chaos, Screw Erebus, "Damn It Perseus Jackson!. Fight It! YOU CANNOT DIE!" I screamed with all the pent up frustration I had.

* * *

_**Thalia Grace, Daughter Of Zeus, Immortal Huntress and Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt**_

_**Point Of View**_

* * *

I was standing there, watching, hoping praying that Apollo would be able to do something and save Percy from death, I could not even think of a life without Percy, without my Kelp Head. He was always there for me, even during my lowest. He would always find a way to make me laugh, to make me smile, He would always be there to wipe away the tears that threatened to fill my eyes, He was always there to pull me into his warm embrace, I remember all the times I lost myself in those deep sea green eyes of his, I always felt so close to the ocean when I looked at him, His messy midnight black hair that always refused to be tamed. His laugh that filled any room with smiles, and his smile that seemed to light up the whole universe. I cannot imagine a world without him.

I was always content on being a sister towards him, and he my brother. I always thought that the love I feel was one shared by siblings, but now I see him dying right in front of me, I want to break my oath to Artemis and kiss him, I want to be by his side, These thoughts are conflicting everything I believe in, I thought that becoming a Huntress of Artemis's Hunt Is what I wanted, I realize now, that I only became that to save myself from becoming the Child Of Prophecy, I was a coward and left all responsibility in holding the weight of the world to Percy, and now I regret it. I let Percy fall in love with Annabeth, and he took and tore his heart out to shreds, I regret it because now he will never know how I truly felt about him. and now I cannot help but think about the things that we could have been.

Tears were already falling from my eyes, and Artemis pulled me into a tight embrace whispering words hoping to comfort me from my current state, I looked at her in her eyes and saw that there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but what shocked me the most that behind those tears, deep within my mistress's silver eyes was love, there was love in her eyes, for the first time, I can see it, I can see my mistress falling in love with the same man that I love, I could not fault her, because Percy was a man among Gods, He was different than the rest, He would sacrifice the world to save those he deemed precious, He would walk through Tartarus if it meant saving one of us. He is the only man in the universe whose heart is filled with purity and innocence, and that man was dying right before our very eyes, I broke down into Artemis's embrace and cried my heart out, I let out all the frustration, sorrow, anger, hate, love, regret I had in my life.

"I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him I love Perseus Jackson" I muttered in between my tears as I plunged deeper into Artemis's embrace.

Artemis for a moment looked at me in shock, but quickly got over it and pulled me into a tighter embrace, She whispered into my ears that everything will be alright, that Percy would wake up and we can beat him up together for scaring us like that, I actually let out a small laugh, and pulled Artemis closer in our embrace, What she said next shocked me, but it simply confirmed what I already saw in her eyes a few moments ago. "I love him too, I love him too dear"

I noticed Apollo look our way and shook his head, Artemis wrapped me around her arms and my mind went blank, Percy was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I let out a cry of sadness that was hear throughout the whole Olympian Throne Room, I did not care, Percy was dying, He was dying and there was nothing that we could do about it. I wanted to blame the Gods, I wanted to blame the Camp, I wanted to blame the world for taking the one I love so much away from me, I tried and tried to push Artemis away, I needed to see Percy one last time, I needed to see him, I needed him, He needed to know that I need him. I pushed Artemis away on last time to the shock of all the huntresses around us but I did not care. The only thing on my mind was I needed Percy to know.

I rushed towards Percy and slid to his side grabbing his left hand and holding it as tight as I could, My tears were falling all over his face and being the perfect man that he is, he reached forward and wiped my tears away, My mind was going blank, I wanted to tell him that I loved him right now, but I could not, I couldn't put his mind in utter Chaos with the revelation, But I needed him to know that I needed him.

"Don't cry Thunder Bug, Don't blame them either, It was my fault, I wasn't strong enough" Percy told me,

How can It not be there fault? and what did he mean he wasn't strong enough. I just did not understand what he meant, So I just thought that being the selfless man he is, He did not want me to blame them, But It hurt so much, They were the reason he was dying and he would not even let me blame them, Even in death, He is still so selfless always thinking of others, So perfect.

"Don't leave me Percy, Don't leave me Kelp Head. You were like a brother to me!, I need you! Please! Don't Go! PLEASE!" I pleaded to him, and he simple gave me a weak smile,

I knew it, That once he gave me his smile, that he would leave me soon, I could not help but cry. I was loosing Percy forever and there was nothing I could do, I saw him look over to where, Jason, Frank, Reyna and Nico were standing and motioned them to come forward. I was still holding Percy's hand, clutching it like my life depended on it, and with all honesty, It did.

Percy told Jason, Frank and Reyna to take care of the Roman Camp, To protect everyone in his place, To not start a war and forgive Camp Half Blood, I could not believe what I was hearing, Even in death Percy wanted to Protect everyone, Even in death he defied his fate and made sure his last words would keep the peace we obtained after two gruesome wars. Jason broke down beside me and pulled me into a hug, and I did not fight back. We needed each other now, I lost the man I love and he Lost a brother, Frank along with his father Ares who changed into his Roman Form Mars, Simple saluted Percy but we all knew that It meant so much to Percy, We looked at him talking to Nico.

Me along with everyone else, Including all the Gods who were listening to their conversation could not believe our ears, Even in death he wanted to protect them. It wasn't enough that He asked the Romans not to wage war, but he asked Nico Di Angelo, A person he considered his little brother to stay and protect Camp Half Blood, To lead them, to not abandon them. He made Nico promise to carry out his last wish, and I could not help but smile at him, even though he should hate Camp Half Blood for what they did, He still wanted to protect them, I glanced over to where Camp Half Blood was staying and all of them were in tears, all of them were on their knees crying, Chiron was seen in the corner letting out his frustration on a pillar while crying. I was so confused, they wanted him to die but now they were all in tears, I was about to raise my voice but Percy began to cough up blood,

"NO!" I hear Annabeth and Lord Poseidon scream and broke off the people restraining them and rush towards Percy pushing anyone in their way, I did not want to leave them with Percy but he motioned us all to leave them for a bit, We all reluctantly complied with his last wishes as we moved aside but still nearby in case something happened, Apollo had not moved from his spot, but instead was frantically pouring all of his healing into Percy's wounds.

* * *

**_Annabeth Chase, Daughter Of Pallas Athena_**

_**Point Of View**_

* * *

I was a wreck, I was in tears, I wanted to kill myself for what I have done, What was I thinking?, Why did I sentence my seaweed brain to death. I saw those sea green eyes of his full of betrayal, It hurt, It hurt more that anything I could think of, I did this, I condemned him to his death, I was breaking down, I could see the hate in everyone's eyes staring at me, and I could not blame them. I deserve this, I deserve to be hated for what I have done.

I am praying to Apollo that he may be able to heal Percy and bring him back from the dead, I looked towards Lord Hades, who looked paler than usual, Like he knew that nothing could be done, I wanted to say something but my words would not leave my mouth. I tried to think why would I do this, but nothing comes to mind, When I was doing all those horrible things to him, When I told him that I did not love him, I felt that I meant it, but now, I feel so horrible like my hearts been ripped out, Tears filled my eyes and I had no one, not even a shoulder to cry on. Now I have to live with the guilt knowing the it was me, It was me that Killed the love of my life, It was me that killed my seaweed brain, my Percy Jackson. my Percy,

I looked at Percy whose hand was being held by Thalia and she had a look of Love in her eyes, I could not help but feel jealous of her, but I pushed those thoughts aside since It was my fault, I watched in awe, as my Percy was doing everything he can to prevent a war between the Romans and the Greeks even though we deserved it, I watched as he made Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, King of Ghosts promise to protect Camp Half Blood and lead them when he was gone.

Those words pierced my heart, He was going to die and he knew it, He was going to die thinking that I hated him, I could not allow that to happen, I do not care what other people may think, Percy needs to know that I still love him with all my heart. I watched him in horror as everything went by in slow motion as if time had stopped, I saw him cough up blood and I knew that his body was giving out, I saw all those moments we had, the first kiss we had on Mount Orthys, The first underwater kiss we shared, the butterflies I felt in my stomach, I screamed and rushed towards Percy, pushing everyone that would hinder me.

I rushed towards his side and bend forward, seeing all my tears drip onto his beautiful face, I looked straight into his sea green eyes and saw the Ocean holding infinite amount of love in the way he looked at me, I felt my heart skip several beats, even while he was dying he was smiling at me with all the love he had, even Aphrodite was crying with the wave of love that we felt towards me at the moment, He pushed his hands towards my face and cupped my cheek, he wiped all the tears that were falling, I watched as he looked towards his father and told Lord Poseidon, that he had forgiven him, and to take care of the seas, I watched in awe at how forgiving my seaweed brain can be, Lord Poseidon simple put his hands over his face and cried, I could feel the sorrow and regret that coming of him.

I looked down to him staring into his sea green eyes once again. mouthing an infinite amount of "Sorry" as I could say, I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to my chest, closer to my heart, and he gave me one of his famous smiles, A smile that would make Helen of Troy jealous, A smile that told me that everything would be okay, A smile that said that He loved me. I broke down to tears and regret.

"Don't go, Please, Don't go!. I'm sorry!. I didn't mean anything!. I love you seaweed brain!. Please,! I need you,! Please don't go!. Please. Please. Please. Don't go.! I need you." I began to beg and cry at the same time, frantically pleading him, the Gods, The Fates not to take him away from me.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I have to go, but know that I always love you and I forgave you a long time ago." He told me and all I could do was cry, I felt his hand go limp from my grasp, I screamed "Don't go!" as I saw his eyes begin to close, I looked towards Apollo who was crying his eyes out while he was punching the floor creating craters from the force he was using, he was shaking his head. I looked back down to Percy's lifeless body and hugged his limp body with all my might, shouting at him to not leave us, to not leave me. I could not bear the thought that he was gone, none of us could,

My mother approached me, she was in tears, and her strong facade could not be seen, she just pulled me into a tight embrace and began apologizing, We could feel the storms outside, the Seas were restless the skies shoot with the force of a thousand thunderbolts, The ground trembled shaking the earth, The moon gave off a dull gleam from the night sky as it was covered by the thunder clouds in the night sky, The fires in the throne room, burned a sorrowful blue flame before they died down.

The ground in the Throne Room began to shake violently as we all looked at Poseidon who seemed shocked since this what not his doing. We turned towards the body of Percy Jackson, and watched it glow a bright light, We watched in awe at his body and as the light down, I could see his body, It was still lifeless but I would swear on the styx that his face had more color than a moment ago,

I walked towards him, wanting to see what happened, but then a dagger that was made of the most beautiful silver I have ever seen was thrown at me stopping me from reaching towards his body. suddenly eight figures emerged from the throne room, falling from the ceiling, as if they came from the shadows, I thought that they were blessed by Hades by pushed the thought out as everyone in the room including all the Gods were gearing up for battle, In a blink of an eye the eight figures disappeared in a bright flash of white and appeared on the edge of the room holding the Body of Percy, We could all see them smirk, It was not an evil smirk, but a smirk that mocked us. We were about to charge at them but in another flash of white they disappeared with the Body of Percy.

I looked around the room and all the Gods were screaming at everyone to find the intruder, I saw Poseidon screaming in a fit of pure fury and rage while he was trying to be consoled by his wife and Son, Lady Hestia was not doing any better as the fires in the room grew an impressive 16 feet tall colored in black, Lord Hades summoned the legions of the dead to search for Percy, since he was informed that his soul was taken from Elysium, Lord Zeus was furious as he commanded all the Gods and Goddesses to order their children both Roman and Greek to search for Percy's body, He ordered Hera the Queen of the Gods to have the Amazons to help, as well as Artemis and her hunters.

I stood up and searched for Percy along with the rest of Camp Half Blood leaving all the Gods in the throne room. All the Gods, Olympian and Minor, were in distraught and they had a look of determination in their eyes. I had no Idea what was going on, but I believe they do. I was determined to find out, but not now. right now, I needed to find Percy.

* * *

**_Omega, Assassin of Chaos, Leader of the Creed, Protector of The Void. Guardian of Chaos._**

**_Point Of View_**

* * *

I watched from the shadows as the members of the Creed take the body of Young Perseus Jackson on the Orders of Lady Chaos herself, I knew that she would wipe the memories of the Order except for me once this mission was completed, Perseus Jackson, will be the second member of the Order who was born of Godly Decent, and I intend to train him to become the greatest Assassin of the Creed, I saw the destruction that Erebus had already caused, turmoil was evident as I was observing the group of people assembled in the Olympian Throne Room, I could feel the anger, sorrow, pain, in their hearts as the darkness engulfed them, I thank Lady Chaos for ensuring that Erebus would not win, I thank her for opening the eyes of the Gods. I thank the Gods for opening the eyes of their children.

I could not help but admire young Perseus Jackson, even if he was betrayed, he still wanted peace, He wanted to ensure that war was not to come and that blood would not be shed in his name, I commend him for his bravery in accepting death. He reminded me of how I used to be years ago before my world was turned upside down, before Lady Chaos found me and offered me a position in the Creed,

I watched the Gods and my Father argue on what is to be done, on how they were to find young Perseus's body and soul. I felt a pang of sadness at leaving everyone in the dark, It pained me to see my fathers pained expression, but I made an oath to the creed that I will work in the shadows, to protect them, to protect the world. and I intend to uphold my Creed.

I turned around and blended within the shadows, letting it engulf me as I returned to the void to greet the newest member of the creed, To greet a fellow demigod, To teach him the ways of the Creed, To train him to take my place once my time is done, I will give him the name I once had when I first joined the Creed, He will be known as Zeta, and will continue my legacy once he is ready to take my place, It is time to finally meet my brother.

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT ENDING COMING DID YOU? :). YEAAAAAAAH, I THOUGHT SO. :)**_

_**SO IMMA LEAVE YOU GUESSING ON WHO OMEGA REALLY IS. **_

_**SO THAT ASIDE, HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? I HOPE THAT EVERYTHING WAS TO YOUR LIKING?, **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE THE MEETING OF THE GODS, THE CHANGES THEY WILL MAKE AND WE WILL WARP OURSELVES TO THE VOID TO SEE PERCY TAKE HIS OATH IN THE CREED AND HIS TRAINING, AS WELL IF WE SEE LUKE AND THE OTHERS RESURRECTED. :)**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. :) AND HEY!. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING. :)**_

_**THANKS PEACE OUT, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW NIGHT.**_

_**I'LL POST IT LATER IF THIS REACHES 25 REVIEWS. HOPEFULLY. :) IF NOT, THEN YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT FOR TOMORROW. :)**_

_**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD. :)**_


	3. By The Blood of My Father

**Chapter 3**

**By The Blood Of My Father**

_**Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Universe,  
Zeta Archangel  
Seaweed Brain**_

_**Point Of View**_

_**" They won't find me, For I am but a blade in the crowd "**_

* * *

Creation, something that is unattainable to the reach of man, something that even the Gods would envy. countless stories have been told throughout thousands and thousands of years of how the universe had came to be, and all of them wrong. I now know that the universe was created in her image, in the image of Lady Chaos, for whenever I look into her eyes I can see the stars shine the brightest. I can see the glory of the planets, I can see the light that engulfs the universe, I can see the smile of Lady Chaos, The very motherly smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts..

I had just awoken from my sleep, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, It had been four hundred and ninety earth years since I have arrived in the Void and to Lady Chaos's words time does move differently within the void, for me it had been over five thousand years, and within those years I had never felt happier in my entire existence. but I would always think back on my time on earth. my father and friends, I always felt guilt when I left them thinking I was dead, but I had to do it, to bring darkness into the light Perseus Jackson had to die.

I stood up to leave my chambers after I had dressed, Today was the day that I would be sent back to earth to destroy the darkness from its source. I looked around me to admire the architecture, to this day I could not help but think that this was the most beautiful sight in the universe, The silver that shined through the pillars, the marbles created as the base of every structure were simply flawless.

I entered Lady Chaos's throne room and knelt before her. She looked spectacular as always, her flawless jet black hair that reached all the way to her waist, Her slender figure that would make any lesser man bow to her beauty, her eyes that showed me the universe.

"Stand my young prince" Lady Chaos said as she motioned me to rise with her hands with such elegance and grace from a single movement.

I stood up and faced her with a fierce expression of determination that was visible on my face, since I knew that the time had come for me to rid the world from darkness, I looked to my side and I saw six figures stand beside me, I was glad that they were there for me, I was glad that I did not have to do this alone, I gave a slight nod to Omega and smiled at him and did the same for the remaining six.

Lady Chaos looked at me with a solemn expression on her face, I and everyone who was standing by my side had immediately understood how dire the situation was If Lady Chaos was serious.

"The war has begun my young prince, and I am afraid that the Gods and their children are slowly losing ground, their death tolls are rising up as we speak, and I am afraid that If you do not depart, all will be lost. But do not fret my young prince, You will not go alone, Your knights shall accompany you and help you with your task, as well as every able member of the Creed will band together for the first time and destroy the darkness from the very shadows they hide from."

My knights just stood by my side, with looks of determination on their faces, Lady Chaos had been so kind and resurrected, my friends to stand by my side, I was proud since they were the best warriors I had seen and throughout the years we have formed a bond that not even death could break. They were my brothers and sisters, they were my family,

I stood there in shock, I had only thought that my knights would accompany me in this task, never in my wildest imagination would I have expected the entire creed to assist me. I looked at Omega, my eyes filled with gratitude that he would come with me, even if it was from the shadows.

"Thank you brother"

"Do not think any of it. You changed the way the Creed works, and the whole universe is thriving from it. and I am not one to stand and let my family die. Do you all agree?! my brothers and sisters?! Will you stand by me and my brother?!" Omega roared,

In an instant, I saw over four dozen figured emerged from the shadows, all wearing robes that were pure white, the symbol of the creed etched on a blood red sash that was tied to their waist.

"We stand by out Prince! Our comrade! Our brother!" Omega asked and the members of the Creed roared as they dissolved along with Omega within the shadows and descended to the earth.

I chuckled a bit at that as well as the other people who were currently with me inside the Lady Chaos's throne room, I looked around to see the faces of my knights and friends, I knew it would be difficult not just for me, but for all of us. We all had a life before Lady Chaos had found us, we all had died and were given a second chance, and now was the time to prove that we deserved this second chance.

I looked at my knights and looked straight in their eyes and saw a fiery determination that they also wanted to prove that they were worthy of being called the Knights of the Universe, Guardians of the innocent and protectors of the pure.

I looked at my second in command, A man who had returned from the darkness to embrace the light, A man who had redeemed himself with his actions and not by his words, A man who I had learned to trust and believed that he made the right decision when he stabbed himself with that cursed blade and saved us all from eternal damnation. A man who had fought a number of battles by my side and would gladly exchange his life for mine. He looked at me straight into my eyes as if begging me to to give him this chance at redemption, and Gods be damned I will give Luke Castellan his shot at it.

Right beside Luke was a woman whose beauty was undeniable, whose bravery can never be questioned, Her loyalty was stronger that mine ever was. She was a protector of the innocent and guardian of justice, She had faced countless battles throughout the centuries and never once had she faltered, even in the face of death she always thrived and smiled, she would never lose herself to the temptations of darkness and thrive in the light, she was none other than Zoe Nightshade a true hero and legend if there ever was one, she died protecting the world where it should have been me in her place, a single mistake on my part cost me her life, and I swear on the river Styx that I will not make a mistake like that ever happen again. I swear that this time around that she will come out of this war alive.

Behind Zoe were two warriors bred within the forges of fire and love, two of the purest souls that I could ever imagine, and I would not replace either of them with anyone, Two of the bravest people I know, and their love and compassion can never be questioned. hardened through battle, These two warriors have proven time and time again that their love would always prevail, even in their death nothing could keep them apart. One of them I considered a role model in life and in death the other a friend who had redeemed herself with her life, Charles Beckendorf and Selena Beauregard, After this battle is won and the war ended, I swear that the both of you shall live the life you both long for and deserve.

I looked at my Knights one last time and smiled, I would not wish for a better group of people to stand by my side and fight this never ending battle against darkness, their hearts are pure and their intentions can never be questioned. Each of them had earned the right to live this second life, and In my eyes they never have to prove themselves to anybody in this universe lest they want to face me. I turned to Lady Chaos and asked her when do we depart for earth, her simple answer was in the next hour we would depart. I knew within my heart that out arrival on earth would mentally and emotionally taxing for me and my knights, but we all knew what was at stake, we all the risk we have taken when we agreed to fight this battle, and Gods be damned, we will win this battle.

I turned back to my knights and ordered them to go prepare for our departure and prepare for battle upon arrival, I had nothing to worry about. These were the best of the best throughout the universe and darkness would cower once we bring them to the light to be judged. I turned back to Lady Chaos, as I had questions that she had been avoiding for centuries, now was the time and I needed to know why.

"Lady Chaos, I believe you owe me some answers. Why was I not accepted into the Creed? and not that I am grateful, why did you grant my request to resurrect my friends and comrades and turn us into an Order"

Lady Chaos simply sighed, knowing that the time had come to answer my questions, What I was wondering though is why, what could be so important that she kept these answers away from me in the first place. When I first arrived, I thought I was going to join the Creed, but after the revelation of me being the Archangel, that never happened, while I was doing some assignments and missions for the Creed I was never really a part of it, but the Creed and its member still treated me as a brother and they have my thanks for it.

"The answer is simple young Perseus" Lady Chaos said

I flinched when I heard my name, It has been centuries since someone had called me by that name, and I had to admit it felt really good and refreshing to hear it, not even my knights called me by my name since Chaos had ordered to everyone who knew my real identity to never speak of it. But deep down within my hear and soul I knew I was still Percy, I maybe known to the universe as Zeta Archangel Prince of the Universe but I will always be Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson.

"When you were revealed to the whole cosmos, the whole universe, every star, every planet, every living creature, Human, Animal, Titan and or God knew that the knew prince of the universe had been crowned, That the Archangel had been found. The doors of the Void were opened once again and the universe was there to witness your rise to greatness, Didn't you ever wonder why thousands if not millions of people were bowing before you when you turned into the Archangel after I had passed down my blessing onto you?"

Lady Chaos stated looking at me for an answer at her last statement, she chuckled a bit at my lack of an answer before continuing her explanation, but with all honesty I had never really wondered on why so many people had come into the void at that very exact moment, well up until now. I still had a few questions but they could wait until Lady Chaos had finished her explanations,

"When the first Archangel had passed everyone felt his passing, everyone was saddened by the loss, the prince of the universe had passed without its rightful successor, and balance was lost, darkness engulfed the universe and I was powerless to stop it. I had closed the void to prevent the darkness from spreading within my realms, The only people who lived here, were those who were granted access and blessed by the previous Archangel, I looked at him the same way I look at you, I see a son. I see a man destined for greatness if not something even more grand,"

At her words I felt this warm fuzzy feeling creeping into my heart, Lady Chaos had thought of me as a son, It was the highest praise that she could have honored me with and I am proud to call myself her son. When I saw Erebus murder my family in the most brutal and gruesome way possible, I was lost within myself, for the first few years within the void I forgot who I was, but Lady Chaos looked after me, she cared for me when no one else would, her motherly smile always brought me out from depression and she eventually saved me from darkness itself, I had always thought of Lady Chaos as my mother but never said it out loud, I guess things are about to change once this war is over.

"To restore the balance of the universe, the balance between the light and the darkness you needed to be seen, you needed to restore hope within the universe, and you could not do that hiding in the shadows, The universe needed to see its Prince rise up and take the fight against the darkness that engulfed it, I needed you to be the hope that everyone relies on, I needed you to be the person that everyone wanted to be, I needed you to be the hero that frees this universe from itself, I needed you to bask in the light and bring it to every star and planet in the universe. and to do that, you needed a warriors that to stand by your side whether it be in a life or death situation, warriors that you could trust with your very life and warriors that would guard yours with theirs. The Creed is an honorable order, but to trust them it would take you centuries since you cannot simply trust a man whose name and face you do not know, Archangel or not, it is simply impossible. That is the reason why you did not join the creed and the reason I allowed you to select your warriors". Lady Chaos finished

I was satisfied with the answers that she had provided me, It was really understandable now, It all made sense, but what I do not understand is why tell me all of this now, why not tell me any of this the very day I was revealed to be the Archangel, I highly find any of this worth keeping away from me, she is still hiding something, though I do not know what and nor do I know her reasons for doing so.

"Lady Chaos, with respect, although I understand everything you had just said. I still do not understand why this would merit a delay in its revelation towards me, I highly doubt that me knowing this would change the outcome of the things I have done over the past five centuries, but what baffles me more, is why am I not allowed to use my name and instead use the name Zeta Archangel, and if the Gods could feel my ascent to the becoming the new Archangel, why did they never visit when other worlds had, " I asked as curiosity was getting the best of me at the moment.

"My young prince, My young Perseus, you have grown more perceptive throughout the years, never let anyone tell you that you are not an intelligent being, however I can see that you still fail to grasp the workings of the mind of the universe my son."

Lady Chaos said, and I simply chuckled at the thought that someone had called me an intelligent being, however warmed up when she had once again called me her son. I motioned her to continue before my Knights return to my side.

"The answer to both your questions are is simple my son" Lady Chaos said with a slight pause as I saw a flash of pain and sadness in her eyes before she had continued,

"I can still remember his face, The first Archangel, I treated him as a son, and loved him as much as I loved my own children. You and he are very much alike my young prince, always fighting for justice, always willing to accept death if it means peace. Young Perseus, with every battle that you have fought, with every planet you had visited, with every blood you have shed, with every evil you have vanquished, with every planet you have freed from darkness and every civilization you had revitalized, you had been spreading hope within the universe, you had been fighting with darkness the very moment you had arrived, you had been destroying the darkness that inhabited each planet and star you saved. with each battle won, and with each war you have ended the influence Erebus had gained diminished as the darkness was overthrown by the light, As the Gods fight the war on earth you have been fighting the war with the whole universe my young prince"

Lady Chaos stated before looking at me to see if I had followed everything she had just said before she continued.

"To tell you why the Gods could not visit, I would have to tell you about him, and how he came to pass, I have to tell you about Messiah. Messiah Archangel" Lady Chaos said

Messiah? I thought to myself, as in The Messiah, as in The God of the Bible, That Messiah. I mean what the Hades is going on, First I thought that the God of the Bible was nothing but a story created to cover up the truth that the real Gods were the Gods of Greek Mythology, Now I find out that the God of the bible is real too, I am utterly confused at this, I was lead to believe that this was not true, Now Lady Chaos which happens to be a higher being that the Gods of Olympus themselves is stating that he did indeed exist. Gods I hope that she doesn't tell me that the Gods of Egyptian and Norse Mythology are real as well. Thankfully Lady Chaos senses my inner turmoil at this shocking revelation and explain further.

"Many a thousand years ago when the universe was still young, I created the planets and all its stars in the image of purity and justice, I created them to be innocent. But what I did not know that while I was creating them I created a being, a child born from the image of purity and justice, a child so innocent that wings of pure white were formed around him, I called him Messiah Archangel, He then became the prince of the universe, centuries passed and Messiah had brought joy within the universe spreading peace and prosperity. I decided to gift him with a creation of my own, I created the earth for him, the most beautiful and wonderful planet within the Universe. but not everyone was happy, My son Erebus grew jealous of Messiah and convinced his brothers and sisters to join him, They waged war within the earth and as the years went by the war still raged on until Erebus was able to corrupt on of Messiah's warriors."

I was listening intently to the story of Lady Chaos, She really did love Messiah and it broke her heart to relive this story, but for me to have any chance in surviving this war, I needed to know what exactly happened.

"Messiah and the twelve warriors that stood by his side battled against darkness for centuries until Messiah was betrayed by one so close to him, The whole universe felt the sorrow and betrayal that Messiah felt, and the light succumbed to darkness. I had to close the void to avoid it from being infected by the darkness only allowing a few blessed by me and Messiah himself to remain. I was furious with what my children had done and I cursed them and their future children and grand children and banished them to the earth to live the rest of their days, As centuries passed by, The Titans cam to rise as my children went into slumber. The reason that the Gods are not allowed within the void, within my realm is because they posses the blood of my children as Gaea is their grandmother, the only reason you and Omega are allowed within my realm is because you are blessed by me."

I was in shock, I did not know the history and the responsibility that my title held and I went through everyday as if it was nothing, I knew there was more to her story and I quickly cursed my self for having Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and listened to the rest of Lady Chaos's tale

"However not all was lost in the earth, the remaining warriors that had survived the war scattered across the earth creating what mortals called the bible, trying to stop the darkness from spreading and hoping that a new Archangel would be found and rid the earth of the darkness that enslaves it. That is where you come in my young prince, This battle that you will face, will be none like you have ever seen before, My children have all awakened from their slumber and gathered all the allies that they have made over the centuries, I know that it is unreasonable to have you fight this war, but it is a war that only you can win."

I inwardly sighed to myself, I knew that this was going to be the toughest and most difficult battle that I have ever faced, but being reminded of it did not exactly help my case. After she drops an information bomb like that and tells me that I have to win, I hope she is not expecting a cherry reaction from me, cause lets face it, no one would be happy about that revelation, I mean who tells the secrets of the universe and then tells them you have to go to war and win. But I sucked it all up and looked at her straight in those magnificent eyes that I keep loosing myself in, I mentally slapped myself for zoning out again and said to Lady Chaos.

"By the blood of my father I shall lift the curse you had set, I shall grasp the darkness and bring them into the light to be judged by my blade, I will not fail you Lady Chaos, I swear this on the blood of my father, the blood that flows within my veins, I swear this to you as the prince of the universe that I will not fail!" I said to Lady Chaos with a fiery determination that she saw in my eyes as her own magnificent eyes widened at my proclamation as she smiled at me in return, a smile filled with love that got me to think about those that I had left behind.

The Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, My Wise Girl, I wonder how she is doing right now, could she have found a new person to love, could she had properly replaced me?, I wondered to my self as my thoughts went through all the special moments we had together and then my thoughts brought me over to Thalia Grace a spunky Daughter of Zeus, someone I had thought I loved as a sister, but on my dying breath I saw her eyes, filled with tears and love, and from that moment. Even if she did not tell me that she loved me I knew that we loved each other the same way that I loved Annabeth.

Gods this is so confusing for me, I do not know what to feel, I have not seen both in over five hundred years, I do not even know If they still love me the way they did back then. I can't help but wonder what would their reaction be once they find out that I was alive all this time, I wonder how my Dad, Jason or worse Uncle Zeus find out that I had returned from the dead just to proclaim my love for Thalia.

I chuckled at the thought before I mentally and literally slapped myself causing Lady Chaos to step back a bit because of my actions.  
When did I start thinking of Thalia as mine?, When did I admit to myself that I loved Thalia Grace. I thought to myself as I was graced by the image of a head strong woman with a smile that lights up the earth, with silver eyes as deep as the seas and the most wonderful auburn hair in the world, Artemis, I can only chuckle at the beating she would give me.

Wait. Hold on just one minute Jackson, Prince of the Universe or not, I need to get her image out of my head unless I want to be turned into a Jackalope. Gods I am so screwed up, I can't wait until everyone finds out that I am actually alive, I might just have to fight two wars, one with Erebus and one with my crazy family, I am so going to be skinned alive I thought to myself. I was so lost in thought that I could not even hear Lady Chaos screaming my name until an multiple sound echoed throughout the room that brought me out of my daydream

_Slap Slap Slap Slap_

Lady Chaos was shaking me and slapping me silly to my displeasure, It did not even help one bit when she looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. Why did I have to be every woman's personal punching back I thought before I completely snapped back to my wonderful pain filled reality.

"S-Stop S-S-Slap-p-ping me!" I said in between slaps

As soon as she stopped she gave me this amused look while I was busy rubbing my now very red sore cheeks from her motherly affection,

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out and leave reality for so long Perseus?" Lady Chaos asked

I blushed a bit but successfully fought it down since I did not want her to know what I was thinking about, I had never been in my whole life thankful that no one could read my thoughts unless I give them permission to, Perks of being the Prince of the Universe I guess.

"Nothing Lady Chaos, and please, If your going to start calling me by my real name call me Percy nor Perseus" I answered her

"I swear, even with all his seriousness we had just a few moments ago in our conversation, you find a way to revert back to your old seaweed brained self." Lady Chaos said with a chuckle as we are still waiting for the arrival of my Knights.

"So, Perseus. When will decide to give me a grandchild?" Lady Chaos asked with a serious tone in her voice but had a glint of mischief in her eyes

I growled a bit at the use of my full name but immediately blushed a beet red at the mention of grandchildren, Oh by the Gods if only she knew, I mused to myself. although I was wondering what was taking my knights so long to arrive, and as soon as those thoughts left my mind my knights had once again entered into the throne room suited for battle but all of them were wondering about the hand marks on my cheeks but one look from me told them to drop it, to which they did only after a few chuckles and an audible laugh from Zoe was made.

We were all prepared for battle, just awaiting the final words from Lady Chaos so she can open up a portal for us to enter the earths atmosphere and begin to rid the world of darkness once and for all.

"Before you all go, I want you all to keep an eye out. The Gods have done their best to prevent Erebus and his brothers and sisters from taking over the earth, but I am afraid that they are too weakened at the moment to do so, Erebus was able to fully corrupt on of the campers and had managed to hide whoever it is well, not even I can find out who he or she is. But whoever this person is, he or she is causing turmoil within the demigod ranks disrupting the peace the Gods have made throughout five centuries and no one not even the Gods have noticed it. Finding out who this person is will be your first task once you arrive on earth" Lady Chaos said,

I gained a thoughtful look on my face, I knew that having a spy within your ranks was bad, based on personal experience it could lead up to the deaths of everyone within the ranks, But this person has been corrupted and he or she did not deserve to be put down, but just how far gone is this person. can whomever it be still be saved? I pondered before deciding to ask Lady Chaos.

"Lady Chaos, This person corrupted by darkness, whomever he or she may be, How far gone is the corruption, can they still be saved?" I asked.

Lady Chaos looked at me with a sad smile and said

"I am afraid not my young prince, whoever this person is, Is lost for eternity, though they hide it well, you need to find out who this is, before they put a stake in your heart my young prince." Lady Chaos finished.

I did not put any meaning to her words, but I did dwell on the fact that I would have to take an innocent life with my blade. I had always thought that the blood of the innocent that stained my blade was always heavier than blood tainted with evil, Taking a life is never easy, but I have learned a valuable lesson throughout the years, The needs of many greatly outweigh the needs of the few.

I looked back at Lady Chaos and smiled at her, She instantly knew that I would not let my sense of justice take over what needs to be done, we were about to give our parting words and depart to the earth when a portal opened up in front of us and a hooded figure stepped out, We were immediately on guard, surrounding Lady Chaos as I took a step forward and pointed my blade directly towards her, completely forgetting that I was not wearing my helmet and my face could be seen.

"Show your face or feel the steel of my blade!, I am Zeta Archangel and my blade will be the last thing you see!" I stated with venom in my voice, no one invades my mothers throne room without her permission.

The figure was startled and jumped back a little flinching at my obvious threat, but as soon as the figure regained composure, she pulled off her hood and revealed her face, She was barely fourteen years old. She had stunning moon kissed silver hair that fell all the way to her thighs with two streaks of midnight black hair that flowed on her face, her eyes were the most amazing pair of eyes that I have seen besides Lady Chaos, They were colored silver with sea green rings around her moon shaped pupils, her skin was a fair milky white and her ears that were a bit longer that normal, to the untrained eye she looked fairly like a normal person, but to the trained eye you could tell that this was member of the Elves of the Night.

" Night Elf " My knights as well as Chaos muttered in astonishment, since their race had been destroyed a few years ago but one.

Realization hit me hard, when I figured out who this person was, she looked just like her, It was a few years back when I saved an Elven princess from the destruction of her planet as it was too corrupted by the darkness and was at a point beyond saving, I brought her to planet Neptune where she could live and start a new, I gave her a way to travel instantly to me in case something bad happened. She had the same moon kissed hair as she does, She was the only one outside of the family that knew my face, I fell in love with her instantly seeing the innocence in her eyes, but sadly I had to leave her on Planet Neptune. She had once told me that she had sired a child and I was the father, We had agreed that she needed to be kept away from me to avoid the dangers of war, but if she is here right now then that means.

"Are you Perseus Jackson? Are you my father?" She asked

I simply looked at her, I can see the resemblance she had to her mother but that left me worrying why was she not here with her, I lowered my blade and looked at her in the eyes and smiled,

"Yes Azzreanna Luna Jackson, I am your father"

I could not help but give into that star wars moment as it was presented to me on a silver platter, but as I said those words to her, she just let the tears leave her eyes and rushed towards me, I pulled her into a tight embrace, clinging to her wishing that she would not disappear that this was not a figment of my imagination. I have longed to hold my daughter in an embrace for years now, but I could not still help but worry about her mother. but by the state she is in, It is not good, I would have to talk to her about it later on but not right now, right now she needs her father.

Within the whole ordeal I still had not let go of Azzreanna from my embrace, I did not notice the others around my, I did not notice that Lady Chaos and Zoe Nightshade had fainted in the background while Selena was doing her best not to faint herself. Charles and Luke were spitting out incoherent sentences while blushing a deep shade of red, If I ever find out that they are staring at my beloved daughter I am going to see heads roll,

I pulled Azzreanna out of my embrace and wiped a lone tear that was falling from her cheeks, I kissed her softly on her forehead and whispered that everything was going to be alright, That we would talk when she was feeling a bit better, I also noticed as from the embrace that we had shared that her slender body was built in muscle, she was a trained warrior like her mother was, I am willing to swear on the river Styx that she is as gifted if not even more gifted in elven magic, but that is a story for another day.

"My beloved daughter, my dear Azzreanna, would you like to finally meet your Grandmother along with your aunt and uncles?" I asked her, and she smiled at me and nodded. I was ecstatic to see her approval, but I could not help but give out a hearty laugh when I remembered my conversation about grandchildren with Lady Chaos.

I looked back to where my knights and Lady Chaos were, and I guess she had just woken up. Because she had a look that promised me a whole world of pain, Zoe was still making a very good impression of a fish, and I should know, I am a son of the sea after all.

"Azzreanna, the pretty old lady over there is your grandmother, go on say hi" which earned a few giggles from my knights and a death glare from Lady Chaos herself at the word 'old'

I spoke to Azzreanna in a baby voice, which I guess weirded her out since she was fourteen but I could not care less, I had missed my baby girl for fourteen years, I was entitled to speak to her any damn way I pleased.

I then hear Luke finally speak,

"How.. What.. When.. Elf.. Daughter.. Father,.. Grandma.. Uncle.. Me..?" Luke stuttered

This of course had caused everyone to break from their current shocked state and simply laugh much to the confusion of Azzreanna, I saw Luke turn a bright shade of red, I looked towards my daughter and nudged her forward to introduce herself to Lady Chaos, who really is technically her grandmother if you follow my bloodline. I fought every fiber in my body to laugh at her shocked face, but my gut told me to hold it in as that I would feel pain afterwards. Luckily my gut has never failed me before, I watched as Azzreanna made her way slowly to Lady Chaos, I could not fault the child, She was meeting the creator of the universe after all.

"A-Are you my Grandmother?" Azreanna asked, and I felt a small stab, I mean why would she doubt me, well maybe it had something to do with never being there for her, Gods now I know what dad felt.

Lady Chaos just looked at Azzreanna and then back to me for a few minutes, trying to comprehend the situation in front of her right now, after a few minutes and one extremely long deep breath she smiled at Azzreanna and pulled her into another embrace

"Yes my dear, I am your grandmother," Lady Chaos replied which caused a chain reaction within the knights

"Hi!, I'm Selena Beauregard, and I'm your aunt! and aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

Selena chirped as she was jumping up and down, her Aphrodite mode kicking in overdrive.

Azzreanna on the other hand was not amused, as she scowled at the thought of being called cute, little and a thing. I guess that she did not know that It was a figure of speech, Gods I hope that she does not turn out into another Zoe Nightshade, well, on second thought maybe it would not be so bad, I would keep boys from talking to her. Maybe I can even convince her to join the hunt at some point after the war.

Zoe just laughed seeing the scowl on Azzreanna's face, she seemed amused that she was not the only one annoyed by the daughter of Aphrodite's antics from time to time and she introduced herself, along with the rest of the group much to their dismay.

"Thy name is Zoe Nightshade, and I guess I am your Aunt. The two boys behind me are Luke and Charles, but do not mind them,"

Zoe said with a smirk much to the protest of said boys. She then turned her eyes towards me and narrowed them looking straight into my eyes demanding answers. I looked towards Lady Chaos practically begging her to save me, but she just narrowed her eyes at me. I inwardly sighed, I knew that I had to give an explanation at some point, I just wished that we do it after the war.

"Azzreanna dear, Come here" I said , to which Azzreanna quickly followed and sat on my lap,

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

"She, She passed away from illness." Azzreanna said as tears flooded her once again.

I could not help but cry myself, as I told them the story of how I met her mother

"When you sent me to the land of the Elves fifteen years ago, I met Ayhaeasia Summermoon,She was a wonderful woman, and an spectacular person, She was the most gifted in elven magic and a skilled marksman, as skilled as Lady Artemis herself, She was the only soul who was not corrupted in their planet that is why I saved her. I brought her to planet Neptune to where she could start a new life, I knew I could not bring her with me unless I risk her life to be put in constant danger. She was the only woman that I fell in love with ever since I had arrived in the void and revealed to be the Archangel, The night before we left, was the night Azzreanna was created, she was created out of our love, even now I can sense the purity within my daughters soul. I had always sent her presents on her birthday but she could never now who I was, Ayhaeasia had always told her that It was to protect me, I now somewhat know how my father felt when I was born, always at arms length but never able to speak to me. I gave Ayhaeasia a feather from my wing, I told her to burn it and think of me and it will open up a portal to wherever I may be. I told her only to use it in the direst of moments, but I did not think that she would succumb to illness, She had never told me about it."

I finished my story with tears running down my eyes, Azzreanna who had stopped her crying simply pulled me into an embrace and wiped away my tears,

Everyone was moved by the story some even had tears in their eyes, but they looked at Azzreanna with a smile, already accepting her into our little family.

"Once the war is over, I will announce to the entire universe that a princess was born." Lady Chaos said with a smile

Azzreanna rushed over to Lady Chaos and pulled her into an embrace, Lady Chaos then looked at me reminding me that we have wasted too much time already, although she did not regret it, we still had a mission to complete and a world to save. I looked down at Azzreanna who was still in my pseudo mothers embrace and smiled a sad smile, I was just reunited with her only to be torn away by the call of war.

"My daughter, Me, Your Aunts and Uncles must go now, we have a world to save. But you can stay here with your grandmother." I told her, and she just glared at me.

I could not help but think that she was exactly like her mother, down right stubborn right to the glare.

"No Father!, I will come with you and help!" Azzreanna argued.

"Now now, dear, It is a dangerous place your father is heading to, you can stay with me, and I promise that if they need you, I will send you to them right away, you look like you can take on a few monsters yourself my dear" Lady Chaos said with a smile

But being the stubborn girl that Azzreanna is, and I swear it comes from her mothers side of the family, did the technique that no man nor woman young or old could refuse. she just sat there in front of all of us with a small pout biting her lower lip and having her arms crossed around her chest, Her eyes were beginning to tear up and I swear that It is the most heart wrenching sight I have ever seen, Selena had already give up on fighting it and began to coo my daughter, Charles and Luke were a bit harder to break since they know that this war was nothing a young girl, especially their newly found niece should see. Zoe was just staring at the girl wondering what she was trying to do, I on the other hand was at my breaking point and decided that maybe it would not hurt to have her by my side.

I was about to allow her to come, but thankfully, and I do not know how she did it since no one could resist the blasted techniques charms, well except for Zoe, but she was clueless, Lady Chaos resisted the urge to give in and allow her to come with us.

"Do not give me that look young lady, I made that look, I will send you if they need help. alright?" Lady Chaos said with a stern look and tone

Azzreanna eventually gave up, knowing that there was no winning and she would wait until we needed her to come, I however looked at Lady Chaos with a look of betrayal and disbelief, she created that look, the look that got me to do so many stupid favors for countless women. She just smirked at me and opened a portal and told us to be on our way.

I looked at my knights who had adopted a look of seriousness in them, I willed my crown to take the form of a hood to cover up my face, and the rest of the knights pulled on their hoods as well, our identities are to remain a secret at all cost, We do not need Erebus and his allies to gain an advantage because of our identities. I went over to Azzreanna and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before we entered the portal to descend into earths atmosphere.

Once we came out on the other side, I could see Camp Half Blood along with all the Gods beside their children, Roman and Greek, I can see the Amazons standing behind Lady Hera, I spotted Artemis and her hunters on the east side of the camp, I can my father Poseidon and brother Triton by the edge of the sea, to hold of any aquatic forces that may attack.

I looked over to the shadows that were slowly taking down monsters without them knowing, I smirked as I noticed Omega looking at me as if saying, What the hell took you so long.

Within moments before the fight breaks out, My Knights had crashed on the ground creating craters around them, looking straight at the enemy. I spread my wings at full length and flared my aura around the area, the weaker members all turned into gold dust my the sheer power my aura possessed, Everyone was looking at me stunned, The gods had their jaws planted firmly to the ground. The monsters were taking a few steps back in fear, I noticed that the one leading them was Kronos himself along with his titan siblings, but Erebus nor his brothers and sisters were currently present. It was either this attack was to check the defenses of the camp or they had gotten to arrogant to appear themselves, either way. no one was from their army was leaving alive.

"In the name of Lady Chaos, Creator of the Universe I order you to stand down and surrender!" I bellowed, my voice giving of such strength and power

The Titans along the monsters within their ranks looked at me in awe and in fear once I had said the name of Lady Chaos, I was half hoping that they would refuse but the peaceful side of me always wanted to give the enemy a fair chance to be judged before sent to eternal damnation, I looked towards my knights and I can see each one of them itching for battle, I could see the shadows growing restless and It made me chuckle, the creed never was patient and they were assassins for gods sake.

"We are not afraid of you!, Tell Chaos that once we are through with these pathetic Gods, I will show her how a pitiful she really is!" Hypherion bellowed.

I growled at the insult, as the shadows were already calling for blood at the insult to Lady Chaos, My knights were not fairing any better as their weapons were already visible in their hands. I sighed to myself and shook my head, Hypherion never was a smart Titan, I could already see Prometheus shaking his head while palming his face.

"So be it," I thundered

"I Zeta Archangel, Prince of the Universe, consider you all judged. May eternal damnation have mercy on your souls, because I will not!" I said in a blood thirsty growl.

I looked Hypherion straight in the eyes before snapping my fingers, watching Hypherion scream in pain as the immortal black flames of the universe engulf his very body and soul, I could see the gold ichor seep through his burnt skin as he fell lifeless on the ground before completely fading into nothingness.

I turned around to the Gods, my Knights and to the Shadows,

"ROAR FOR ME MY KNIGHTS!, ROAR FOR ME THE NOBLE GODS OF OLYMPUS! ROAR FOR ME BRAVE DEMIGODS! ROAR FOR ME WARRIORS OF THE SEA! BUT MOST OF ALL ROAR FOR PEACE WITHIN THE ERA OF CHAOS!"

_**To be continued. . .**_

* * *

_**Author's note.**_

_**Hey!. :) how was that chapter? please leave a review.**_

_**I gave percy a daughter since I thought It would add to the family drama later on when he finally decides on who his love partner will be!. :))**_

_**so we have a spy in the ranks, who do you guys think it is? :) The first person who guesses it right will be given a prize, **_

_**I'm planning to do side chapters for the creed after every 5 chapters or so, and who ever gets it right can tell me who to assassinate first.**_

_**The side chapters will be for fun, Like you can have the Creed assassinate LeBron James, or Kobe Bryant or even better Dwight Howard. :)))**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, :)) and DO NOT FORGET. POLLS ARE ONLY OPEN UNTIL CHAPTER 5, THATS 2 CHAPTERS AWAY!. :))))) **_


	4. Repetitions of the Past

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Hi!, I would like to thank all the readers who constantly support this Story, It really feels great when I receive compliments from you guys.**_

_**I just want to address a few things before you get to the upcoming chapter.**_

_**In the first chapter I have a made a small mistake in using a celestial bronze blade to kill Percy's mom and step dad, so I apologize for that. I'll edit that later on, and I also would like to apologize, It has been a while since Titan's curse had been released and I had forgot a lot of details since those books, So I apologize if the curse that Ares gave Percy during the lighting thief was just lifted in my story. **_

_**I am not going to change that anymore, so please bear with it, :) Thank you for your understanding! and I hope for your continued support. :)**_

_**I had also noticed that a lot of you guys who have read this story really do not like Annabeth based on the current Polls, :) 1 more chapter to go before I announce the official pairing for this Fan Fiction,**_

_**I would also like to announce that this Fan Fiction will have 4 story arcs, and the first one being Percy Jackson vs Erebus, So please stay tuned for the following Arcs.**_

_**I plan for this story to be in epic length, maybe even reaching the 500,000 mark. but of course that will only happen with constant support from the readers via Follows, Favorites and constant Reviews. :) **_

_**Feel Free to PM me, if you have suggestions or Ideas you think would be good for the story, I'm always open to talk with you. :) **_

_**I received a message a while back from The Almighty Zeus God of Thunder asking " How come it was only camp half blood and Poseidon affected by Erebus? "**_

_**the answer to that question is simple. **_

_**Erebus only manipulated those who were closest to Percy, since it would be more chaotic that way, and the rest of the characters did not have as much interaction with Percy unlike Poseidon and camp half blood. **_

_**I hope that answers your question. :)**_

_**I WOULD WANT TO INFORM YOU, THAT THERE WILL BE A PART IN THIS STORY WHERE SOMEONE WILL BE WATCHING OUR HERO, **_

_**SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS GUIDE.**_

"normal POV"

_**"Person's POV watching something."**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Repetitions of the Past**

_**Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Universe,  
Zeta Archangel  
Seaweed Brain**_

_**Point Of View**_

_**" We never give up the fight, The minute we do. Everything is lost "**_

* * *

"Roar for me my knights!, Roar for me noble Gods of Olympus!, Roar for me brave demigods!, Roar for me fearless warriors of the sea!, But most of all Roar for peace within the era of Lady Chaos!"

I bellowed with a blood thirsty cry screaming for justice to be served, I was answered with roars of approval from the knights and from the members of the Creed. The Gods and children both Roman and Greek, Hera and Artemis along with the Amazons and the hunters as well as my Father with his army that came from Atlantis who had once dawned the face of surprise, confusion and fear were now replaced with great determination and courage as they roared in approval and charged the enemy forces, cutting into their ranks.

I was filled with pride, This was my family, every single one of them were my brothers and sisters, uncles , aunts and cousins and they were fighting for justice, they were fighting to destroy the darkness that is threatening to devour their world. I vowed right there and then that I will not stay my blade until it is stained by the blood of all that is evil, until my dying breath I will fight to bring peace within these lands for if I fail the light shall forever fade and darkness will rule the universe.

The skies have darkened with a combination of thunder and lightning crashing down on the earth, Zeus along with Thalia and Jason were brewing a massive thunderstorm that electrocuted monsters from within the enemy ranks, I watched in awe at the mere power that they held. The crackling sound of static that whispered withing the very winds that surrounded the battle field.

I could feel the earth shake with a violent force as the sounds of waves were crashing on the rocky shore, I could feel the fury and utter rage of the seas as they dismantled everything within its path. I turned to see my father in his almighty form, the aura of rage that he possessed as he led the forces of the sea into battle with the monsters that threatened their home, coloring the sea red with their blood.

I then saw the earths separate revealing the Lord of the Underworld who was accompanied by legions of the dead as they began to with the force of thousands within the enemy ranks. Slashing, Hacking and Slicing their way through any adversary that was foolish enough to stand in their way as they were aided by the very shadows that these pathetic monsters hide in.

It may have been war, but I could not help but smile at the changes that had occurred throughout these past five centuries. They were fighting as one, They were fighting as a family. I knew within my very soul that not all was lost, as long as one person had the ability to hope and fight for peace, darkness shall never prevail as the light will always shine.

I flew above the battle field with the wrath of the universe weighting down on my wings, calling for justice, calling for the redemption of all the innocent blood that had been spilled throughout the centuries by the atrocities created by Erebus and his lackeys. I brought down divine judgement onto them as I began to will the very winds of the world creating a whirlwind around me before unleashing a fury of hurricanes towards the foolish followers of darkness. I gathered the energy that Lady Chaos herself had bestowed upon me as as I raised my hand towards the sky to call down lighting to from the heavens above to incinerate those who stand in the way of light and provide the justice that had long been overdue.

Throughout the battlefield everyone had stopped after feeling the immense aura of power that I had been gathering, The Gods and all that stand beside them were looking towards me in awe at the sheer power that I possessed, I could her Zeus himself thanking Lady Chaos that I was their ally and not an enemy. The Titans and their minions however were beginning to feel fear coursing through their veins as they attempted to flee from the battle that is currently being waged.

"By the power bestowed upon me by Lady Chaos, creator the the universe. I call upon the heavens to part and provide judgement!"

After I had said those words, I lowered my raised hand in one swift and fluid movement and the skies that were once dark and filled with thunder and lighting began to shine bright, and in a flash of white, lightning began to strike. within a matter of seconds the enemy ranks that were once filled with monsters and Titans were destroyed and brought to justice by a hundreds if not thousands of pure white lighting crashing down on the earth. I could hear the cries and screams of pain and agony from the voices of those being judged.

Once the screams of pain had died down, there was nothing left from those who were judged, not even their ashed survived. The skies began to part and rain began to fall, washing away dusts of gold that remained. I looked over to the remaining forces of darkness, those lucky enough not to be struck down by the white lighting. I could see their faces begin to pale in fear, their ranks were no more. scattered within the battle field. I flew towards the Gods and landed right in front of them before staring at the remaining Titans in the eye.

Kronos was no where to be found, But I knew that this would not be the last time I would see him. It was only Perses, Prometheus, Oceanus and Iapetus that remained while the rest had retreated from the battle field or have been judged. I took a brief glance behind me and saw the Gods readying themselves for a battle with the Titans, however I knew they were weaker than they once were. I held up my hand and told them to lay down their weapons and rest, I told them that me and my knights would deal with this threat. They reluctantly acknowledged my words and my knights were now standing by my side, all eager for battle. I took a few steps forward to address Perses the Titan of Destruction

"Perses, Titan of Destruction, Surrender now or face judgement by my blade." I said in a low tone, but everyone could hear the seriousness of my voice.

The Titans, flinched for a moment before regaining their composure. Perses took a few steps forward to address me I presume, I saw him try to push down the fear that was threatening to show. I masked a sadistic look on my face, oh how I wanted them to fight, throughout the centuries I have learned that being soft will only lead to my destruction in the long run. I may show the loving and caring side of me to those who deserve it, but I will show no more mercy or pity to those who go against the word of Lady Chaos, and I will ensure that their punishment will eventually make them beg to fade.

"Fool!" Perses exclaimed, while I simply raised an eyebrow, not that anyone can see it.

"You think you have won?. This is just the beginning!. You will all perish and the Gods will be tortured!." Perses screamed as ordered the remaining monsters to attack

I noticed though that the other Titans that were left, were beginning to retreat leaving Perses to handle the current situation, without a doubt taking the opportunity to report to Erebus I inwardly sighed since I was half hoping to avoid a battle. I did not want whoever the spy is to know the strengths of me and my knights. but alas, it is unavoidable. I knew that even if my knights were strong, they still were not ready to take on the Titans in a one on one battle, We would have to wait until the Gods have recovered their strength before we plan anything. I motioned my knights to stand down and not aid him against Perses and let me handle this, although allowed them to take care of the rest of the remaining monsters.

He looked over to Zeus and the other Gods and told them to flash both he and Perses to Olympus, so that Perses would not have any chance of escape. Zeus reluctantly agreed, I looked towards Perses the Titan of Destruction and challeged him to a one on one duel to the death on Olympus, to which Perses laughed at me and told me that it would only make his victory even sweeter since after he proclaimed to kill me, he would go on and destroy the thrones of the Gods on Olympus

"So be it, If death is what you wish, I will grant it. I consider yourself judged"

* * *

**_Zeta Archangel, Prince of The Universe_**

**_Vs_**

**_Perses, The Titan of Destruction_**

_**Thalia Grace, Daughter Of Zeus, Immortal Huntress and Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt**_

_**Point Of View**  
_

* * *

I was just standing there in awe along with my fellow hunters and mistress at the sheer destruction and pure power that Zeta had performed, although I would admit that I was slightly jealous of all the lighting that was crashing down on earth, I could not help but marvel in awe at the beauty of the white lighting. He destroyed hundreds if not thousands of monsters with a mere swipe of his hands, I saw him decimate a Titan with the snap of his fingers.

I mean, Holy Shit!. just how powerful can this prince of the universe be?.

I watched as he taunted and demanded the surrender from the Titan of Destruction, but I knew that the Titan would not do such a thing. I watched as the rest of the titans except a handful of monsters retreated leaving the Titan of Destruction to square of with the Prince of the Universe. If the situation was't so serious I would have already said something along the lines of "Place your bets!" or something like that.

I was shocked however when he asked my father and the rest of the Gods to open the gates of Olympus, since it was the location on where the prince of the universe wanted to conclude their duel. I guess he didn't want to cause anymore destruction here on earth seeing that there were a number of craters already. I silently prayed to my father to keep his cool and not piss off the only being in the universe that could actually help us win this war.

To my relief my father agreed and we watched as Zeta Archangel suddenly appear beside the Titan of Destruction and grab his arm right after saying that he was judged or something. They both disappeared in flash of white. My father then summoned Iris the Goddess of the rainbow to open up a viewing portal on Olympus so that we can see the fight. I inwardly sighed to myself, we were fighting another war,

Ever since Percy had died, everything went down. everyone was is distraught since none of us could find his body, His soul was taken from the underworld leaving Uncle death breath very unhappy. We all did our best to uphold my Percy's last wish, but it was hard. especially after learning what Camp Half Blood had done. But we did our best for his sake. A few months after Percy had passed, the Gods decided to merge both camps along with the Amazons camp and the Hunt. The soldiers of Atlantis had built a barracks on the outskirts of Camp Half Blood as well.

I was confused as was the others to why the Gods had decided this, but we all just thought that this was to honor Percy, since it was likely a request we would make after saving the world another time. Everyone who had fought during the Second Titan war as well as the Second Giant war were granted immortality like the hunters to help protect the camp. for a few centuries, we experienced peace and everything was perfect, but everything went rocky last year when monsters would attack the camp, always organized as if someone was ordering them.

To my and everyone of the immortal campers suspicions, the Gods informed us of the rise of Erebus and the truth of how Percy really had died. everything that I have bottled up for the last five centuries were destroyed within a few minutes, I remember when I dropped on my knees that day and cried my heart out again. I immediately went to Annabeth and pulled her into a tight embrace, asking for her forgiveness.

She gladly accepted and we went back to being friends. everyone began to understand the situation, the guilt was still there, but I know that everyone felt the weight of the world lift from them because within those five centuries of peace, the tension was always there between the Romans and the Greeks, but now everyone was united with one goal in mind, to avenge Percy's death. although we wondered what happened to his body, none of us had any answers we silently prayed to the fates that Erebus did not have him.

The Gods began to explain their meeting with Lady Chaos, and to say I was shocked was a real understatement. They told us that when we think all is lost, Lady Chaos will send her strongest warriors to our aid. but I did not know that she would send the freaking prince of the universe to our aid. Not that I am ungrateful or anything, but we could not even see their faces, how our we suppose to trust them when we can't see anything. I looked towards Lady Artemis who was having a thoughtful look on her face, so I decided to ask.

"Lady Artemis, Is there something wrong?, you were drowned in thought" I asked her.

"It is probably nothing, Its just, there is something familiar with this so called _prince_"

Lady Artemis replied with slight venom on the word prince, I guess she did not like that the heir to the universe was a boy. I could not help but laugh as I remembered when the truth was revealed to us, and We found out that Chaos was a girl, Lady Artemis gave a knowing smirk to all the male Gods especially her brother, everyone woman and goddess laughed during that moment since it was widely known that a knowing and happy smirk from Lady Artemis was the exact equivalent of Apollo's Victory Dance.

"Why do you think that they hide their faces?, Do they not trust us?" I asked seriously curious.

I saw Lady Artemis ponder on this for a moment before giving me her reply.

"Would you reveal your face and the your identity along with your comrades to people you do not know, while a war is being waged?"

Lady Artemis replied with a question of her own.

"Well no, I guess not"

Gods I hate it when she does that, why can't she just answer the question directly, why does she always have to answer with a question of her own. I swear that even though she denies it, Lady Artemis and Apollo has the same annoying quality when it comes to their own personal amusement. Although she does present a very valid point. I would not want to reveal myself to everyone if I had just first met them. years and years of war had thought me to do otherwise, I guess that we would just have to wait until we can gain their trust. but something does seem familiar about this prince.

I noticed the air around us thinned a bit, and a viewing portal had opened showing us Olympus and the throne room where the prince of the universe who was dressed in pure white robes, with the most beautiful silver armor covered him. I noticed the carvings etched onto his armor, they were an symbols that I did not understand, I noticed that his wings were retracted to my confusion since I did not know that wings could do that. I looked at his weapons and was amazed by the beauty of it. It was a long Halberd that was crafted in silver, the staff I could tell was a mix of imperial gold and celestial bronze, I could also some white energy thing pulse through the weapon.

He was still wearing his helmet but I could assume that he was staring down at the Titan of Destruction, waiting for him to make the first move. I was wondering why he would not just snap his fingers and be done with it, I guess he would tell us after whatever he does with Perses, I wondered how he was going to fight to bastard Titan.

**_I saw the battle finally start as the two of them rushed in swinging their respective weapons from opposite sides. I saw Zeta bend backwards and thrust his halberd into the ground, flipping backwards and landing in a crouch before ripping the weapon out of the ground and taking up his stance with one arm out with the halberd held upright. I saw him leap forward at the Titan of Destruction and with one fluid motion raise his weapon in the air and swiftly bring it down on the Titan's blade, which shattered upon contact leaving the blade in half._**

I was stunned with the skill he had, This so called prince of the universe was holding a much larger and heavier weapon but he was wielding it with such grace, I had never seen anything like it before, It was like a dance, every step rehearsed to perfection, there was not a single wasted movement on his part. I looked around and saw everyone staring wide eyed at the display of skill, although I could tell that Hephaestus or Vulcan to the Romans was eyeing the weapon of Zeta Archangel, no doubt thinking of ways on creating something like that. I turned my attention towards the screen again to watch the fight. I was already feeling sorry for the Titan of Destruction.

**_I watched as as the Titan of Destruction throw his now broken weapon away, growling in frustration, I turned towards the other side of the screen to see Zeta Archangel put away his weapon, likely mocking the Titan, I growled a bit at the display of arrogance but quickly put it aside. I kind of agreed to humiliating the Titan. I saw the titan of destruction looking at his opponent intently and tried rushing forward, but was smashed to the ground with a punch to the face. Zeta Archangel gripped The Titan of Destruction's hair tightly and then yanked it harshly; causing Perses's screams to echo in every corner of the room they were situated in._**

I winced slightly at the brutality before seeing the prince of the universe Zeta Archangel apply some sort of white energy to his grip and then flung his shrieking opponent against a pillar, to which the titan of destruction whimpered as gold ichor oozed down his mouth. Before the the titan of destruction could even get up, Zeta Archangel appeared in front of him with his fist raised and slammed it down against Perses's stomach. Bones cracked while Zeta Archangel's downed opponent continued to struggle for breath.

**Judging by Archangel's sadistic laugh, I knew that he couldn't care less for the sounds as he stomped Perses's face at a painfully slow pace, to which gold ichor leaked down on the ground below. Pulling his right leg back, The prince of the universe kicked the downed man across the ground. the titan of destruction skidded to a halt as his back slammed harshly against the wall.**

This guy was brutal I thought, I had never seen such a brutal beating, not even Lady Artemis would display such brutality, I mean I guess the Titan deserved it, but still to think that the so called prince would do something so brutal, I spotted Uncle Hades with the corner of my eye and He was grinning at the sight. I chuckled lightly at that, I guess he was using this new opportunity to research new ways to torture the poor souls who were placed on the fields of punishment. An agonizing screen snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked back towards the screen to see what was happening

**_I saw the titan of destruction wheezing in pain as the battle was becoming taxing for him to continue. I felt as if he was dying and his time was approaching him now. There wasn't more he could do because he was too weak at the moment. He got up from his position with the support of the wall and tried gathering his strength to make a counter move. However, his opponent Zeta Archangel was faster as he appeared in front of him once again. Zeta gripped the titan of destruction by the throat before kneeing him in the gut, then punching him across the face. Perses could barely scream as he was hurled to the opposing wall._**

I looked away from the screen and looked at my surroundings; the Gods and Goddesses were looking on with an impassive expression. The hunters as well as the amazons were watching with a small gleeful smile at the display of brutality against the Titan, since they all knew every horrible act the Titan of Destruction had committed. I turned towards the Romans and Greek demigods and noticed that they were all watching wide eyed at the display of brutality as Zeta Archangel, The prince of the universe was simple destroying the Titan of destruction in a one sided battle. I smirked at my brothers face as he was doing a pretty good impression of a fish before turning my attention to the screen once again.

**_"I… I cannot die here! If I had my full power, I could kill you easily!" The titan of destruction shouted loudly before wincing as the pain in his body came rushing back._**

**_Zeta Archangel smirked and laughed a spine chilling laugh before coldly saying, "It wouldn't matter if you did. You are nothing compared to me as you aren't even worth polishing my shoes. Relish your moments on the floor, Perses. This will be your funeral ground."_**

**_The titan of destruction cried out in protest before he was silenced by a hook across the face. His jaw cracked as a dent formed on the wall from the impact. Agonizing screams filled up the entire area and it continued as the prince of the universe kicked the titan of destruction's legs from under him, halting his screams as he fell to the ground face first. Zeta Archangel wasn't done as he stomped the man's back viciously and the bone shattering sounds emitted._**

**_Painfully bringing his palm up, the titan of destruction gathered some sort of dark energy and was screaming something in some sort of language none of us could understand as multiple purple colored beams shot out from his opened palms and went charging into his Zeta Archangels's direction._**

**_Holy Shit! I thought to myself, Since when the hell could a Titan do something like that?!, could this be something of Erebus's doing?. I wondered along those lines before planting my eyes firmly on the screen, not wanting to miss out on anything._**

**_Zeta Archangel easily predicted the movements of the beams and dodged them with no real effort, much to Perses's horror. As soon as Zeta dodged the final purple beam, he rushed forward at blinding speeds and then smashed the titan of destruction in the face, sending him backwards to the ground._**

**_"ACK!" Perses shrieked in pain as gold ichor started leaking from his mouth and he held his stomach tightly, wincing at the agony he was feeling right now._**

**_"Here is your chance, Perses. I want to see this full power of yours." Zeta Archangel said emotionlessly as he eyed the man with disgust while stepping back, waiting for Perses to gather his strength_**

I looked towards Lady Artemis with confusion evident in my eyes, Why did he give the titan of destruction a chance to gain strength, was it his arrogance, I wondered.

"Lady Artemis, Why did he allow the Titan to gain strength. How arrogant can this person be?" I asked, with a clear distaste for his actions.

Before Lady Artemis could reply to my question, one of the knights that accompanied Zeta Archangel here spoke up,

"It isn't arrogance Lady Grace, It is the first time that any of us had witnessed and fought someone who had the blessing of Erebus, We do not know what it can do, although reckless, The prince needs to know what exactly can this blessing do. so that he may find a way to counter it in the future, It also can give us a glimpse of what else Erebus can do" The knight spoke in a sagely tone,

I looked towards Lady Artemis and the Gods as the understanding dawned on them, as they looked towards the screen even more interested, since this would give them some insight and advantage in this war if we are able to find a counter measure for the enemies abilities.

**_The titan of destruction did not say anything as a figure emerged from the shadows and came rushing forward and then merged together with him as a light enveloped his being. Panting heavily, Perses clenched his fists as he was now at full power, but the damage that was already done to his body was beyond belief. The titan of destruction pulled his fist back and rushed forward in the direction of his opponent and tried unleashing a sequence of punches. However, Zeta Archangel dodged all of them easily and then landed a punch to Perses's neck, which made the man go wide-eyed before screaming at the top of his lungs._**

**_Zeta Archangel gripped the titan of destruction's throat tightly. "You're still weak." He said coldly before swatting him across the face like a lowly peasant._**

**_"I… I WILL KILL YOU!" Perses screeched furiously before coughing up gold ichor as his breathing was becoming rather taxing for him. The damage being done was too atrocious._**

**_The prince of the universe smirked as he looked at the titan of destruction before emotionlessly saying, "This is only getting started. You have a lot of suffering ahead of you, oh great titan of destruction_**

**_Perses began coughing as gold ichor accumulated in his mouth, along with the dust that entered from his impact on the ground. He was feeling the pain rushing back to him and it was unreal. Wheezing in agony, he groggily got up before getting smashed to the ground with a punch to the face by his Zeta Archangel. The Titan skidded back against the south-east pillar of the room, to which the painting which hung above it fell onto his head and shattered upon the impact. Screeching as the glass penetrated his skull, The Titan of destruction mustered his strength to pull the glass out._**

**_Not waiting for the titan to recover, the prince of the universe spread his wings and instantly approached his foe with blinding speed that would make Hermes look slow, and gripped his neck tightly. Using the momentum, Zeta Archangel rushed forward and then jumped midair with the titan of destruction in hand before choke slamming him on the cold hard marbled floor in the center of the room._**

I along with everyone winced at the sight, a bunch of Ohh, and Ouch echoed throughout the camp, and we all had one thing in mind, This was just the beginning of his suffering?. I shuddered at the thought and pittied the fool who would intentionally get on this guys bad side. I looked towards Ares and Hades who were jumping up and down high fiving each other and then go for the ever so cliche chest bump like a bunch of college frat boys, while those who were not use to the display a few demigods were on the verge of throwing up as the brutal display, it was really not what they wanted to see, I inwardly sighed before redirecting my attention back to the screen to see what was going to happen next. but unknown to everyone including me a certain spy was watching on with a shocked expression at the one-sidedness that was happening. It was totally beyond comprehension in her eyes as the so called prince of the universe was humiliating the titan of destruction like he was nothing but a fly on the wall

**_The marbled floor that was basically indestructible in the room had been destroyed, as a crater was formed from the impact . With the noises echoing the room instantly, Zeta Archangel felt a block of marble smashing against his leg and smirked. Kicking the titan of destruction's face to send him thrashing against another side of the room, _**

**_Zeta Archangel approached his twitching opponent as his arms glowed a mixed color of blue and white as he eyed him viciously._**

**_"I'm not done yet, let me heal you boy" Zeta Archangel whispered as he placed his hands on Perses's body, to which the wounds slowly and gradually began to dissipate._**

**_Perses's eyes squinted as he felt himself getting healed and a look of horror emerged as he observed his opponent right next to him. Crawling backwards, he quickly approached a pillar where his back made contact with as the shattered glass on the ground pierced the skin of his left hand._**

**_Zeta Archangel looked on at the titan with an impassive expression. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked emotionlessly as his expressions never wavered before continuing, "I still have to destroy you."_**

**_With that, Perses's eyes went wide as he groggily rose to his feet, wincing harshly at the damage done to his cranium. The pain was literally crashing his mind and there was only so much that he could do at this point. Quickly, he began gathering up his darkness energy to at least try to harm his opponent._**

**_"Fall to the darkness" The titan of destruction whispered as red and black colored snake slithered its way around Zeta Archangel's body, tightening and restricting his movement._**

**_Perses seeing this, started laughing maniacally. "Hahahaahaha! You cannot escape!" He exclaimed happily as he began looking at his enemy with a menacing smile._**

**_With that, the titan of destruction slowly made his way towards the prince of the universe so he could finally teach him a lesson. By extending his fist, he slammed Archangel on the chest and then mustered up the strength to land a kick to his shoulder. Following suit, he grunted loudly as he jumped up in the air before stomping the fallen figure of his opponent. However, when that happened, a layer of smoke emerged. The titan of destruction looked on with wide-eyes as the smoke dissipated and the prince was nowhere to be seen._**

**_"Pathetic." Came a voice from behind Perses, which got him to quickly turn around to the source of the sound before paling in fear at what he saw._**

**_Zeta Archangel punched his opponent, causing the man to get sent flying into the pillar before him which crushed it upon impact and the Titan went crashing further. Perses coughed up blood at the vicious attack from the blonde and wheezed in pain as he looked on with shock._**

**_"How did…you?" Perses asked through gritted teeth as he tried getting up, but felt a bone crack in his legs and that caused him to wince sharply at the pain._**

**_Archangel chuckled as he slowly made his way towards Perses before coldly saying, "I really don't have to explain myself to people like you. The only thing you deserve is to be put down like the dog you are."_**

**_Perses went wide-eyed and began screaming for the prince of the universe to leave him alone. However, he knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands as he gathered up his dark energy. Quickly, he began to cross his arms above his head as he started chanting again in some ancient language. Following suit, shadows drew themselves towards him as a small black orb formulated which grew in size and gained small white lights inside it._**

**_Perses glared blazingly at his opponent before yelling, "You harmed me for the last time. Now I will destroy everyone in this world. YOU WILL DIE FOR HUMILIATING ME!"_**

**_Zeta Archangel narrowed his eyes at the display and simply formulated a quick plan as he waited for what was going to happen._**

"What the Hades is that?!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear, as they were also thinking along the same lines as me. Uncle Hades was looking at me though in a disapproving glare since I used his name as a cuss again. My father and Uncle Poseidon however were on the verge of rushing forward and try to deflect the wave of energy, but the knights stopped them as they explained that he would only be getting in the way. With that, they all awaited the inevitable.

We all watched as the titan of destruction gave out a blood thirsty screech before releasing a wave of dark energy in the form of the black orb and hurled it towards Archangel, however we noticed that Archangel merely smirked as he encased himself and the whole Olympian throne room in a layer of white aura that surrounded them like a barrier against the attack.

The black colored orb connected head on with the white energy based barrier, to which wind formulated and every remaining painting shattered and statue torn to the ground. The echoes of the air resonated,

After a few seconds when the attack died down and the black orb and the energy made of darkness completely died down, the titan of destruction dropped down onto his knees in utter shock unable to comprehend how utterly useless it was to fight the prince of the universe. We watched as Zeta Archangel slowly brought out his halberd and approached the kneeling Titan,

"You have been judged Titan, May eternal damnation have mercy on your soul" We hear the prince of the universe speak before his halberd was engulfed with pure white energy as he shoved his weapon straight into the Titan of destruction's chest, we hear Perses scream in excruciating pain before falling lifeless to the ground and flickered as he faded from existence.

Zeta then turned towards us and told my father who was still in shock at what had happened to come to Olympus so that we can all discuss on how to counter Erebus and his allies, I had to admit, seeing the power that Perses wielded from Erebus's blessing was unnerving but having Zeta Archangel on our side I can't help but feel a glimmer of hope, that maybe we can all come out of this war alive.

Once we had arrived on Olympus the Gods all had introduced themselves as well as the immortal campers, I was about to introduce along with the rest of the hunters of Lady Artemis, when a familiar figure stepped out of the crowd, and made her way towards Zeta Archangel. I noticed that The prince of the Universe stiffened along with his knights, like something was not right, but what.

I watched as well as the other Gods and everyone else were staring at the scene in front of us right now, we watched as she moved towards Archangel until they were facing face to face, only a few inches apart. I saw the knights reach for their weapons but were quickly shut down by Zeta Archangel, I was confused, why did they seem so familiar with each other. This was the first time I had seen her leave the camp ever since Percy had died. what happened next shocked us all out of our minds as we were frozen in our spots.

We saw her grab his hood and lift it, revealing a very familiar midnight black hair, and those deep sea green eyes that I fell in love with, It was Percy, and he was alive, I never felt so much turmoil before, He was alive, the love of my life was alive, and I am so going to kill him once I get over my state of shock, I made my way towards him with lightning crackling within my hands, but my eyes widened in fear as I saw her stab him with a silver blade in the chest.

Cries of outrage were heard throughout the throne room, The Gods were in as much shock as we were, but they quickly rushed towards her, chaining her in celestial bronze chains as Apollo made his way towards Percy to try and heal him. Tears were already falling from my eyes, It was happening all over again, He was dying again. He just found his way back to me and now he was dying again.

I turned towards her and rushed to face her, I was fuming with anger. How could she do this!. I thought to myself. I pushed away the demigods that were watching her in chains and I faced her and practically screamed.

"Why?! Why?! Why would you do this?! HE JUST CAME BACK!" I screamed, as everyone aside from Apollo who was currently doing his best not to repeat the past. was listening , wanting to know the reason why.

"MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!, AND THIS IMPOSTOR WILL NOT RUIN HIS IMAGE!, LORD EREBUS WAS RIGHT WHEN HE BROUGHT ME BACK FROM THE DEAD!, YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ALL KILLED MY FAMILY! MY HUSBAND! MY NEWLY BORN DAUGHTER! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! THAT THING THERE IS NOT MY SON!" she screamed,

"How can you say that?! Your son is right there! Dying again!. He is your son SALLY!, THAT IS PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed at her, but not before giving her a thunder slap.

I cannot even begin to comprehend what she had said, "brought back from the dead?," I thought to myself. I promised I would get my answers later, but now I needed to make sure the Percy did not die a second time around.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_

_**CHAPTER 4 IS DONE BABY!. i BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING!, DO NOT LIE!. NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING!. HAHAHAHAHA. **_

_**THATS WHAT EVERYONE GETS THINKING ANNABETH IS THE TRAITOR.! HAHAHA. :))**_

_**DON'T WORRY. EXPLANATIONS ON HOW SALLY IS ALIVE AND BECAME THE TRAITOR WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH IS TOMORROW.**_

_**BUT TO EASE YOUR MINDS**_

_**READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN.**_

_**PERCY SAW A FIGURE KILL SALLY AND PAUL, **_

_**BUT IN SALLY'S EYES, IT WAS A FAMILIAR FACE THAT KILLED THEM BUT NOT BEFORE GLOATING AT HOW PERCY WAS KILLED. :)))**_

_**OHH EREBUS, YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD. :))**_

_**PEACE OUT! LEAVE A REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. LAST DAY OF THE POLLS ARE TOMORROW!. :))))**_


	5. Origins, Revelations and Love?

**_Author's note :_**

**_This is the fifth installment in this Percy Jackson Fan fiction, while for others this doesn't mean anything, but for me, its a milestone. I would like to thank everyone who had been supporting this story, This is my first Percy Jackson story written and my second story written overall. So its very humbling to see that people actually like the way I write,_**

**_I apologize if others do not like it, but I can't appease everyone, If anyone has any complaints with how I write, feel free to bring it up with me, I would be happy to listen to any advice that you may provide._**

**_I have made this chapter especially to answer some questions that is running through your minds. But please know that not everything will be answered, but they eventually will as the story progresses._**

**_I have decided, that after this chapter. I will leave the polls open for a few more hours before I decide on who will be the official pairing. But it isn't going to be all fluffy, as you may have noticed, there a lot of people who are admiring Percy, so whoever will be voted as the official partner, will have to endure a lot of arguments, competition and a very spiteful night elf._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Origins, Revelations and Love?_**

**_Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Universe_**

**_Point of View_**

* * *

The battle with the titan of destruction, was surprising to say the least. It was the the first time I had faced and fought someone who possessed the blessing of Erebus himself, although reckless, I needed to know what exactly could this blessing do. From what I have seen, that it amplifies the power of whoever was blessed for a short period of time, but what confuses me though is that Erebus needed something to merge with himself to use the blessing to full effect, and that last attack he used was devastating. I highly doubt that I could have made it out alive, if I was not blessed by Lady Chaos herself.

I looked towards the viewing portal set up by the Goddess of the Rainbow, and saw the gaping mouths of the Gods of Olympus and everyone that was currently surrounding them, I motioned to Zeus to return to Olympus with everyone so that we may discuss our course of action and devise a strategy create counter measures against Erebus along with his brothers and sisters. We also needed to devise a contingency plan for the unfortunate event that the spy is not found, but that is something I will discuss with the Gods alone.

As I was waiting for the Gods of Olympus to arrive, I began to reminisce about the memories of centuries past. It was nostalgic, It had been so long since I have been in the presence of the earth's ocean. I could feel the waves rejoice upon my return, I pondered if my father felt it as well. As much as I would love to reveal myself, it would not be wise with a spy within our midst. My thoughts were turned as I was unconsciously standing on the very spot I had died the first time. At that moment, I could feel the anger rise upon within me again. Erebus was going to pay for hurting the ones I love. I had not even fully forgiven myself for having everyone around me grieve for my supposed death.

Once the Gods had arrived on Olympus, I snapped my fingers and the whole room was engulfed in a flash of white as the craters and damage created during my fight with the Titan of Destruction was instantly repaired as if it was brand new. I smirked at their gaping faces, after they had seen what I had just done. I remember the first time I did something like that, I was gaping my self as my own jaw was planted firmly on the ground. 'Creation Magic' Lady Chaos called it, It was my birth right once I had become the Archangel.

Once the Gods had finished gaping and returned to reality, we decided that It would be best to introduce ourselves first, to so that we all knew how to address each other. I chuckled to myself a bit after that, even after five hundred year, The Gods were always a stick for formalities, but I would not have it any other way. I stepped forward with my knights behind me as we introduced ourselves.

"Noble Gods of Olympus, Brave demigods, fearless warriors of the sea, flawless hunters of the hunt and ferocious ladies of the amazon" I said calling their attention

"My name is Zeta Archangel, Prince of the Universe. Heir to Chaos" (Perseus Jackson)

I said as I spread my wings for all to see, as I took a few steps back to allow my knights to introduce themselves.

My name is Alpha, second in command to the Archangel (Luke Castellan Son of Hermes)

I am known as Theta, strategist to the prince of the universe (Zoe Nightshade Hunter of Artemis)

We are known as Phi and Psi, Guardians of Justice and of the Innocent (Charles Beckendorf Son of Hephaestus and Selena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite)

Once they had their introductions, the Gods of Olympus gave a thankful nod. I turned my head to the side to take a look at the ranks of both Roman and Greek demigods, I noticed that their numbers had grown throughout the past five hundred years. I could see that they were all trained better than we were before the war with the Titans and Giants. I was about to speak but I was cut off by a figure that emerged from the shadows. I saw everyone except for me and my knights tense and draw their weapons. I put a hand to stop them from doing anything rash as the figure walked to wards my before giving a bow, I motioned him to stand and asked in a whisper that only we could hear.

"Why have you revealed yourself Omega?" I asked with genuine curiosity, since it was very out of character of him to do so.

"Brother, Lady Chaos said that it was time for the Creed to leave the shadows and embrace the light." Omega replied.

I was momentarily stunned by the proclamation Omega had said, but nodded in understanding as well. It would seem that the threat facing us was far too great for the Creed to remain in the shadows, I turned towards the Gods of Olympus who were still on guard, as if they were eyeing Omega with a stern eye like they saw him from somewhere and were trying to recall from where, I motioned for Omega to introduce himself to the Gods and their allies, to which Omega nodded in understanding.

"I am Omega, Leader of the Creed, Guardian of the Universe, protector of the prince." Omega said with a sagely tone, that was daring anyone to try and question him.

The Gods were left wide eyed at the revelation and I sensed that they had more questions to ask before they introduced themselves. I sighed inwardly as I knew that this was going to be a very long meeting, not to mention day. I steeled myself for the boredom that was to come and told the Gods that they may ask their questions now, before we continue so that our war meeting would go uninterrupted.

"Why do you hide your face?, If we are to accept you as our allies. How can we trust a person whose face we do not know?" Athena asked. I noticed from the tone of her voice that it was not coming from arrogance but genuine concern. It seems that the Gods have really changed. This brought a smile on my face before I answered her question.

"We will reveal ourselves in time, dear Goddess of Wisdom. You of all people know that trust is earned not given. I do not expect you to trust us right away, but I do expect everyone's cooperation. The threat is too great and misplaced arguments will only become a hindrance to a goal the we both share"

I replied as I was silently thanking Lady Chaos who crammed thousands of years worth of political knowledge into my kelp filled brain. Lady Athena acknowledged my words and took her seat on her throne once again. This time it was Uncle Hades who spoke up.

"How was this Omega person able to emerge from the shadows?. I do not know of anyone aside from my children who are able to shadow travel, and what is this creed he speaks of?, are they also able to shadow travel?" My Uncle Hades asked, as his son Nico Di Angelo who was beside him nodded also curious on how this was possible.

"The Creed is and Order that has been standing since the beginning of time itself, They are the assassins of Lady Chaos, tasked with guarding the universe, they fight the darkness within every living star and planet. Blessed by Lady Chaos they are gifted to be able to blend within the shadows themselves, to be able to fight the darkness from the very shadows they cast."

Once I said that, I saw the Gods of Olympus eyes widen at the revelation that had just been revealed. I noticed that they were conversing about something and I could tell that it was of great importance, as they were not paying attention to anybody anymore. but what? I thought to myself, I bid my time before slowly loosing patience so I decided to break their conversation and asked.

"What is it , that is so important for you to ignore our presence, when we should be discussing counter measures for the war" I asked slightly annoyed that they still had that habit of forgetting everything of importance to converse with themselves.

"I apologize Lord Zeta," Poseidon spoke. "But five hundred years ago, before the tragedy happened, Lady Chaos spoke within our minds, leaving us with a prophecy after her warning that Erebus had risen"

I was shocked for a moment, A prophecy that Lady Chaos had left, I was not aware of such a prophecy. I wondered why would she keep something like this from me, I turned my attention towards my knights and Omega, who looked just as stunned as I was, by the frowns visible on their faces, they were not aware of this either. This is bad I thought to myself. A prophecy only complicates things, I turned my attention towards my father and told him and the rest of the Gods of Olympus that we were not aware of this prophecy and asked if they could speak of it.

Apollo stepped down from his throne as he went to the center of the throne room to address everyone that was currently present, He took a deep breath as if trying to fully recall the prophecy word for word before speaking.

**_Darkness Shall Spread And Engulf The World_**

**_Through The Tears Of One, Those Under The Light Shall Unite_**

**_The Betrayed Shall Rise And Take The Light_**

**_An Order As Old As Time Stands By His Side To Show His Might_**

**_Love Lived, Love Lost and Love Found Shall Be His Test_**

**_To Uphold His Creed Or Watch The World Die And Rest_**

I was drowning in my thoughts as I tried to decipher the meaning of this latest prophecy that had just been brought to my attention. I now know what had them seriously conversing with themselves, The prophecy clearly states that the Creed is the Order as old as time, I had half a mind to believe that the prophecy was pertaining to me, but knowing that prophecies were never straight forward I decided to put the thought away for a moment, I could decipher its meaning in private with my knights and the Creed, as by the formation their mouths were taking, they did not like not knowing of this vital piece of information sooner.

"I will help you decipher the meaning of this prophecy on a later time, before you ask more questions, Let me ask, what did you mean by a tragedy that happened after this prophecy Lady Chaos had given you?" I asked.

I saw the Gods of Olympus visibly flinch at my question, It peaked my curiosity after seeing this. unknown to me my knights were all mentally face palming themselves at my question, probably questioning my ability to be an amazing leader and a foolish seaweed brain at the same time. I noticed that it just was not the Gods but the Romans and Demigods themselves flinched at my question. Thankfully it was Aunt Hestia that answered my question. I inwardly smiled to myself at seeing her, her beauty had not faded from the day I met her during the final moments against the Titans and Kronos. Her milky skin was still flawless and her eyes that were full of hope that had always brought a smile to my face. She stepped down from her throne before bowing to me slightly and I bowed in return earning a few shocked looks from the Gods but a grateful smile from my Aunt.

"My prince, My name is Hestia and I am known as the Goddess of the Hearth, after Lady Chaos had spoken to us, warning us about the grave threat that we would face and the prophecy she had left. The light that once shined so bright within a young hero by the name of Perseus Jackson began to fade, He was the greatest of heroes that had ever walked the planes of the earth. His midnight black hair that always reminded us of the night, his eyes that were a deep color of sea green that seemed to beam with hope and love as it always showed the majesty of the seas he was born from. His smile that could cure the gravest of illnesses, always leaving hope, lifting the sadness that within the hearts of those around him. His courage could never be questioned as at a young age he was forced to fight a war that was neither his but ours. He fought with the might of a thousand blades, that liberated this world from the very forces of darkness."

I was speechless, they were speaking about me that way, I could not stop my very own tears from falling down my eyes, I was tempted right then and there to raise my hood and show everyone that I am still here, but a firm hand from Omega as he gripped my shoulder told me otherwise, since It was not advisable to do so knowing that there was still a spy within our ranks. I saw Lady Hestia wipe a way a tear before continuing her story

"He sacrificed his own happiness for the happiness of others, He fought and vanquished the darkness that threatened his family, his friends and his comrades. After the second Titan and The second Giant war he was praised as a hero, My brother Zeus offered him godhood for the services he had rendered from the war, but being the selfless man that he is, He declined in favor of staying with the woman he loves. No one had ever denied godhood, nevertheless twice. but Percy was different. He was special, He was the first person who acknowledged me." Hesita said, and it started a chain reaction within the Gods and their children.

"He was everything a father could ask for" Poseidon said

"He did the seas proud, and I am proud to call him my brother" Triton added

"Even if he was a pain in my godly ass, he was courageous and gained my respect in the end" Zeus thundered, causing me and everyone to let out a small chuckle at his words.

"He was the only man I respected, even if his marksmanship was horrendus" Artemis stated

"He was the only one I would allow my sister to love" Apollo added but received an arrow that nearly missed his jewels.

"He was a good fight!" The God of War said

"He proved me wrong countless of times, and that earned my respect" Athena said

"He was okay," The God of Wine said while reading a magazine, earning a few glares from the Gods of Olympus and their children

"Perseus showed me the error in my ways," The Queen of Gods admitted.

"He was a sexy beast!" Aphrodite squealed.

"The boy showed me to trust my own family" Hephaestus stated

"He saved my son" Hermes added

"He always ate his cereal, that why he is a hero" Demeter stated seriously, earning a few curious faces from everyone, including me.

"He was my brother" Jason and Nico said

"He was the love of my life" Annabeth stated

"He was perfect," Hestia finished.

Never in my life was I so touched and felt so loved that this very moment, I was fighting every nerve and fiber within my very being not to reveal myself, I felt a wave of guilt hit me since it was me that allowed them to feel this pain of loss, something that I never wanted them to feel. I was even more determined to end Erebus once and for all so that I may spend time with my family, so that they can finally know that I am alive and everything will be alright. I turned towards my knights and Omega, my friends, my family and they all just smiled back at me, I could feel that they were happy for me, and They were as determined as me to end this war so that we can all live our lives the way we want. I turned towards the Gods who were having a solemn moment themselves, no doubt remembering all the memories, good and bad. I slowly wiped a tear from my eyes that did not go unnoticed from them, before they could I ask, I cut them off and said.

"I am sure that wherever the son of Poseidon is, he is smiling down upon you. I can feel the love that you all have for him, and I know that he would be eternally grateful to all of you. I can feel the purity within your hearts as you described him to me, To be honest I am actually very jealous of him, since he has so many people that love and care for him with all of your hearts. It is something beautiful and something that you should all cherish for eternity. I know that if I had as much people who loved me, I would walk through Tartarus and back just to be with any one of you."

I said with a genuine smile on my face, the first smile that I had given which had all my emotions held within this smile, It brought my heart to tears, but what shocked me next is when Lady Hestia pulled me into a warm embrace to which I graciously returned. It had been so long since I have felt the warmth of my owns family's embrace and it was a feeling that I would never want to let go of, I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her lovely eyes and whispered that everything would soon be alright, and not to lose hope,

Once the tale was over, the Goddess of the Hearth returned to her thrones but not before wiping a lone tear of joy that was falling from her eyes, and turning around to hide the blush that was already creeping onto her cheeks, earning a snicker from the Gods and a knowing glare from Aphrodite, not that I noticed though. I could not help but think of the times I was here, admiring the beauty that is Olympus, before I remembered the task at hand and asked

"Is there anything else that you wish to ask of me and my knights?" I asked the Gods, and this time it was Zeus who answered my question with a question of his own.

"With respect Lord Archangel, but to win this war, we would need to know what powers you wield, so that we can plan our counter attack"

Zeus asked, and to his credit it was a valid point, we knew everything that the Gods of Olympus could do, but they knew nothing about us but that we can fight, and fight damn well. I looked towards my knights and Omega and they nodded in understanding that they would have to give a brief description on what they could do. But I knew that they know better that to give everything. I knew that they would only say enough to satisfy the King of God's question.

"I am blessed with perfect swordsmanship and battle senses, My blade is only second to the Archangel, and my heightened senses allow me to anticipate attacks directed towards me and gives me ample time to give a proper reaction" Alpha ( Luke Castellan) stated

"I blessed with perfect accuracy, making me a dangerous marksman. I was hardened through countless battles, merciless to my foes." Theta (Zoe Nightshade) stated

"Our powers are forged with the flames of love and justice, We were blessed by Lady Chaos to be able to create barriers of light to counter the forces of darkness" Phi (Charles Beckendorf ) explained for the he and Psi (Selena Beauregard)

"I am blessed with the shadows, as are my brothers in the Creed, we are assassins and specialize in just that" Omega said in a tone that left no arguments.

"I am blessed with the power of Chaos, the Power of Creation. As long as my intentions are pure of heart, I can will the elements to my will." I stated.

After leaving the Gods of Olympus gaping and slightly jealous, The Gods one by one, introduced themselves and their children to us. After Apollo had finished, I turned towards Artemis and her hunt as they made their way towards us, until I felt my heart stop as I noticed a familiar face approach me. My mind went blank in an instant, It just could not be, After five hundred years I never thought I would see her wonderful face again.

My knights and Omega noticed the sudden change in my body language as they turned around to see the reason for this change, They saw the same thing I saw and they visibly flinched, as if shaken from all of their thoughts. without a second to spare, they all raised their weapons that were in their hands. Their instincts as well as mine, were going haywire, I told them to stand down even if it went against my very gut. This feeling of dread that I once felt before was slowly creeping its hideous head once again and began coursing through my veins .

But this time, I ignored everything around me, I ignored the stares that were placed on me. As my mind went blank I knew that I could not keep this secret anymore. If she was alive, I needed her to know. I would deal with Erebus and the spy when the time came, but I needed my own mother know that I am alive. Is this the reason why she was walking towards me, I thought to myself.

Questions were running through my mind, does she know that I am her son?, did she feel a connection when she saw me? if so, how? how is she alive.? I clearly remember when Erebus murdered my family. but now here she is walking straight towards me, I thought that maybe Uncle Hades brought her back to life, and if he did I would be forever grateful to him. Visible tears were already flowing from my eyes, earning curious stares from the Gods of Olympus.

My own mother Sally Jackson was finally just a few inches in front of me, She had not aged a day in the last five hundred centuries, no doubt gaining immortality from my father and the rest of the Gods of Olympus. I would have never thought that I would ever look into her eyes again. I never thought that I would ever get a chance to beg for her forgiveness for being so weak. She slowly reached towards my hood and raised it, revealing my midnight black hair and deep sea green eyes to the Gods of Olympus, The Roman and Greek demigods, The Amazons , the Atlanteans, The Hunters.

Gasps of shock and wonder were heard and it echoed throughout the Olympian throne room, as everyone was staring at me in disbelief that I was alive and the prince of the universe no less. I looked towards my knights for a moment and they smiled at the reunion and I thanked them for understanding, This was something that I could never put on hold. Tears were already falling down my face like a waterfall. I noticed that my father and brother who snapped out of there shock slowly made their way towards me, My mother however cupped my cheek with her hands and stared right into my eyes which I stared back at hers.

It was only then that I noticed something horrible, something that made my stomach turn, something that I denied with my very soul as the blood in my veins began to boil and burn with the anger of a thousand suns. Her once brown eyes that were full of life, quickly turned into pitch black that engulfed her eyes. It was now dull and lifeless, full of grief and sadness, I wanted to scream for the blood of Erebus, I knew right then and there that my very own mother was the person he had corrupted since my mother should never have these kinds of eyes. I was about to do something about it, try to take the corruption away from her, but my voice was taken away when I noticed a sharp pain in my chest. As I looked down I saw a six inch dagger that had pierced my chest, I silently thanked Chaos that it missed my heart but I knew that I was going to faint in a while due to the pain. The last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness of my subconscious was the screams of outrage from my father and the Gods of Olympus. I silently prayed that they would not do anything until my wound was healed.

* * *

**Pheobe Artemis**

**Goddess of the Moon and Hunt**

**Point of View**

* * *

It cannot be. I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open at the very revelation that had just unfolded right before my very eyes. It was really him, I cannot be mistaken. It can only be him. The only man who had earned my respect, but how?. How is he alive I wondered, when suddenly a memory surfaced from the very back of my mind. Omega, his companion. He was wearing the very same uniform of those who had taken his body right after the light faded from his eyes. I did not know what to feel at the moment, I was furious at them taking his body without our knowledge or permission but at the same time I was ecstatic that he was alive, and a prince no less.

Feelings that I had thought would never resurface began to stir within my soul. but I needed to know first, if this was the same Perseus as the one I that had gained my respect and admiration. My thoughts turned towards Thalia Grace, My half sister and the lieutenant of my hunters. How did she feel about his return, about this revelation. I knew that she loved the boy.. no man, that was in front of us. If she was in love with Perseus what would happen to the hunt, who would he choose?. not to mention the daughter of Athena. She was his first love. but will it all be the same?, would I even have a chance?. I was taken out of my thoughts and snapped back to reality when I heard a heart wrenching scream.

My eyes widened when I saw the very man that had defied the fates and returned from the dead with a blade stabbed right through his chest. I was immediately frozen in my place as I was forced to relieve those horrid memories of his dying breath. I saw Thalia Grace rush towards demanding her reason for this. this. this atrocity. What I heard next shattered my heart, She blamed the Gods for her sons death, and I could not find anything to counter her deceleration. I knew that Erebus had taken control of Camp Half Blood and my Uncle Poseidon, but it was only possible because of the darkness within our hearts, because we neglected the demigods.

It was happening all over again. He was dying again and there was nothing I can do about it. I tired to stay strong. I did not want to show myself as weak, but my very soul was crying from within. I wondered why the fates were this cruel, to return what we had all lost only to take him away from us. I watched as my brother Apollo rush towards his side and began to heal him. He had a look of determination etched onto his face, It was like he was defying fate not wanting history to repeat itself, So I prayed. I prayed to the fates to give us this one favor.

I took a glance to where was, It was mind boggling that she would bring harm to her own son, and a thousand questions came racing to my mind. I saw Thalia Grace, rush towards Perseus side, followed by the Daughter of Athena and the Son of Hades. The Roman Praetors and heroes followed suit and they were all gathered around the body of young Perseus. I looked towards my father and saw him fuming with rage, no doubt trying to comprehend the situation in front of us. It was then that I paled in fear at the thought Lady Chaos would do if she found out that the prince of the universe was dying on Olympian soil once again.

I felt a small nudge breaking me from my state of shock as I looked down to see one of my dearest and closest friends. Phoebe a daughter of Apollo, one of the original hunters, the only one left from the days of Ancient Greece. She looked at me with a stern eye as if telling me to rush towards Perseus and see how is he doing. I looked right into her eyes and saw concern, I turned towards the rest of my hunt and they smiled at me, I nodded and whispered my thanks to them for allowing me this.

I ran towards my brother, kneeling beside him as I watched him heal young Perseus while holding his hand, Ignoring the shocked faces from the demigods and my lieutenant. I turned my attention to the knights and Omega, and noticed that they were only frowning at the scene, I inwardly cursed them. How can they be so calm in this situation. It was like they did not care at all, but I knew otherwise, Then it hit me, They knew something, They were hiding something, that is why there is a lack of reaction from them. Giving in to my frustration I demanded them to tell us.

"What are you hiding from us?!, Do not dare lie. My brother is the God of Truth." I demanded

They did not even flinch nor give a care in the world, instead they all sighed at the same time and took their hoods off, all except for Omega, The revelations today just did not stop. The Gods, were all shocked as well as the immortal campers. standing right before our very eyes were none other than, Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf and Selena Beauregard. I saw Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite run towards their long lost children and give them a bone crushing hug. before they realized the current situation. I turned my attention towards Zoe, who gave me a small smile before she made her way towards me.

"Milady" Zoe said.

I wrapped her in a warm embrace which she returned. I whispered in her ear on how much I had missed her, she redirected my attention back on Perseus to which she knelt down beside me. I saw her take a deep breath and sigh, I looked at her curiously before she answered

"This is the third time this week he almost died" Zoe blatantly said

"Do not worry, he will not die, he just fainted from the pain at being stabbed by Chaos Silver, we have already contacted Lady Chaos to send us a healer to deal with the wound."

I along with the everyone else in the throne room were shocked once again. He almost died for the third time this week?!, I looked at Perseus once again and thought that he is the most idiotic, kelp headed, seaweed brained, reckless, dumb assed prince this universe had ever seen. I scowled at the thought. before turning my attention to my brother who gave a sigh of relief knowing that Perseus would not die.

"Is there a way to learn how to heal wounds caused by this Chaos Silver?" Apollo asked Zoe.

Zoe however just looked at Apollo wide eyed at his question, causing me and a few other Gods to snicker, since we knew that Perseus would not die the air in the throne room lightened by the thousands, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from our very shoulders,

"What?" Apollo asked

"It was nothing Lord Apollo, It was just, that was a very intelligent question coming from thou" Zoe said and almost the whole throne room burst in laughter while my brother simply gave a childish pout. I however simply slapped his arm while covering my mouth to hide my laughs, Apollo then turned his gaze to my and said.

"Ohh, your laughing now baby sis, but a moment ago you were crying and going hysterical at the sight of Percy dying. are you sure you have nothing to tell us?"

Apollo said while wiggling his eye brown suggestively, I scowled and punched him hard in the arm while I was fighting down a blush that was threatening to rise on my face. I noticed Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase walk up to me asking if they could speak to me, We went towards the corner of the room ignoring the raised eyebrows everyone was giving us. I then noticed my Aunt Hestia and Sister Athena make their way towards us.

Once we arrived on the north-west corner of the throne room, away from prying ears. I turned to face Thalia and the rest, All of them dawning serious looks on their faces. I grew slightly nervous at seeing them all with a serious expression, Thankfully it was Thalia that spoke first, breaking the silence and tension that was slowly growing with each passing moment.

"You still love him, don't you Milady?" Thalia asked, leaving Athena, Hestia and Annabeth wide eyed.

I simply nodded at her question, not wanting to say a word as I was slightly ashamed at since I was a virgin goddess and swore of men for eternity. But they could not blame me for falling in love with Perseus, since he was everything a boy is not, he is a man who was the very definition of perfect, at least I hoped the would not blame me.

"How can you fall in love?! Your a Virgin Goddess for Hades sake!" Annabeth fumed

"Annabeth, language" Hestia and Athena scolded

"He is different from the rest" was my simple reply, but it did not lessen the anger Annabeth was feeling,

"Well, you can't!. He's my boyfriend!" Annabeth said

"Its been five hundred years brain, maybe his feelings have changed" Thalia said getting a betrayed look from the Daughter of Athena

"How could you say that Thalia!, Your supposed to be on my side" Annabeth replied

I then noticed Thalia grow red cheeks, I wondered how this would all play out in the end. I mean this is why I swore off romance, but I cannot deny it any longer. I will tell Perseus how I feel one day, but if he does not choose me, I will not hold grudges.

"Because I love him too" Thalia replied hiding the red hue that was visible on her cheeks, Annabeth stared wide eyed at the revelation.

"How could you?" Annabeth said teary eyed

"How can you not? He is kind, caring, sweet, romantic, loyal and loving" Hesita said as she joined the fray

"For once I agree, he does not have his fathers qualities" Athena added

I along with Thalia and Annabeth just stood there as our jaws were firmly planted on the floor, Does this mean that the both of them have feelings for Perseus too? By the Gods, What in Hades are we going to do.

Annabeth let out a small growl of frustration before saying "All of you stay away!. He is my boyfriend for Gods sake!"

"Then how about a maidens wager brain?" Thalia suggested as we all looked at her with peaked interest

"What do you propose?" Athena asked

"Since it is obvious that we all have feelings for seaweed brain, and we all know how oblivious he can be. We all try to win his affection, None of us are allowed to tell him our feelings unless he says it first, Annabeth already has the advantage in this, so she has to let us have time with Percy first before making her move again. " Thalia finished a little too loudly as a few people heard her.

"That seems fair" Hestia pointed out, while Athena nodded

"I can agree to those terms" I said

"Fine!, But I am not giving him up to any of you!" Annabeth said

"I'm not backing down brain. I've waited five centuries to tell him how I feel, I'm not losing this wager" Thalia said

The tension grew almost immediately as we were all staring at each other, sizing each other up for this particular wager. I vowed to my self that I will not lost this wager, but my only problem is , that I have never had romantic feelings for anyone before. I knew I had my work cut out for me, but I could worry about that later. I was about to say something, but my thoughts were cut off when we noticed a portal open up in the middle of the room.

We all tensed and brought out our weapons, but were stopped by the knights that accompanied Percy, I guess that this was the healer that Lady Chaos said she would send. A girl no older that fourteen came out of the portal, earning the heart eyed stares from almost all the males in the room. Her moon kissed silver hair, and her milky white skin. She was beautiful, I wondered if she would join the hunters once the war was over. I saw her rush towards Perseus's body with tears in her eyes.

"Father!, What Happened?!" the girl screamed as she rushed to heal Perseus.

I looked towards the girls and saw their faces were in utter disbelief, I would have laughed at their faces If I wasn't as shocked myself. I noticed Apollo make his way towards us with a huge grin on his face. As he approached us he simply said

"Umm, sis, I think all of you just lost your wager"

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

**_Thanks for waiting!. I'm sorry. I had somethings to do._**

**_I wanted to add a bit of humor to the story, and what better way to do it with a virgin girls bet, :)_**

**_I showed the meeting before Percy was stabbed, _**

**_Next chapter will seriously be about Sally Jackson, I'll post it tomorrow. _**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!. I SWEAR I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY IF THE REVIEW REACH 110! PLEAAAAASE!. :)))_**


	6. Important Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_Good morning guys!_**

**_I would like to thank you for all of your support in writing this Fan Fiction_**

**_The next chapter will be poster on the 23rd of June_**

**_I apologize in advance for the Delay, but I need to work on the thesis for a while_**

**_For some reason the story did not update._**

**_So for those looking for the fifth chapter_**

**_Please look at Origin, Revelations, Love?_**

**_The Polls will close probably within the day, I'm still not sure. _**

**_I was thinking of leaving it open until the end of this story_**

**_Since I ended the last chapter with a bit of a wager_**

**_I will be focusing more on the character developments and their relationships_**

**_Next Chapter I will feature the story of Sally Jackson._**

**_Leave a review on who you want to have a shot at Percy first,_**

**_Will it be, Thalia, Hestia, Athena, Artemis who would get a date first?_**

**_Please do not worry for those who are Precabeth fans, I will put in some fluff in for you. but unfortunately, based on the polls, She will not end with him._**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW_**

**_THANK YOU_**

**_PEACE OUT_**

**_SALVA. _**


	7. Memories

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay, So something went wrong. Chapter 5 didn't even refresh the update. Sigh, That sucks. but Lucky for all of you, since I was forced to post this chapter 2 days early.**_

_**I apologize in advance, since this will be a short chapter. I am trying to work with this as well as my thesis so please bear with me, after the weekend though everything should be back to normal with standard length chapters**_

_**I would like to encourage readers who have an account as well as those who do not have an account to leave a review on how you personally view each chapter or the story as a whole. I would like to know your thoughts on the matter since it would be spectacular for the development of the story if we can do this and I can learn from your comments on how to better the entire story line**_

_**Anyway!. I hope you guys are alright!. :) and Please continue your support for this story. :)**_

_**I am going to add a small side story here**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Memories**_

_**Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Universe**_

_**Point of View**_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I was slightly blinded by the flash of light that entered my eyes, Once my eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, I noticed a familiar face staring right down at me, Her eyes were filled with tears but she was smiling once she had noticed that I had awoken. I cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears as I pulled her closer to give her a peck on the cheek, my darling daughter Azzreanna,

I had momentarily forgotten the reason on why I was knocked out cold, on what had just happened a few moments ago. seeing my daughters face brought a bright smile onto my face. Once I had realized that I was stabbed a few moments ago, I slowly moved my able hand towards my chest hovering on the spot on my chest where the blade made of chaos silver had pierced me.

My thoughts were then redirected to one of sadness knowing that my very own mother had done this to me, but I could not fault her, The darkness had slowly corrupted her throughout the centuries. I swear upon the river Styx that Erebus would pay dearly for what he had done to my mother. However what concerns me the most at the moment is what course of action should I take after this piece of knowledge revealed itself to me. Lady Chaos had told me not to let my personal feelings affect me when I make decisions, especially ones that would greatly affect the outcome of this war, but on the other hand this was my very own mother. The very thought of having the weight of her blood staining my blade was something that I cannot even begin to comprehend.

My mind and soul were currently in turmoil, I wanted to do everything in my power to save my own mother from the darkness that currently corrupts her soul. It pains me to even think of staining my blade with her blood. When I saw her I was filled with hope and happiness, I remembered every single moment that we had spent before Erebus had entered our lives. every laugh we shared, every smile we made, every tear we shed, throughout the years, through all of the highs and all the lows that surrounded our lives, we were there for each other, acting as each other's mental and emotional support. I decided that no matter what I would do anything I can to bring her back into the light. Now It was my turn to be her pillar.

I brought my attention back to what was currently taking place, I turned my head to take a glance on the Gods of Olympus and their children to gauge how they reacted to learning that I was alive again, I noticed that my knights had already revealed their identities as their respective parents were giving each on of them a bone crushing embrace, It brought a smile onto my face at merely witnessing the sight.

The Gods have really changed after five hundred years, I would have never even dreamed of the day that this would all be made into a reality, but here it was unfolding before my very eyes. The wonders that hope could create never ceases to utterly astonish my. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before giving myself an inward sigh knowing that once I make my presence known to everyone I would be instantly bombarded with questions.

Once I had opened my eyes I began to sit upright taking the hand of my daughter Azzreanna who slowly helped up back onto my feet, The Gods of Olympus, my friends and family all had stopped what they were doing during that very moment and began to stare at me like I had grown a second head. I winced at the thought of what Thalia would do to me once she had regained her composure and snapped out of her shocked state. I just returned the stare that everyone was giving me with a smile of my own and said.

"What's everyone staring at?"

And not a moment too soon after those words left my mouth everyone began rushing towards me as my father brought me into one of his own bone crushing embrace, This was the first time I saw my father in the past five centuries and the nostalgia just hit me like a wrecking ball, I began to melt into my fathers embrace that I barely noticed that he was crying his heart out himself spitting out words in incoherent sentences which sounded to my like sorry, and please forgive my.

I slowly pulled away from my fathers embrace and just looked at him in the eyes and told him that there was nothing to be forgiven, that everything was not their fault but the fault of Erebus and that he would pay dearly for the pain that he had caused all of us. Everyone then began to cheer in approval of what I had just said. I then noticed that Azzreanna was slowly shying away from the crowd, so I called her over to introduce her to her grandfather. Once she arrived at my side everyone was just staring at us, but my father just looked at her with love evident in his ocean filled eyes.

"Azzreanna my dear, go on and hug your grandfather"

Azzreanna just stood there for a brief moment, and I could not help but chuckle to myself. Seeing her all shy and flustered when it came to meeting new people, especially meeting members of her family was very amusing to watch, since she was a battle hardened warrior when it came right down to a straight out fight. but I knew that this was a big change for her, She had not known any family up until yesterday and I could not fault her since it was my fault to begin with. I just gave her a sad smile and nudged her to go to her grandfather.

I saw her slowly make her way to my father, trying to avoid the stares that everyone were giving her. Thankfully a scowling Zoe Nightshade caused them to stop their staring and payed attention to the floor for a few moments.

"Hello my dear, what is your name?" My father asked

"Azzreanna my lord" my daughter said while she bowed down before my father, making him frown lightly

"That is a wonderful name my dear, it is as beautiful as you are. but tell me, why do you bow down to me?" Poseidon asked

"Because your the god of the seas my lord" Azzreanna replied.

"You do not need to bow down to me my dear, you are my granddaughter, you are a child with ties to the seas" My father said, leaving my daughter wide eyed at the revelation, since she had no idea of her heritage before.

"Didn't my son, your father tell you this?" My father asked.

"No sir, I just met my father a few hours ago" Azzreanna replied

At that very moment, I knew that I was going to die. The glares that I am currently receiving was nothing that I had ever seen nor experienced before in my entire existence, It was absolutely nerve wracking, My father was looking at me with a very disapproving glare as was everyone else. but what took the cake was when Lady Hestia made her way towards me and grabbed my ear with her full strength pulling it making me cringe in pain.

"Perseus Jackson!, You were not raised to repeat the mistakes of your father!. give me one reason on why I should not feed you to my brothers hell hounds!."

Lady Hestia said with a very scary glare that made me cower a bit, but Uncle Hades perked up at the idea, before I could even answer my daughter, thankfully came rushing to my defense, like the sweet angel she is.

"Don't hurt my father, please!. He did it to protect me. He still gave me presents during my birthdays up until my mommy passes." Azzreanna said looking displeased that Lady Hestia was scolding me.

Lady Hestia then let go of my ear much to my relief as she sent me an apologetic look and sent the same look towards my daughter. However Azzreanna was not having any of it, as she was pouting slightly tugging everyone's heart strings. before looking back at my father.

"Are you really my grand daddy?" Azzreanna asked innocently with a smile that sent almost all the girls cooing at her, even my father had hearts in his eyes, no matter how weird that sounded I swear it was true

"Yes my dear, I am your grandfather and you are my granddaughter, making you a princess of the seas." My father said, but Azzreanna replied with something that I prayed she did not inherit.

"Oh, That's nice" Azzreanna replied still comprehending my fathers words

Once she had said those words the whole Olympian throne room boomed in laughter, the sound echoed throughout the air much to my daughters confusion and my displeasure. I inwardly sighed at her answer, I was almost absolute certain that she took after her mother more than she did me, but I guess that it was wishful thinking. I wondered if Lady Chaos had already given Azzreanna her blessing.

"What's so funny?' Azzreanna asked with a pout causing more laughter from the Gods of Olympus and their children.

This time it was a girl that I thought I would never see again who spoke up. My wise girl. she looked even more beautiful than the day we first kissed, I was a bit bothered though, when Lady Chaos said that when Erebus takes control of the darkness within your heart he just brings out your deepest secrets, She told me the jealousy that Annabeth held even though she loved me, since it was always me who was chosen to go on quests, I made an unspoken vow and made my creed that I would never bring harm to those I loved ever again, even if it meant spending eternity alone.

"your just like your father, I guess being a seaweed brain runs in the family" Annabeth said in a sweet tone, but If one looked closely she was definitely wondering who the mother was and how I had met her. I sighed knowing that I would have to tell that tale all over again, since children of Athena hate not knowing anything.

Azzreanna on the other hand gave a visible scowl at being called a seaweed brain as she eyed Annabeth with a disapproving and critical eye, her glare was strong enough to even make Annabeth visibly flinch as I heard a few snickers from Thalia and the hunters, I just hoped that this would not cause a problem within our ranks, as I really do want Azzreanna to get along with everyone, including Annabeth even though I don't exactly know what my feelings towards her are now.

Annabeth looked at me, but her look was actually a glare that demanded answers, answers that she wanted now. I looked around the room and I noticed that everyone's faces were the same, they wanted answers. they wanted to know what had happened and how I became the prince of the universe. Again I inwardly sighed, I was hoping to do all of this after the war, but I guess I should have known better, that with my luck nothing I would ever plan would go through.

"I will tell you all what happened the in the past five hundred years, and how I met Azzreanna's mother, but first I would like to speak to my own mother." I said seriously as I motioned Azzreanna to go to her grandfather to get to know each other, I looked at my father as understanding dawned upon him and ushered Azzreanna to his throne with him accompanying her. I made my way towards my mother and my heart clenched a bit, like a fist wrapping itself on my heart gripping it tightly trying to squeeze out all the blood inside me, I would save her, I just did not know how. but I was sure that I would do anything in my power to save her. Once I was in front of my mother she gave a light growl that made me flinch at her tone, It was heart breaking but I willed myself to face her and ask her my questions.

"Why mom? Why would you turn to Erebus?" I asked with a sad tone that was heard throughout the room, making everyone else frown sadly, especially those who knew my relationship with my mother, knowing how much I love her.

"You dare ask me why?, after everything the Gods have done? Why wouldn't I? and If you really are my son, why are you siding with them? after they killed you and our family!" My mother replied with a few tears threatening to fall, but kept a strong facade.

"What do you mean the Gods killed our Family? It was Erebus that did that. I was killed by Erebus when he controlled father" I retorted, trying to reason with my mother, my blade already felt heavier, as if the curse Ares had once dawned upon me had returned.

"Lies!, Percy! Open your eyes, why can't you see that the Gods are using you again!. It was Erebus that saved me and promised me that I would be reunited with you!,"

I sighed inwardly, This was going to be harder that I thought, but there was nothing I could do until I knew exactly what had happened so I asked.

"Mom, what happened?" I said trying to fight back the tears that were already beginning to fall as I placed my hand on her forehead to see her memories,

My mother then began her story, the story of how she was broken beyond possible repair.

* * *

_**Sally Jackson**_

_**Mother to Perseus Jackson**_

_**Memory Sequence Commence **_

* * *

It had been about three months after the war that my son had fought in, I was in turmoil during those times, wondering if he would make it out alive, I prayed to his father to guide my Percy through his trials. I was eternally grateful to know that my prayer was answered. He came home full of life and it brought joy to my heart. however that was not the best news of the day, I found out that I was now pregnant again and expecting a baby girl. I was ecstatic when I learned the news and so was Percy.

Nine months later, I had already given birth and it was the most beautiful newly born baby that I had ever laid my eyes on, I knew right away that she would become a wonderful bundle of joy, my eyes were filled with tears of joy but it all changed in a moment of horror. I looked towards my husband Paul and what I saw caused me to scream in agony and pain, A four foot blade was pierced through his skull.

I screamed and screamed, begging someone to come to my aid, my baby's aid but no one came. My voice, my screams my pleas help were met with silence. I was fearing for my daughter's life as well as mine, So many things were running through my mind right now, I did not know what to think first. My faced changed into one of shock and horror once Paul's body fell lifeless on the cold hospital ground revealing a bloodthirsty grin staring right at me.

Annabeth Chase, A daughter of Athena, the girlfriend of my son. She was standing right before my eyes with the blood of my husband splattered all over her face, but she was smiling a wide grin that sent shivers right down my spine, I was horrified and confused on why she would do this, She was like a daughter to me and I always thought that the love she and my son shared was something that could not be broken, I moved my daughter away from her, praying that she would spare her since I knew from the look on her face that I would not make it.

She grabbed my daughter and threw her to the cold hard floor, leaving the echo of the crash resonate in the air throughout the hospital room. My tears were already running wild as they were falling down on my cheeks, my visions were already blurred by the amount of tears that were filling my eyes. I screamed for her to stop, I begged her to have a heart as my very own heart was aching in pain and agony at the brutality that was being shown, My mind seemed to break when I saw her foot leave the ground and bring it down over the head of my newly born baby's head with a forceful stomp while the sound of bones cracking were played in repetition over and over again in my mind.

I just stared at her, horror evident in my face. my voice had seemed to fail me already as no words were leaving my mouth, the tears that were falling from my face were not stopping either, instead it was like the dam had just broke and everything just came rushing out. A wave of emotional and mental turmoil were conflicting my soul as the hope within began to fade, replaced with hate and anger.

"Why?!, Why would you do this?!" I screamed "You were family to me!, How could you do this to me?! to Percy?!"

She just replied with a evil smirk before staring at me right in the eye, seeing the hope leave my eyes she just laughed, but it was not your normal laugh, this was a laugh that was nothing but pure evil, a sadistic and malicious smile had already replaced her face as she just began to stare at me for a few moments. No doubt to bask in the horror and hopelessness that I was showing.

"The gods deem you die, but do not worry, that foolish boy will see you soon"

I was stunned, the gods were the ones who deemed this all necessary, they deemed that my family to die, and to top it all of, they were going to kill my son. After everything that he had done for them, the battles he won, the wars he fought, the lives he saved were all for them, and now they were just going to put him to the blade. What is worse that I am starting to believe that they only used Annabeth to manipulate my boy. I was about to scream and fight back just to try and save my son, I tired to reach for her blade to knock it of her hand, but she anticipated this and brought her blade up before bringing it down with force as the motion of her blade made ripples of sound in the air waves.

My arm was cleanly cut off, as blood began to pour from the place where my arm used to be. I went into a state of shock, I began to pale at the amount of blood that I have lost and still currently loosing, I could not say anything anymore, I could not even move a single muscle in my body. I just sat there with tears in my eyes looking at the person who had brought this personal hell for me and my family. The light began to fade from my eyes, but I was not even given the chance to die on the spot, I watched in horror as she raised her blade once again but this time it was aimed at my neck. The last thing I remember seeing was her sadistic smile before everything faded from my eyes.

**_Right After Perseus Jackson was executed and his body taken_**

I opened my eyes once again, the feeling of my blood rushing to my head. I awoke with a feeling of confusion that is until all the memories came rushing right back into my mind as I was forced to relieve every single moment of torture, pain and agony that had happened right before I had died. It was dark, absolutely dark. not a single ray of lights could be seen from where I was, I was wondering if this is what death looked liked, My thoughts wondered of to my murdered husband and daughter, and then to my son who was murdered for no reason after all of the things he had done for the Gods.

As I was sulking and drowning in my own tears of despair, My heart was filled with anger and hatred towards the Gods of Olympus, I wanted revenge, I wanted them all to die. I had wished that my son had never even helped the Gods to begin with especially with how things have turned out for me and my family. I was broken off my thoughts by a voice that had suddenly spoken within my mind

"Child, what is wrong?" The voice said

In my state of depression, I did not care anymore for whatever being is speaking to me right now, so i just ignored it and allowed myself to be drowned in depression, in my rage.

"Is it vengeance you wish for my child?"

I was snapped out of my current state of depression as soon as I heard the word vengeance, I was pondering on answering the being, since If he could provide me the bitter sweet satisfaction of revenge, I would do anything to get it since I had nothing left to lose after the Gods had taken everything from me, taken my happiness and my purpose for even living in the first place.

"If it is vengeance you seek, I can give it to you"

"H-H-How?" I finally spoke

"Become my vessel, I am planning a war with the Gods, and I want you to spy on them for me"

I was shocked, becoming his vessel, a pawn in another war with the Gods, I did not know how to react, A war that would lead to the deaths of so many. but it was also a war that would finally destroy the Gods, I steeled myself, This is what I wanted, the Gods to pay for their crimes, for the murder of my family, they would pay dearly, and if I could be a part of their downfall, I would give any price for it.

"I accept" I said

Then I was engulfed by the shadows that were surrounding me, covering every inch of my body with darkness. I could feel the hate burning deep within my heart, I could feel the rage that was coursing through my veins. My thoughts were all about revenge, about how I would help with bringing the Gods downfall. The voice in my mind spoke to me again and introduced himself as Erebus, God of Darkness, Son of Chaos. and he wanted me to infiltrate Camp Half Blood, He told me that he wiped the memories of Annabeth Chase and the crimes she had committed to my family. That the Gods will try to put the blame on someone else, try to use him as a scapegoat for their actions, Erebus told me not to fall for their tricks and lies, and that once this was all over. I would be reunited with my family once again.

and throughout five hundred years I experienced the pain of living with the ones who caused me my family, I was brought back to life by Erebus and true to his words the Gods tried to play the incident of Perseus's death, however Poseidon made me into an immortal and I stayed in Camp Half Blood, plotting, telling Erebus every move and advancement they had made, I was disgusted beyond belief when I saw how they spoke of my son the hero, like it had not been their fault he was murdered,

I vowed on that day, that I do anything to bring Olympus down on its knees as fires of Tartarus burns their souls.

Its all about the reality and I am humbled by the opportunity to be the one to set the west in flames.

* * *

**SIDE CHAPTER**

**APOLLO USES GOD BOOK**

**Apollo changed his cover photo. 2014**

**My Lovely little sister. - with Phoebe Artemis at Mount Olympus**

**.**

**[ Imagine a picture of Artemis here ;}]**

**.**

**Like • Comment • Follow Post • Share Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and 24,565 others like this.**

**Phoebe Artemis : Apollo! You overgrown monkey! stop posting pictures of me!. 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : It's alright Lil Sis! 1 week ago • Like**

**Phoebe Artemis : I am not your little sis! we are twins! now take it down!. 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : But you are so cute in the picture Arty!~ And I love you soooo much! 1 week ago • Like**

**Phoebe Artemis : Please stop saying that, before I show you an arrow where the sun does not shine!. 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : Alright.. But.. 1 week ago • Like**

**Phoebe Artemis : ..? 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : Let's go.. 1 week ago • Like**

******Phoebe Artemis :** Let's go? Where? When? 1 week ago • 2 Likes

**Phoebe Artemis : Ares and Hermes, stop liking Apollo's comments! 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Phoebe Artemis : Don't like mine either! 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : On a hunting trip Arty!, Like old times, this Saturday.. 1 week ago • 5 Likes**

******Phoebe Artemis :** Okay fine!, as long as you take down that blasted photo! I'm free this Saturday. 1 week ago • 5 Likes

**Apollo : Really!?, you won't try to shoot me on the spot?! :))))) 1 week ago • Like**

**Phoebe Artemis : I will try you over grown baby!. See you this Saturday. 1 week ago • 2 Likes**

**Apollo : Yes!, I get bonding time with my little sis! I'll look forward to it! 1 week ago • 5 Likes**

**Aphrodite : Good luck on your date Apollo and Artemis!, remember Incest is the best! 1 week ago • 31, 256 Likes**

**Zoe Nightshade : Huh. I do not know why milady has to go on a hunting trip with a useless man. 1 week ago • Like**

**Zeus : Don't forget to bring your bow this time Apollo, we don't want you to return all bloody from a beating again =) THUNDER!. 1 week ago • 1 Like**

**Poseidon : What in Hades name does thunder have to do anything with this?! 1 week ago • 1 Like**

**Hades : I do not appreciate you using my name as a cuss little brother!, you overgrown squid!. 1 week ago • 1 Like**

**Hestia : Possession and Hades, Do not pick on your little brother, you know how sensitive he can be 1 week ago • 56 Likes**

**Zeus : I am not sensitive! ****1 week ago • 46 Likes**

******Hera : I am rolling my eyes right now ****1 week ago • 56,687 Likes**

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I apologize. But I hope you do not blame me. :)**

**I'm trying to do this while working on my thesis as well.**

**Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter?. :) I would appreciate the help. :)**

**In this chapter I should a brief description or the memories of Sally Jackson, what she saw and what she felt about the whole ordeal. There are still plenty of things that are in the dark about her, but don't expect me to reveal every single one of them in a single chapter. eventually we will get there. **

**The next chapter I will post will end the introductions and revelations part of the story arc and will focus more on the conflicts between Percy and the girls, conflict with him and his group about his mother. The whole Azzreanna backstory. (How Percy met her mother, what happened etc)**

**and as you may all have noticed. Azzreanna has a bit of a split personality. so haha :)**

**Please leave a review and don't forget it. ****PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.********PLEASE.****  
**


	8. Ayhaeasia Summermoon and Zeta Archangel

_**Author's Note :**_

_**I would like to thank you guys for being patient and waiting for this chapter, so I decided to make this a very long chapter to compensate for making all of you wait for so long, **_

_**The polls are sill alive and please keep on voting, **_

_**This chapter will show what Percy had been doing and how he had met Azzreanna's mother**_

_**For people who are asking about what happens to Sally, Don't worry, I have a plan, its all going to work out in the end.**_

_**Chapter 8 is already with my Beta Reader, so please just wait , once he is done reading it, I will post it when I get a chance.**_

_**Please Leave A Review, Like I said, reviews = faster chapter updates. :))))))))))))**_

_**12252 words for this chapter, so I hope you guys do like it, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this as well,**_

_**I would like to thank the guest reviewer Alexandria, I appreciate your reviews and I hope my story helped in whatever you are going through, create an account, Maybe you could help me out with the story.**_

_**Hans50 : Thanks for following my story, I love the your stories, so people, don't forget to check his stories out.**_

_**-Betrayed son of the sea and Percy Jackson Monster Shifter, I promise you will not be disappointed.**_

_**and to the sole review that said my story is like every other chaos story out there, I don't feel like explaining to you what i meant, but figure it out yourself. :) can't please them all. :))**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ayhaeasia Summermoon and Zeta Archangel  
**_

_**"When I look deep into your eyes, I have never felt so free"**_

_**Third Person Point of View**_

* * *

A loud and cold scream that sent shivers down the spine of everyone echoed throughout the Olympian throne room, they all looked to where the scream had come from and were surprised to see that it came from none other than Perseus Jackson, for those that did not know what was happening or what Percy was doing were confused as to why he would let out such a scream, but for those that knew exactly what he was doing grimaced and paled at the scream, knowing that the prince of the universe was furious.

Percy slowly took his hand of his mother's forehead and knocked her out with a swift and painless chop to the back of her neck, he turned around to face the Gods and their children with a look that held a number of emotions that were conflicting his heart and mind.

The sadness and anger that radiated off from him was felt within the entire room and some were even beginning to cry by the immense sorrow that they felt, but Percy however steeled himself as he looked towards his brother and leader of the creed and said

"Brother, bring my mother to Lady Chaos" Percy stated in a voice that demanded no objections

Omega looked at Percy with a critical eye as if trying to see what was going on within the young prince's mind.

"No" was Omega's only reply

Percy looked at Omega with a stern glare as rage began to fill his veins

"No?. You have no right to say no. I am the prince and I command you to do as you are told!" Percy retorted, his voice was filled with rage that it made everyone besides Omega flinch at the harshness of his tone,

Others were just staring at Percy in a bit of shock since they have never seen him this angry, they knew right then and there that whatever he saw in his mother's memories were unspeakable, since Percy had never been one to use status and rank to order people around. they looked at him with worry evident in their eyes, but Thalia, Artemis, Athena, Hestia and Annabeth were looking at him with sadness and pain, seeing as the one they all claim to love with such a pained expression

Omega however was not fazed by this, He knew that whatever Percy saw was nothing short of horrible if it got Percy to act this way, but he knew that Percy was not thinking straight, letting someone who is corrupted by darkness into Chaos's realm would lead to disaster as it gave Erebus a means to return to his mother's home.

"Lord Archangel, Think for a moment, what would happen if you sent a person corrupted by darkness to our patrons realm?, It would not be wise to do so young prince." Omega retorted hoping that Percy would calm down a bit, but the look in his sea green eyes would say otherwise.

Percy was about to reply with even more force in his voice but was effectively cut off by a blur of silver hair as Azzreanna broke of her grandfathers hold and came crashing into Percy and held her father in a close embrace,

"Father, stop it. stop being angry. I know I have not known you for so long, but mommy told me stories about you, and your not the person she told me in her stories" Azzreanna replied in between sobs.

Percy seemed to calm down a bit after what Azzreanna had just said, his rage had been quelled and he simply looked down to his sobbing daughter, He felt guilty that she had to see him like that, but he did not know what to do. He could not find it in his heart to stain his blade with his mothers blood, so he bent down to meet his daughter in her eyes and muttered a "sorry" before pulling her in a tighter embrace and began to let out tears of his own.

Omega and the knights let out a sigh of relief at seeing that their leader had now calmed down a bit, but it did not lessen their worry as they were sure that Percy would not end his own mother's life.

"Luke, I am returning to the Chaos realm, Lady Chaos needs to know about this new development" Omega said

Luke and the rest of the knights looked back at Omega with the faces of understanding as it is the same thing that they were planning to do.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye on Percy, and decide what to do with his mother once he has fully calmed down." Luke replied as Omega vanished into the nearest shadow in the room.

Luke inwardly sighed at seeing his friend broken after all these years, but he could not blame him, He felt the exact same way when his mother had died, he took a step forward to try and talk with Percy but a hand on his shoulder prevented him to do so, he turned around to see Zoe shaking her head at him while saying

"Thou shall not disturb the momentary peace Perseus had received, instead thou shall think of a way to deal with this situation," Zoe said

Charles and Selena made their way towards Zoe and Luke with a grim expression on their faces, they knew of the consequences of having someone who is corrupted by the darkness of Erebus so close to them, but they also knew that Percy would never do anything to bring harm to those that he loves

"Lady Chaos is not going to like this" Charles said

"But there is nothing we can do, we have never been able to save one who is too far gone" Selena replied

"That may be true, but we all know how Percy is, He will never give up and he will not kill his own mother" Luke stated

"Then what do you propose we do?" Charles questioned

Luke was deep in thought as was everyone else with no answer that came to mind, but thankfully it was Zoe who came to the rescue.

"If it comes down to it, I am afraid that one of us will have to put her to the blade " Zoe said

"Are you crazy?! Percy would kill us" Luke said in a panic, completely disagreeing with what Zoe had just said.

"I am not crazy, and I will not watch the world burn if he chooses to let her live _boy_" Zoe replied

"You think this is the test mentioned in the Prophecy?" Selena asked as Charles leaned closer

"I do not know, Prophecies are never clear, maybe it is, maybe it is not. But I will not take the risk" Zoe said with finality in her voice,

"Either way, we cannot deal with this right now. Let us just hope that this is not the test and we can somehow save , " Luke said as all the knights simply nodded their heads solemnly, knowing that if there was a way to save her, they would do everything they can to , Percy had always been there for them, and they were going to do this for him.

They all made their way towards Percy who was still holding Azzreanna in an embrace, it made everyone's heart clench at the heart warming scene that was playing right in front of them, while others were lost in their own thoughts at seeing Percy break down into tears like this, some were even wondering as to why did he return if only pain was all he could find here.

After a few moments, Percy and Azzreanna broke off their embrace and looked at the gathering crowd around them, Poseidon took a step forward and put his hand over his sons shoulder and whispered a few words of comfort and encouragement, and it seemed to work as Percy's face shifted from one of pain to one of determination.

Annabeth however was still wondering about how Azzreanna came into all of this, she thought about how the past five hundred years were hard for all of them, and now that Percy had returned, he had a daughter. She wanted to know how it happened and if he still loved her, or any of them for the matter, the thought of not knowing was slowly killing her inside,

Thalia was doing no better, she was just standing there shifting her glare towards Percy and Azzreanna, trying to find the pieces to whatever puzzle was fazing her as of the moment, She could not deny that Azzreanna seemed to have inherited some of her fathers looks and unfortunately his brain as well, but she could deal with that later on. Like Annabeth and the rest that was part of their little wager, she was thinking along the lines of "What happens now?". Thankfully her father Zeus, asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Perseus!, My nephew!. It is great that you have returned to us, but If I may ask, how is this possible? and how do you have a daughter?" Zeus asked

Aphrodite let out an ear splitting squeal, "Well, when a boy and a girl fall in ~~ "

"We know how she was born!, We mean who was her mother?!" Athena and Artemis cut Aphrodite off at the same time, causing both to blush after realizing what they had just done, This of course earned a glare from Azzreanna who did not like the idea of girls going after her father.

"Better than any of you," Azzreanna retorted with a smug look on her face, causing Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hades to sweat drop at her, noticing how she had her fathers talent for pissing of the Gods, Apollo and Hermes were on the floor laughing while clutching their stomachs as their eyes began to water from laughing so hard. Ares smirked at her guts, Aphrodite was mumbling something about loving drama and Hephaestus and Dionysus could care less. However Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Thalia and Annabeth were just glaring at the little girl who was sitting on her fathers lap while they grew a visible tick mark on their forehead.

"Be nice Azzreanna" Percy said "These are my friends, and I want you to treat them nicely,"

The girls all gained a victorious smirk on their faces, but unfortunately it was short lived as Azzreanna's question burst their bubble.

"Their just your friends, right daddy?" Azzreanna asked with a slight pout on her face, that melted Percy's heart before he simply nodded not trusting his words. causing her daughter to now give her own victorious smirk while Artemis, Thalia, Hestia, Athena and Annabeth deflate at Percy's words.

"As humorous as this is," Poseidon interjected, "I too would like to know how you are still alive my boy, and I would like to know about the mother of my lovely granddaughter" Poseidon finished as Azzreanna jumped off Percy and made her way towards her grandfather and sat on his lap.

All eyes now were focused on Percy wanting to know how all of this happened what happened to him all these years, while Percy had taken a new found interest in the floor as he was squirming a bit on his seat at all the curious eyes that were staring at him right now, He let out a deep and heavy sigh before addressing everyone in the room once again.

"Before I tell you what happened to me, I need to tell you first that time moves differently in Chaos's realm, what is five hundred years to you, has already been five thousand years for me." Percy stated as all the Gods grew saucer like eyes at what he had just said.

"Secondly, I need to tell you what happened as I was dying" Percy said as he looked around to see everyone was looking at him, motioning him to continue.

"When I was dying I could not feel anything but despair, as anger and hatred were filling my soul, I wanted nothing else than to take revenge at all of you for what you had done to me, I thought that all of you were my friends and I thought that the people who betrayed me had loved me, but after my father pierced his trident to my chest and effectively stabbing my lungs, I began to drown in my own rage" Percy said

"But son!, I did not mean any of those things I had said, It was Erebus who was doing all of those!" Poseidon exclaimed

"It is true seaweed brain, We did not know what we were doing" Annabeth added

Percy simply smiled at the both of them telling them that he knows, and told them that he had forgiven them a long time ago, once he learned the truth.

"I know father, wise girl. During my deathlike state, Lady Chaos visited me in my mind and offered my a place in her realm as one of her soldiers, initially I was supposed to become a member of the creed, but after she had given me her blessing it was discovered that I was actually the archangel, and trained me to become the prince of the universe. "

"Okay, so you were supposed to be an assassin, but became a prince instead, I get that!" Apollo exclaimed only to be smacked on the head by her twin sister earning her scowl

"Arty!" Apollo said earning another smack

"Be quiet you overgrown baby. Don't interrupt the story" Artemis said as she looked towards Percy nodding at him for him to continue his story.

Percy looked at Artemis and smiled, before he continued his story.

* * *

_**Perseus Jackson**_

_**Memory Sequence Commencing**_

_**Percy Jackson Point of View**_

* * *

I was just standing there, my mind running in overdrive at being told that I would be known as the prince of the universe or the archangel as some people would call it, I still did not fully understand what this entailed, but I knew that my questions would be answered sooner or later, but what has been disturbing me for quite some time now, is how everything will play out. What would I have to do to put a stop to Erebus.

I looked towards Lady Chaos who just had a small smile on her face as she was walking towards her throne room with me following right behind her, It was amazing that she would give me a second chance in life, and I constantly wonder what caused her to even consider me as an option, There were so many people that could she have chosen and I am sure that they had more potential that I had.

Once we arrived in her throne room, she dismissed everyone including Omega so that we may have a conversation away of curious ears.

"Lady Chaos, Why me?, I mean there are countless heroes around the universe, but why me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Like I have said before, You are pure of heart my young prince, and I have seen what you have done during your life as a demigod, the trials you had faced at a very young age and the hardships that you had to endure, the responsibility that had been bestowed upon you against your choice, but you did them anyway, not because it was forced upon you, but because you did what would benefit the rest of humanity. It is that kind of selflessness and passion that had drawn me to you, and I do not regret my decision one bit"

Lady Chaos finished and I grew a small blush on my face that I was eager to fight down, but I was humbled by what she had said, I never actually thought about those things, during my time as a demigod, all i thought was how I was going to make it to tomorrow since I knew how short a demigod's life span is. I was filled with pride and my face morphed into one of determination to not fail Lady Chaos, after all the faith she had put on me.

"Lady Chaos, when will I start my training to become a member of the creed?" I asked, but Lady Chaos merely shook her head before saying

"My young prince, you will not be joining the creed anymore, since you were announced as the prince of the universe, You cannot be allowed to join, however, Omega will still be training you as well as do a few missions for the creed to help retain the balance of the universe, but I assure you that you will not be doing it alone, Like the previous archangel you will have those that aid you in your journey"

Lady Chaos finished but I noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her voice at mentioning about the previous archangel and it did spark my curiosity since I had no idea who he was or how he came to pass, so I decided to ask but as soon as I did, Lady Chaos told me that it was a story for another day and she would tell me all about it. She did speak further about those who will aid me, and that there are still a few warriors of the previous Archangel that is still alive but had went into hiding at the previous archangels passing and that it was my duty to find them as they are meant to aid me against Erebus and those that ally themselves with the darkness.

"How many are there left? and How am I supposed to find them?" I asked

Lady Chaos then pointed to the banners that surrounded the throne room, I saw that there were twelve barriers that surrounded what seemed to be a flag that had a symbol of white wings and a blade in the middle, but there were only around four banners that were left open as the rest were either folded up or crumpled and began to deteriorate, I looked towards Lady Chaos who had a sorrowful expression on her face as she began to explain.

"These banners belonged to the warriors of the previous archangel, their life force are tied to these banners and as you can see all of them except four have been folded or have began to deteriorate, I do not know that faces of the previous warriors of light but they are still on earth waiting for your return. you would have to choose eight more warriors to replace those who have passed, and I will allow you to choose anyone as long as their intentions are pure, but back to the question, I do not know how to find them, you would have to look around the earth to find them, but when they are close you will feel their life force as they had vowed to protect you with their life,"

Lady Chaos finished and I was left in a daze, thinking about who should I pick to aid me in this battle, and if she could bring back some people from the dead but I did not get my hopes too high since to do so, she needed to the get permission of Lord Hades to bring people back from the dead, but if by some miracle that she would allow it and that it is possible, I already have four people in mind who would love and who deserve a second chance in life, but I felt a bit guilty that I would be bringing them back for another war. Lady Chaos who noticed me being in deep thought decided to ask

"My young prince, what is troubling you?" Lady Chaos asked

"I was just wondering, if you could bring people back from the dead?, Because I know already of four people who I would trust and deserve a second chance in life," I replied

Lady Chaos adopted a thoughtful look on her face, and then she redirected her gaze to me with a smile and asked.

"It would be possible my young prince, However may I know who they are and why you think that deserve a second chance in life?" Lady Chaos asked and I took a deep breath before answering her question.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. He died to save us all during the second titan war against Kronos and I saw the regret that was visible in his eyes, I know that he deserves a chance in redemption, He died a hero and saved the world, he may have worked for the titans during most of the duration of the war but everyone falls sometimes, he was engrossed in his hunger of justice against the Gods, I know that his sense of justice was wrong but he was blinded by anger and to his defense, He had every right to be angry against the Gods, but in the end, he proved that he was a better person and gave his life for ours."

"Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis. Her death was unnecessary and was tied down to a blasted prophecy, she was as much a hero as I ever was since that without her we would have died a long time ago and the Titans would have won the war, she is by far the bravest person I know, she faced her death and her faith with a smile of determination on her face where as if it was another person, they would have turned a blind eye and try and escape the prophecy, she is a selfless person who would do everything and anything to protect the innocent."

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus . His death was during the Titan war when we were planning a sabotage of the Princess Andromeda, His death has always been a weight on my shoulders as I cannot help but believe that if I was stronger that he would not have died and he would still be with us today. He was a role model to a lot of the younger campers as well as me, he is head strong and brave and would face death with a smile, He deserves a second chance in life because his life was taken too early."

"and Lastly, Selena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite. She is not your typical child of love, she was strong and brave always doing everything she can to better herself and her mothers image, She was broken when I gave her the news of the death of the son of Hephaestus and betrayed us to the Titans, but I do not blame her as it is partially my fault, but in the end she redeemed herself but the cost was too grave, she gave her life for us to survive and all of this could have been avoided had I been stronger to protect them all."

Once I had finished I noticed that Lady Chaos gave me a small smile and then she dawned another thoughtful look on her face as we remained in silence for a few minutes, I was hoping that she would grant my request and allow these people to have a second chance in life like she gave for me, I knew that they would not forsake me nor would they forsake Lady Chaos, I knew that they all wanted a second chance in life and I hoped that it would be granted since there are no other people worthy enough to have this chance than them.

Lady Chaos broke of the silence and told me that she would grant my request and I was ecstatic about it, She waved her hands and I was met with the eyes of my friends, They were shocked to say the least and when Lady Chaos had introduced herself to them, I had to stifle a laugh as their eyes were as wide as saucers at the revelation, after a few more hours of explanations of what had happened including the second giant war, I noticed that everyone was shocked at what I had achieved but I brushed it off since It would be something I wish never even happened, and then their faces turned into one of anger once they were told about what had happened on Olympus and what Erebus had done. Zoe had a look of disgust on her face after Lady Chaos had told her about how Erebus manipulated everyone to do his bidding and that was how I died, but once again they were astonished at how Lady Chaos explained that she had brought me back to life to become one of her assassins but once I had received her blessing, I turned out to be an archangel and what it meant for the universe, and that is the reason why they were here right now, After her story it was Luke who stepped forward and asked

"Do you really want me to fight with you? after everything I had done?" Luke asked, while his eyes were on the floor, obviously regretting his decision, I looked at him and then to Lady Chaos who just gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I do, I have forgiven you and so has everyone else, you of all people deserve a chance at redemption, but I want you to know that if you agree to this, we will have to fight another war and countless of battles." I replied

Luke however was not fazed but what I had just said and his face was one of determination, his eyes were filled with hope that he would be able to redeem himself from every wrong he had done in the past and I knew right then and there that he would take this offer and do his utmost very best to not miss out on this chance at a second life, his chance at redemption, He then looked towards Lady Chaos and knelt down before her saying.

"I agree Lady Chaos, I would like to have this chance at redemption" Luke said as he knelt down in front of Lady Chaos,

I looked towards Zoe, Charles and Selena and saw that they were also determined to take this second chance in life even though it meant being dragged into another war, I still felt slightly guilty at that fact, but I knew that it was necessary to have them by my side if we are to win this war and rid the earth, no, the universe of the darkness that threatens to destroy it.

Charles then walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "we are with you Perce," He said with a smile and Selena followed him afterwards and they bowed in front of Lady Chaos saying the exact same thing that Luke had pledged a few moments ago.

Zoe then walked towards me and punched me in the gut, I let out a pained laugh as I slowly shrank in her glare, but softened once she pulled me into an embrace but winced in pain after she had slapped me.

"Thou art very lucky to live, but thou has accomplished a number of great feats, for a _boy that is_" Zoe said as she went in front of Lady Chaos and bowed.

"Bi-polar"

I muttered to myself but it was heard by everyone in the throne room earning me a few snickers from the others and another glare that promised a world from pain from Zoe, I inwardly sighed and seriously reconsidered Zoe as I did not want to die yet after being brought back to life only a few hours ago. I then steeled myself and went towards Lady Chaos telling her that these were the people that I wanted by my side if I had to defend the universe from darkness and eventually defeat Erebus and release the earth from his hold. Lady Chaos simply smiled at me and motioned everybody to rise as she slowly put her hands on everyone's forehead one at a time and gave them her blessing. They glowed a bright white light for a brief moment and the symbol of Lady Chaos was placed on their forearms to show that they were the chosen warriors of the Archangel.

It was then that Lady Chaos had told us of our duties and what we had to do and who would train us so that we will be able to perform our assigned tasks, She began to give us a crammed history lesson on the universe and the planets that we would be visiting within time, She explained how every star and planet that she had created was filled with life and every place had a sort of civilization living on them, She began telling us that when the previous archangel had passed, darkness began to work to destroy her creations and over thousands of years have been slowly but surely destroying them as more and more people are corrupted, more and more wars are being waged and the number of deaths had been rising from thousands to millions a day and it was our job to put an end to them and bring peace back to the universe, before leaving us to get re-antiquated with each other before we begin our training.

As soon as Lady Chaos left the throne room, everything was silent, I was then pulled into my own thoughts about everything that had happened thus far, I was depressed at the thought of everyone I know and love thinking that I was dead, If only I was strong enough none of this would have even have happened, I grimaced at what would happen to me if anyone ever knew that I was alive or when I had returned to earth, I was sure that someone was going to give me a beating, but I was brought out of my thoughts when Zoe called my attention

"Perseus, what are thou thinking of" Zoe asked,

I scowled a bit at being called Perseus, "Zoe, please don't call me Perseus" I pleaded

"Why not? Thou let Lady Chaos call you that" Zoe retorted

"Well, would you like to correct the creator of the universe? I sure as Hades would not want to do that" I replied

Zoe , Luke, Charles and Selena just laughed at my statement, they know that I am not usually one for formalities and most often than not, disrespect authorities, but I draw the line when speaking to the creator of the universe. I would not want to get on her bad side, the only reason she has not done anything about the war is because the prospect of her hurting her own children was unimaginable.

"So, what do all of you think about this?" I asked

"Never in my wildest dreams, would I have ever thought of gaining a second life, and a chance at happiness again with Charlie" Selena replied as to which the others nodded,

"But aren't you even angry that I brought you all out just to fight another war?" I asked still feeling guilty about that

"It is war Perseus, there will always be one, not matter how long there is peace, someone would always find a way to destroy it." Zoe replied solemnly

"She is right Perce, I mean, no one wants to fight in another war, but we have to face the facts, We were given a second chance in life, and the price was that we had to fight another war for it, I would rather not fight a war, but if it gives me a chance at happiness, I would fight Tartarus to get it" Charles added

"Besides Percy, if what Lady Chaos said is true, then your going to need all the help you can get, and once we beat Erebus, we can finally have the peace we all have been longing for" Luke said with a hopeful smile on his face,

"Your right, but I am still sorry though, If only I was strong enough, there would have not even been a war to fight" I told them,

To my surprise they all frowned at me, and Zoe even went to my side just to simply smack the back of my head while she scowled and said

"Thou art an idiot, If thou believes that thou could have done anything to change the fates." Zoe said to which Luke nodded in agreement

"Listen to her Percy, The fates control everything, It was only a matter of time before another war broke out, if it was not during your time, eventually it will happen in another timeline and they would have to fight in the war, with all honesty, I am actually glad I was brought back to fight beside you, I don't think anyone but you has a chance of gaining peace and defeating Erebus." Luke stated

I inwardly sighed at his statement, I knew that he was right, I would not want anyone else to be fighting this threat since it is too grave a responsibility to have on your shoulders, but damn it all, why does it always have to be me that saves the world, why can't I just have a break and relax, I mean is that too much to ask, I've fought two wars in the past decade and the weight of those who had died in the battlefield always leaves me with a heavy heart.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess your right" I told them, to which they all smiled.

"So, Charles, Selena, When are you going to tie the knot and have a wedding?, I'm sure Lady Chaos would be more than happy to officiate for you" I said with a small smirking look on my face as I tried to lighten the mood, to which Luke began to roll on the floor laughing while clutching his stomachs, Zoe let out a small giggle and Charles and Selena blushed a beet red and I would swear on the river Styx that it would put a tomato to shame.

"Thou should be ashamed Daughter of Aphrodite, never in my thousand years of existence have I ever seen a child of Aphrodite speechless" Zoe said

I laughed as hard as I could when she had said that, It must have been true since Zoe had said it, Luke put his arm around my shoulder and we just laughed at the bewildered faces of Charles and Selena that turned into scowls after a few moments, I swear that I heard Selena grumble something about no good loveless hunters.

"So, do you have any idea what training is going to be like?" Charles asked trying to change the subject, and it effectively worked since everyone stopped laughing and stared at me waiting for an answer, and I honestly did not have one, I had no idea what training was going to be like, but I knew that it was going to be harder than anything that I have ever done before, since this is something that would need all of our strength both physically and mentally to face Erebus and come out alive.

"I honestly have no idea, but whatever it is, I am sure I don't need to tell you to be prepared for something gruesome, I do know that it would be the Creed that would be training us, and from what I saw and the aura that their leader had, they are no push overs that is for sure" I said

I saw the look of understanding as it dawned upon them that we will be trained by an ancient order of assassins that have helped maintain the balance of the universe, and they all slightly paled at the thought, since we did not want to die while training, We all agreed that we can catch up sometime later as we all had to take our rest to and be prepared for tomorrows training session, Once we had left the throne room a group of servants met us outside and brought us to our chambers,

As I entered the chamber that Lady Chaos had assigned to me, I could not even marvel at the beauty of the room, since I was again deep in thought about what would happen in the next hundred of years, or thousands since Lady Chaos told me that time moved differently within her realm. I was left staring at the ceiling thinking about the training that we all had to go through and what hardships that we would have to face in the future, before I succumbed to the call of Morpheus, I swore then that I would do anything to protect my friends and family and this time, I would not fail them.

The next day, I met up with the rest of my friends in the training hall of Lady Chaos's palace, we were met by Omega and a few members of the creed and they had began training us in the art of stealth and assassination, we trained everyday until our bodies could not move anymore and we did this for thousands of years within the realm of Lady Chaos, We built up a resistance for pain and an affinity for the the shadows as it was an assassins best friend,

We went to various worlds throughout thousands of years and in every planet and star that we had visited it was the same, Darkness seemed to corrupt the world and its people, but we would always find a way to bring them to the light and put everyone corrupted by the darkness to the blade, My blade as well as my comrades blades were always stained with the blood of the evil and we never had any regrets, since we were able to liberate countless of civilizations and gave them a new start with them all hoping for the future.

We were in the throne room of Lady Chaos, since she had called for a meeting with me and my knights, for what reason we do not know. but it had to be big since that this was the first time she had called us all at the same time for a mission, she would normally just call me and tell me what the mission was and what planet it was on, but this time we noticed the grim expression on her face as me and my knights entered the room and right then I knew that whatever this was going to be was bad,

"Lady Chaos, What is wrong?" I asked, worried since this was the first time I had seen her with an expression like this.

"My dear archangel, not all is well in the universe, The planet Terra Flora is on the verge of destruction, and I am afraid that they are too far gone to be saved" Lady Chaos replied with sadness evident in her tone, It was honestly hard to see her like this since she was the very epitome of hope.

"Is there anything that we could do? to save this planet?" I asked and all of my knight nodded behind me,

"I am afraid not my young prince, I would have to destroy the planet, because if I don't their corruption will cause them to wage war with the other planets in the universe and bring everything that you have fought for so far to fall and crumble to dust" Lady Chaos replied

I stood there with a serious expression on my face and my knights had the same look on their faces, We would not stand for it, all the work that we have done will not be destroyed by a planet that had been corrupted by darkness, but I know how hard this must be for Lady Chaos, since that destroying a whole planet would be simply be genocide and destroy a whole race and that was something that is never easy to do.

"Lady Chaos, Can we not just go to the planet Terra Flora and dispose of whoever is leading them and everyone that had been corrupted?" I asked since I really did not like the idea of mass genocide.

"I am afraid not archangel, I am afraid that everyone has been corrupted by the darkness and that there is nothing that we can do about it, however I am not a heartless person, even if I am sure that there is nothing that we can do, I am sending you and your knights to their planet to see if they can still be reasoned with and maybe brought to see the light in the end, I pray and hope that some of them are not too far gone to listen to reason, if not, then I would have no choice but to do this." Lady Chaos said with a sorrowful tone,

I nodded and understood what she had said as I told my knights to go and prepare for the journey and to prepare for a battle since we are not sure if they will be hostile to our arrival on their planet, but I needed to have a moment with Lady Chaos since I knew how hard it is for her to do this, since she had created the universe, every soul that is breathing today is like a child to her.

"Lady Chaos, are you sure that there is absolutely nothing that we can do?" I asked,

Lady Chaos sadly nodded and looked at me and there were tears that were coming from her eyes, and I was immediately overwhelmed by that sadness that I felt radiating off of her, I did something that shocked her since I had never done something like this in the thousands of years I had spent inside her realm training and bringing peace to her realm. I pulled her into an embrace like she had done for me the first time I had met her.

She cried into my embrace for a few moments before breaking off the embrace and give me a sad smile, I looked at her and told her that I would do anything for her and I reminded myself and her that the needs of the many would always out weigh the needs of the few, and if that she really had to do this, me and my knights would understand and not think of her differently, We cannot allow darkness to win at any cost and would do anything to prevent it from winning,

After a few moments, My knights had returned all dawning a look of determination as we all waited for Lady Chaos to open up a portal so that we may begin our mission on Terra Flora and see what can be done to save what little can be saved from the planet, Once Lady Chaos opened the portal my knights jumped right through but I looked at Lady Chaos one last time and gave her a reassuring smile to which she smiled back albeit sadly as I went through the portal to join my knights.

Once we had arrived on Terra Flora, I could not hide my disgust for the place as I could feel the corruption within the air, The earth was dry and the waters were no more. The planet itself was dying and no matter how strong creation magic can be, there is nothing we can do for this planet. We made our way through a town and my knights visibly scowled in disgust as we saw children were turned into beggars as they looked malnourished, Women were begging for food and the men were beaten to a bloody pulp, the further we walked inside the town my opinion did not change one bit, I had thought that those beggars would be worth saving, but as soon as Selena had given them something to eat, they began to fight and beat each other for the scrap of food, I even saw one man willing to sell his wife and child for food.

I know that it must have been because of the situation of being starved but that is never a reason to sell your own wife and child, I feared that Lady Chaos was right and they were too far gone to be saved, Me and my knights were stopped as we were making our way further into the town to observe what else was going on, What me and my knights presumed to be a soldier of whoever was running the place.

"I order you to stop in the name of Lord Nilvawen Spiritshadow, King of Terra Flora and the cosmos " The soldier spoke as he and his men brought out their weapons. I noticed that not far from where we were that they were accompanied by a small army of at least fifty men and what seemed to be their leader. He was at least six feet tall and was obese, Me and my knights were disgusted by the mere sight of him, and if this was the person who these men followed I truly pitied them. I was about to speak however Zoe had beaten me to it.

"You are truly a pitiful man to believe that your Lord is the king of the cosmos, I would gut you where you stand if not for the presence of the true prince of the universe" Zoe finished as my knights brought out there weapons and flared their commanding aura that made a few people kneel down from the mere pressure that their aura had given, I on the other hand spread my wings of pure white for everyone to see.

I looked towards the obese man who without a doubt in my mind is Nilvawen Spiritshadow, I saw him visibly gulp at the new revelation that they were in my presence, the presence of the true prince of the universe, but being the dumb man he is, he simply brushed it off like it was nothing.

"In the name of Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, I request an audience from you _Spiritshadow_," I said, but the way I said his name was with all the venom I could put in my voice, and as everyone heard the name Chaos, they all began to become nervous, I was just waiting for someone stupid enough to doubt what we say and do something about it, I was not in the mood to deal with these fools and fortunately for me it was Nilvawen Spiritshadow who spoke.

"Kill them!, I am the true king! and these are impostors!, Chaos is dead!" He screamed to which all his soldiers began making their way towards us with their weapons drawn, I put my hand up to stop my knights from attacking as I wanted to deal with them myself for their insolence and insult to Lady Chaos,

I brought both my arms up and began to channel the Chaos Energy that had been given to me as a birthright for becoming the archangel,

"May your souls eternally burn in the pits of despair, as you have all been judged and deemed guilty" I said in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear

As soon as I let those words leave my lips, Every soldier that was making their way towards us began to visibly burn as they all burst in a fury of flames that were pure white, The screams of pain and agony spread throughout the town as people began to dawn a fearful look on their faces at watching the soldiers begin to burn to ashes, but I was far from finished their insolence towards Lady Chaos can never be forgiven, Those who I did not burn with the flames of purity I personally rushed towards them with speeds that they had never seen as I began to stain my blade with their blood,

One after another, I dodged and parried their attacks and brought my blade down onto them, within a few minutes I had destroyed the soldiers that were supposedly guarding this Nilvawen Spiritshadow, leaving their bodies lying on the ground, They did not deserve a burial I thought to myself as I summoned the flames once again and began to burn their bodies, but this time they were pitch black representing despair as even in death their souls would eternally know pain.

I noticed that after the display of pure power and destruction, their supposed Lord began to run away, fearing the wrath I had brought upon his soldiers, I looked towards Zoe and nodded, as she brought her bow forward and notched an arrow and within a few seconds a scream of pain was heard from Nilvawen Spiritshadow as an arrow was fired to his lower abdomen causing a river of blood to pour off of him.

I slowly walked towards the fool and looked at him straight in the eyes, I saw fear but I did not feel anything for him, not even pity, I was disgusted by his mere presence in front of me, as I slowly raised my blade to strike him down. he begged me to spare him, he begged that he would do anything, give me gold, power anything just for me to spare him, I was about to strike him down when a voice stopped me

"Stop!, Please, Spare my father!"

I looked around and was mesmerized by the beauty whose voice came from, She had moon kissed silver her and her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue that reminded me of the skies and the oceans of the earth, They were filled with tears as she made her way out of the carriage an in front of her disgusting father with her arms out wide as if to defend him.

"Why would you protect him, after he has doomed your planet" Luke spoke up from behind me,

"He has made mistakes, but please, he is my father, I cannot lose him" She said

And from that moment, I saw hope, that maybe that there was still one soul that had not been corrupted by the darkness, but I knew with what I have seen so far, one soul cannot save an entire race from doing what must be done, but I would not kill the innocent and try to convince her to come with us, as there is nothing left for her here.

"What is your name girl?" Charles asked

"Ayhaeasia... Ayhaeasia Summermoon" she spoke,

What a beautiful name I thought to myself, as I looked into her eyes and tried to see any form of deception or even the slightest hint of corruption in her soul, and thankfully she had none, how she managed to remain a pure soul within the midst of those who are corrupted will always be a mystery to me, but I was thankful that not all is lost with this race, as I continued to stare into her eyes, I began to become lost in them as they were the most beautiful eyes I have seen since I had known Lady Chaos all these years. but I was brought back to reality when her disgusting and pathetic excuse of a father spoke

"I will give you my daughter if you let me live!" Nilvawen spoke up, with fear evident in his voice.

Me and my knights scowled at his cowardice but none of us were angered as Zoe Nightshade was, Anger visibly radiated from her body as she was visibly shaking with rage at the statement Nilvawen had said, I could not believe that even if his daughter had the bravery to speak in front of us, she would betray her and sell her just for him to survive, I saw Ayhaeasia cry harder after she heard her fathers statement and my anger just began to rise.

"I came here with my knights by the orders of Lady Chaos herself, to see if there is anyone worth saving on this planet, and so all of you except for your daughter deserve eternal damnation after what I had just seen, You call yourself a Lord, a King of the Cosmos, but you are nothing but a pathetic excuse of a living being, a waste of space in the universe created by Chaos and I would gladly have Chaos dispose of you and all you have corrupted."

I raised my blade to strike him down, despite the protests her daughter was shouting, I was touched by her loyalty to her father, even after everything he had done, she still did not wish for him to die, I was about to strike him down but Nilvawen suddenly grabbed her daughter and brought a knife to her throat

"Stay back or I will kill her!" Nilvawen shouted

Her daughter had a look of betrayal on her face at what her father had just done, I could not help but feel sympathy for her since I knew what she was currently feeling at the moment, but I put those thoughts aside since this was now a situation that I did not want to be in, She was the only pure soul left in this god forsaken planet, and I would rather not have to lose her to a pitiful excuse for a soul.

I looked at Zoe and she immediately knew what to do, She was already filled with rage at what Nilvawen was doing to his very own daughter and I felt it was poetical justice at having Zoe Nightshade deal with Nilvawen Spiritshadow's punishment, I took a few steps forward to distract the delusional ruler of Terra Flora, and no sooner as he locked his gaze to me, Zoe released a fury of arrows that hit his arm and legs.

Nilvawen Spiritshadow let out a loud scream of pain as he fell back down to the ground releasing his daughter,

Ayhaeasia ran into my chest as she began to cry in pain at being betrayed by her own father, I gently brushed her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ears. I looked towards Zoe and nodded as she made her way towards Nilvawen and painfully ended his life as she slowly began to slash his body with her daggers and slowly be headed him making sure that he would fully experience the pain that came with insulting Lady Chaos,

Ayhaeasia who was still in my arms did not want to leave as she was still sobbing as I could feel my chest become moist because of her tears, I looked towards Zoe who had just rejoined my knights and told them to return to the realm of Lady Chaos and tell her what transpired here. I opened up a portal to transport them back to Lady Chaos and told them that I would follow shortly.

Once they were gone, I opened up a second portal and went through it with Ayhaesia in my arms as I picked her up bridal style, but her face was still buried in my chest as she was still crying her heart out. Once we were through the portal we were on planet Neptune, since this was the one planet that reminded me so much of home because ninety percent of the planet was filled with bodies of waters and was inhabited my mermen and mermaids, I brought her towards an island that I had created before as an offering to Sebastian and Saige Tidalblade, who were the rulers of this planet, I noticed two mermen who were guarding the island and they bowed to me in respect, I told them to rise and inform their Lord that I his presence is needed,

I slowly pried Ayhaesia off my chest once the mermen had left, I gently wiped the tears that were falling from her face, I gave her a gently smile and cupped her cheeks. I told her that everything was going to be alright, and no harm can ever come to her here, I told her what would happen to her home planet and I apologized, but I told her that this was necessary since it would prevent more lives from being lost.

She nodded in understanding, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes, and it brought me an uncomfortable feeling in my chest at seeing her like this, So first the first time in thousands of years, I pulled off my hood and looked at her straight in the eyes, To this day, I do not know what came over me that day, but I lost myself in her eyes as I cupped her cheeks and pressed my forehead against hers, I could feel her sweat heavenly breath on my face and I could not help but smile,

When I saw her blush it was the most precious and beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my entire existence, and from the moment I knew that my heart was ensnared by her beauty, by the purity in her soul, I could lose myself in her eyes and I would not even care if I was lost in them for centuries, her moon kissed silver her that made the moon scream in joy and her smile that could make my heart skip several beats at a time.

I brought my lips closer to hers and pressed them onto her lips, I do not know why I did it, but in the very moment it was the only thing that felt right with the world, She was shocked for a bit, but once she had gotten over her initial shock, she began to melt in the kiss, I poured all of my emotions in that one kiss, all the pain, joy, sorrow, I had felt over thousands of years into that single kiss and I felt that she had done the same. It was an amazing feeling, something that I would never trade for anything else in the universe, but as all good things, it must come to an end at some point, as we broke apart from our kiss, breathing heavily because someone had decided it was wise to interrupt us by coughing to get our attention.

I looked towards the reason I had stopped kissing her wonderful lips and saw a large man about six foot three, he was wearing a plated sea green armor that covered his well built chest, gold bracers that were placed on his forearms and he was wearing a golden crown on top of his head, His green eyes had a look of mischief in them, standing beside him was a beautiful woman who had a slender figure that stood at five foot eight inches tall, I saw her cheeks redden as she was staring at me, It soon dawned upon me that my hood was no longer on, and my face was visible for everyone to see.

I took a deep breath and said

"You are not allowed to tell anyone, and I mean anyone what I look like" I said in a very serious tone

Sebastian simply smiled at me and let out a booming laugh, only to be stopped by his wife by smacking him upside in the head.

"There is no need to worry Archangel, you will always be welcomed by the seas, I am more curious about the pretty lady beside you" Sebastian said

I saw Ayhaeasia blush red at being called a pretty lady and I found myself staring at her beauty once again, but I immediately snapped out of it to address Lord Sebastian and Lady Saige on why I was here, but not before Sebastian decided to embarrass her even more.

"Could it be that the prince of the universe had found his princess and would like to invite us to their wedding?" Sebastian said while wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

This time, it was my turn to blush a beet red at his statement, but thankfully his wife Lady Saige slapped him again on his head, I inwardly sighed and chuckled at their light attitude towards anything. I wondered for a moment if living in Atlantis was like this, but pushed the thought aside for another time.

"Maybe I have found my princess but this is not a social call Lord Sebastian, I need this to become a safe heaven for Ayhaeasia" I said with all seriousness and Lady Saige and Lord Sebastian caught the seriousness in my voice as I began to retell them the story of how I met Ayhaeasia and what would happen to her home planet, Once I had finished re telling the story, Ayhaeasia began to cry again, but this time it was Lady Saige to comfort her and bring her closer to the edge of the island so that I may speak to her husband Lord Sebastian alone.

"I am sorry Lord Sebastian, If I am intruding in your home and asking you for such a thing, I would love to bring her with me, but there is still a war that is raging on as we speak, and I do not want my enemies to use her against me." I said with a tone that showed my sorrow.

"Archangel, my friend, I do not mind, you have done more for me and my people that I can never be done repaying you, I would be more that happy to let her stay on my planet until the war is over." Sebastian replied

"Thank you my friend, I will give her my blessing so that she may breath under water and speak to sea life, I would ask if you could build a small home on this island for her, so that she may stay here if she ever misses the land." I asked

"Of course, my friend!, but I expect to be invited to the wedding as soon as the war is over" Sebastian said as we both laughed

A few moments later Lady Saige came back with Ayhaeasia who still had red puffy eyes from crying, I stood up and pulled her into an embrace which she gladly accepted, We both sat back down and began to converse with Lord Sebastian and Lady Saige, about what had been happening in the past few years. after we had conversed and had our dinner, I blessed Ayhaeasia so that she may be able to breath under water, and we made our way to under sea kingdom of planet Neptune,

Ayhaeasia was stunned by the beauty the palace possessed and the kindness of the people all around us, Once we had reached the palace, Lord Sebastian showed us to our chambers to which we will share for the night, We had entered the chambers and laid down on the bed, She pulled me into an embrace as she rested her head on my chest while she cried for a moment as I gently brushed her hair and ran my fingers down her arm.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked

I looked at her with a sad smile while I nodded, "I am sorry, but I do not want to put you in dangers way, by being with me" I replied

"Will you ever come back?" Ayhaeasia asked as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes once again.

"Of course I will, You are the first person to have ever seen my face in a thousand years," I said

"Why?, Why would you save me?, why would you show me your face?, Why are you so kind? Why are you going out of your way to have people look after me?, I have never done anything to receive your kindness, so tell me Why?" She asked

I was silent for a moment, trying to think of a proper answer to her question, but it was difficult, with all honesty I really did not know why, but there was something about her that drew me towards her, I closed my eyes and imagined her eyes that I had constantly lost myself in during our stay here, and I wondered what would happen if she had perished on her planet if I had left her there, I felt my heart clench at the mere thought, and from the moment I knew exactly why, I do not know how it could happen so fast, but I knew that in my heart that it was true, I had not felt anything like this in a four thousand of years. I opened my eyes and looked at her deep blue eyes and cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a small kiss that took my breath away,

"I did all of this, because I honestly feel it within my very heart and soul, that you Ayhaeasia Summermoon, are the most beautiful person in the universe, the first person that had made my heart beat as fast as it is right now, the first person to make my heart clench by the mere thought of loosing you, the first person outside the realm of Lady Chaos who I can completely trust with who I am, Ayhaeasia Summermoon, My name is Perseus Jackson and I have truly and utterly fallen in love with you"

and as soon as those words left my lips, I was pulled into another passionate kiss by Ayhaeasia, I could feel every emotion that she had felt throughout the years ever since she was born, she was pouring all of her feelings into this kiss and I let my emotions take over my body for the first time in years and poured everything I felt in this kiss, and throughout the night we proved to each other just how much we both loved each other and I was overjoyed to know that she returned the feelings that I had for her.

The morning after that, I had left her on planet Neptune under the care of Lord Sebastian and Lady Saige, I had given her a single feather from my wings, and if that anything happens, all she had to do was wish to be with me and she would be transported to where I was no matter what.

From that day, I was saddened because I could not be by her side, but we both knew that it was for the best until the war was over, a few months later she had told me that she was bearing a child, and I was the father, I was again saddened since I could not be with my daughter, but I promised her again that once the war was over, everything would be perfect, Years flew by and we discovered that she inherited my sea born talents and could breath and speak to sea creatures with ease, all those who knew that she was my daughter treated her as a princess of the sea, and during her birthday I would always send her a present. On her seventh birthday I sent her my own weapon, I sent her riptide since I knew that she would wield it with pride.

* * *

_**Memory Sequence Ended.**_

_**Olympus Throne Room**_

_**Third Person Point Of View**_

* * *

"And that my dear friends, is what has been happening within the last five thousand years for me, but of course it had only been five hundred years for you, but during those years, I was blessed with a daughter and she is the love of my life right now." Percy said with a smile as Azzreanna rushed towards her father and engulfed him with a tight embrace.

It brought Azzreanna to tears since now she knew that her father truly loved her mother and was forced to stay away for their own protection, but in the back of her mind, she would not let any other girl get near her father since she could tell that there were a lot of girls that were trying to get together with her father "Over my dead body" Azzreanna thought

However the entire throne room was in awe at the story that Percy had just said, while Luke, Zoe, Charles and Selena were smirking since they were blessed with the experience of seeing the beauty that universe holds, Percy briefly looked towards Annabeth and gave her a sad smile that said forgive me,

Annabeth who saw the smile, just smiled back forgiving him already, since she knew that being five thousand years away from each other would cause a rift, but she would not give up so easily, as she would do anything she can to win Percy's heart back. Little did she know that Thalia, Hestia, Artemis and Athena were thinking along the same lines.

Percy and Azzreanna then broke of their embrace and looked towards the crowd that gathered around them, he took notice of the looks of awe all the Gods had on their faces but took enjoyment at seeing his fathers face no doubt overjoyed that a planet was named after him, even though it was named after his Roman counterpart he was still smiling with pride and looked towards Azzreanna with love in his eyes as did Amphritite and Triton, until Zeus broke the silence with a question that had been bothering him since the story.

"Perseus, since Poseidon has a planet named after him, does that mean all the Gods have planets named after them?" Zeus asked genuinely curious, but Percy knew that he did not like to be outdone by his brothers.

Percy gave out a light chuckle before shaking his head and addressed Zeus, "Sorry Lord Zeus, but my father is the only one with a planet named after him" Percy said

This caused Zeus to grumble under his breath about stupid older brothers with planets named after him, This caused everyone in the throne room to burst out laughing, and caused my father to began patting Zeus on his back with force while laughing,

"Don't be like that brother!, it is for the best, Can you imagine a planet that was named after you or Hades? Your planet would be filled with birds and Hades's planet would be dead as the only people he would rule over were skeletons," My father said as everyone began to laugh louder while Lord Zeus and Lord Hades glared at my father for that comment,

"Don't get full of yourself Poseidon, with how the story went it seems that everyone on Planet Neptune has their heads filled with kelp" Athena replied and this caused everyone even me to begin rolling on the floor with laughter,

My father was about to retort to the small jab Athena had given but a portal opened up in the throne room and a woman came out, she had midnight black hair and pitch black eyes,

I slowly stood up and went my way towards her and my knights and daughters did the same, we bowed in front of her to pay her respects and once the Gods had realized who this person was, they soon bowed themselves and were followed by the demigods, hunters, amazons and members of Atlantis.

"Lady Chaos" I said

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter took so long, I had been really busy with working, **

**So please leave a review and tell me how this chapter went for all of you. :) LEAVE A REVIEW I MEAN SERIOUSLY JUST DO!. :))**

**PEACE OUT! TIL NEXT TIME!. :))**


	9. The Good and the Somewhat Bad

_**Author's Note**_

_**A short build up chapter. :) **_

_**There is a new Poll on my profile, so please look because It by the end of the weekend, since I need to know majority opinion. Thank you, and Enjoy. :)**_

_**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **_

_**and for those who cannot find where the Polls are located, Just check above my avatar located in my profile, It is right bellow the hide bio button, and you could see the word "Vote highlighted in blue" :)))) Please go ahead and vote now!. :))**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Good and the Somewhat Bad**

**Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Universe**

**Point Of View**

* * *

"Lady Chaos," I stated as I knelt down in front of her, I looked around for a while and saw my knights kneel down and followed my example as well as my daughter, The Gods of Olympus wisely did the same, and to my surprise did not look bothered at kneeling in front of someone. I was happy at the gesture, since I had never seen Lady Chaos angry and I would never want to see her angry.

I looked towards my dear Azzreanna and gave her a gentle smile, seeing as she was still a bit nervous around Lady Chaos, not that I would blame her. The Gods themselves were nervous in the presence of Lady Chaos, I silently chuckled a bit at seeing their nervous faces, let it be known that never in my wildest dreams would have I even imagined them being so nervous in my life, I broke off my thoughts as Lady Chaos simple looked at me and motioned us to rise as she spoke,

"Rise my young prince," Lady Chaos said

I stood up from my position and the every one else in the room followed my example, I looked towards Lady Chaos, knowing the reason why she has appeared in front of us right at this very moment, I was nervous to say the least, since I did not know what to do, nor did I know what would she say regarding my mother, I know that I have reminded myself and even reminded her at one point that the needs of many always out weigh the needs of the few, I felt like a hypocrite at the moment but I could not bear the thought of even having my mothers blood on my hands, corrupted or not.

Silence surrounded the throne room, as I noticed Lady Chaos gazing across the room, examining every person that was present at the moment, Gods and demigods alike, however she stopped her gaze when she saw the unconscious form of my mother, she then looked towards me and gave me a sad smile, and I almost dropped down to my knees in horror, I hoped and prayed that she would not ask me to do the one thing that I could never set my heart to do. I could feel the tension begin to rise in the throne room, and luckily for me, it was Lord Zeus who broke the silence.

"With respect Lady Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence with us today?" Zeus asked, to which all the Gods brought their undivided attention towards Lady Chaos.

"It is good to see you well great grandson, I came here in person bearing good and bad news to my dear prince" Lady Chaos said

I visibly gulped and paled at what she had said, everyone around me looked at me with worry in their eyes knowing the reason I was paling and hoped themselves that the bad news did not entail anything with my mother, I looked towards my mother to see her unconscious body still lying on the floor, I summoned a couch and asked Charles to place her on it, before looking back at Lady Chaos, steeling my self, replacing all the nervousness I had in my body with determination.

"What is the good news you speak of Lady Chaos?" I asked

She looked at me and smiled, and it was an overwhelming smile that can be compared to the one she had given me when we first met, I was filled again with hope that maybe she had found a way to save my mother, but paled when I realized that if that was the good news, whatever the bad news would be would be grave since Lady Chaos was never the bringer of bad news to anyone.

"My young prince, we may be able to save your mother, Omega will take her to an isolated star in the universe and keep her there, we will place her in a trance and have her relive all the moments in her life before your passing in this world, and hopefully, once Erebus had been defeated, the darkness will fully disappear from her soul, but this is not a guarantee my dear prince, because if the darkness does not leave her soul once Erebus has been defeated, I am afraid that we cannot allow her to live as it darkness may spread again"

Lady Chaos spoke and I was filled with hope that one day after this war was over my mother would return to normal and return to the kind and loving person she always was and will be, I did not even want to think about what would happen if this plan failed, I looked towards my knights and they were smiling at me knowing how much this news meant to me, Lady Chaos snapped her fingers and the chains that were holding my mother vanished and Omega appeared from the shadows next to her and transported her to this isolated star Lady Chaos spoke of, I looked back towards Lady Chaos, nodding my head in thanks and gave her a small smile before my father asked what the bad news was

"Lady Chaos, that is wonderful news, but what is the bad news you speak of?" My father Poseidon asked as I saw my step mother Amphratite hold his hand tighter in worry as to what this bad news would be, The Gods themselves were not faring better and this suspense Lady Chaos was giving was not helping at all, I and all my knights steeled our gazes ready for whatever bad news Lady Chaos had for us, and we were ready to fight whatever needed to be vanquished,

Lady Chaos looked at me with an apologetic gaze and she sadly smiled, she then looked towards my daughter with the same look and smile she had given me, I was confused for a moment on why she would look at me and my daughter that way, before I could even ask, Lady Chaos began to speak to me as well as everyone that was in the throne room at the moment and what she said, shocked me to the very core as I was left standing in a daze,

"As young Perseus had told you, time move differently within my realm, and it is said in the ancient scriptures of the void, that when the archangel reign reaches his five thousandth year, he shall be married and take the throne with his family, and as much as I want Perseus to ascend to the throne, I do not want to force him into a marriage that he does not agree with" Lady Chaos finished

I just stood there like a statue not even moving for a moment, I could have sworn that I had even forgotten to breath for a moment, I was not responding to any of the people who were trying their hardest to gain my attention, I am supposed to be married, but I did not even know how that would work out, especially with a war going on. my five thousandth year is only a decade away, and I could not even think of doing that to Azzreanna since she had just lost her mother. Luckily my father took initiative in breaking me out of my current state of shock by splashing me with water all over my face.

"Dad!, what was that for?!" I growled at my father, since I did not appreciate being splashed with water

"Apologies son, however It is good to have you back with us" My father said with a smirk on his face as everyone was chuckling at me

"Yes, it is good that you are back with us Perseus, I would rather not have to slap you again to gain your attention" Lady Chaos added and everyone was trying their hardest not to break into laughter

"Lady Chaos, is this really necessary?, I can't do this to Azzreanna, she had just lost her mother" I stated as Azzreanna gave me a thankful smile at my statement

"I am afraid so my young prince, because if you do not become engaged in the next week, you will have to relinquish your status as prince of the universe and the next person in line which is your daughter would have to take on the mantle of facing the prophecy and fighting Erebus, but a silver lining in this law, states that you do not have to marry right after the engagement, but you will be wed during the anniversary of your ascension to becoming the archanangel" Lady Chaos stated with a sad smile

I looked towards my daughter who was paling at the thought of facing Erebus herself, and I was conflicted, I would never even allow my daughter to fight in the war lest have her face Erebus, thus leaving me with no choice but to get married, I looked towards my daughter with a sad smile as she began to tear up, I calmly went towards her and told her that I would never allow her to face Erebus, and I would have to marry, She nodded sadly but looked towards Lady Chaos.

"Grandma, who is Percy to be betrothed to?"Azzreanna asked, and I could hear some of the gods gasp at her calling Lady Chaos grandma, but my dad and Lord Zeus snickered as they knew that she had apparently inherited it from me, but most of the females in the room, God and demigod alike as well as some amazons and citizens of Atlantis were paying close attention towards what Lady Chaos would say.

"There is not one yet, I will allow Perseus to choose his own bride as I do not want to force him into anything, but if no one is found within the next week, He would be given the hand of Ariel, princess of planet Neptune, daughter to Lord Sebastian and Lady Saige, " Lady Chaos said as Azzreanna's eyes went wide as saucers.

"But she is too young!, she is only three years older that I am!" Azzreanna protested

"I know dear, and I am sorry, but she is the only suitable companion for young Perseus, and Lord Sebastian and Lady Saige had already agreed to this, Ariel will arrive her in two weeks if no one is found by the end of next week, Again I apologize to you my dear granddaughter and to your father, but I must return to my realm as I need to resume my duties" Lady Chaos stated before she vanished in a portal.

As soon as she left, everyone was silent, not even knowing what to say, I looked again towards my daughter and gave her a sad smile, she pulled me into an embrace and told me not to worry and she knows that I would always love her mother, I gave her a thankful smile at allowing me to do this, since I do not even want to begin to think what would happen if I did not agree to this, we were brought out of our father - daughter moment by Lord Zeus who had a thoughtful look on his face obviously trying to figure out a way to get us out of this current mess, as they felt more comfortable with me leading this prophecy

"Perseus, I could set up a marriage with you with one of the minor goddesses" Lord Zeus suggested

As soon as this left his lips the entire throne room erupted in chaos, as there were people protesting to this, and my father was not pleased with Lord Zeus's suggestion, I noticed that none of my friends nor my knights liked the situation we were in at the moment.

"Why would he have to be married to a minor goddess? he should be married to a daughter of the seas!" My father said as he began to argue with Lord Zeus

I noticed my step mother and step brother agree with my fathers statement as they too believe that a son of the king of the seas should be married to a daughter of the seas and they would not have anything less than that and they would take any other marriage proposal as an insult to the seas.

"I agree with my husband, he should be married to a daughter of the seas, I already know of a few mermaids that would be a perfect wife to my step son Perseus" Amphritite added.

Zeus began to look pissed as no one was listening to him anymore and people had began arguing about why they would make the perfect mother and wife for me and Azzreanna, I turned to look at my knights who gave me a sympathetic smile at my situation and saw an ugly truth dawn upon no other than Zoe Nightshade as she is beginning to see that women too can be as shallow as men. I looked down at my daughter who was fuming that no one was even considering what she had in mind, I began to sweat bullets at her glare and pitted the fool who she would take her anger out on.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT YOU OVERGROWN BABIES!" Azzreanna screamed as her voice echoed within the throne room as every God, Goddess, Mermaid, Amazon, Hunter and Demigod stared at her.

"Thank you, Now there is a peaceful way to this, Since it is MY father that has to marry, I would do my duties as a good daughter and screen all of the candidates, so if you want to be considered, I suggest you make a formal letter stating your intentions and why you would make a good bride for my father." Azzreanna stated

Everyone just stared at her and then back to me for a moment, I shifted withing my seat at everyone's stares and looked at my daughter who was not even flinching under the stares that she was receiving, I silently thanked Lady Chaos for sending my daughter here, since if she was not, this could have been going on for days as it is known that Olympian arguments were never solved.

I saw my father look at my daughter, her grand daughter with pride at coming up with such a intellectual plan, however it was short lived as Athena decided to get in a light jab at my father,

"at least your lineage will have some brains now and not be full of kelp" Lady Athena stated as everyone began to snicker and stifle laughs at the jab, while my dad just scowled but looked like a childish pout from where I am sitting, but my daughter did not take light to the jab and to someone insulting her grandfather.

I silently sat back in my seat as my thoughts began to drift at what was happening right now, I am not even sure If I am ready for another relationship, I am sure that Azzreanna is not happy about this, but she is trying to be strong and not get emotionally affected by this no matter how hard it is, She just lost a mother and now she has to help me find someone who would not take advantage and just want to marry for the status that it would entail. I did not even know how I felt anymore, I would admit that there are still some lingering feelings I have for my wise girl, but I have to admit that I have feelings as well for Artemis and Thalia, and not to mention Lady Hestia and Lady Athena.

I just realized right now how screwed up my romantic life is, and I do not even know If I could choose between them, I mean they all have wonderful qualities that would make any man want them as a wife, but with the current war going on and having a daughter that I love and would want to take care of, I don't know if that they would even be able to accept Azzreanna let alone look at her as their own daughter, my thoughts slowly drifted to asking Lady Chaos if it was possible if she could bring my lovely Ayhaeasia back to life, like she did for Luke, Zoe, Charles and Selena.

For the past five thousand years I have all these lingering feelings for them, but what I felt with Ayhaeasia was somethings real, was something that I could never exchange, it was a once in a life time moment in love when I lost my self in her deep ocean like eyes, the sound of her voice would always sooth my soul and make my heart smile, but now that thought of her being gone brings me to tears. I just wish that I could hold her tonight, since no one would dry my tears.

I broke of my thoughts and looked at my daughter who was currently being kept busy by a number of minor Goddesses as well as my father who was still glaring at his brothers Lord Zeus and Lord Hades, no doubt about having me married to someone who has no connections to the seas, I inwardly sighed at their antics, even after five thousand years they would still act like overgrown babies at the smallest disagreement, but I knew deep in my heart that they all mean well.

I smiled and looked around the gathered crowd in the throne room, and suddenly felt tired, It had been a long day since me and my knights had arrived back here on earth, and I still had to worry about finding the previous warriors of light that aided Messiah during the last war against Erebus, I inwardly sighed and prayed that after this war was done and over with, we could finally be in peace. I stood up and walked towards my knights

"What's up Perce?" Luke called out as he noticed me approaching

"Tired, this has been one crazy day." I replied

"I feel you Perce, but I am thankful that Lady Chaos found a way to save your mother" Luke said to which I smiled and nodded to him.

"I know man, I just hope that we can win this war, so we can finally be at peace" I stated to which all my knights agreed to, I looked towards Zoe and stifled a laugh as I noticed that she was scowling at the women who were lining up in front of my daughter giving her marriage proposals, I silently prayed for their souls if Zoe Nightshade would decide to help my daughter out in screening them.

"Why don't we continue this tomorrow? It has been a long day and I believe that we all deserve a good nights sleep" I said

They all agreed and made their way towards the new camp that was merged with the Romans and Greek demigods as well as Hera's amazons and Artemis's hunters as well as my father's mermen warriors. I smiled at the thought of everyone finally getting along with each other, I silently prayed to Lady Chaos to create a cabin for my me and my knights, so that we have some place to discuss about the war and course of action we would take away from prying ears, unfortunately this was a conversation that I would rather not have my daughter to be a part of,

I slowly walked towards my daughter and smiled at her as I gently placed a kiss on her forehead, I looked back at my father and smiled at him to which he returned in kind, I could feel the happiness that was radiating off of him, and I could not be any happier for him, as for the first time in thousands of years, I finally feel that I am home.

"Azzreanna dear, I must go now, I will be staying at camp with your Auntie Zoe and the rest." I told her

"But, daddy, Can't I stay with you?" She argued

I looked at her sadly, and as much as I wanted her to be around me at all times, this was just not possible with the war happening, "I am sorry dear, but maybe next time, Me and your Aunts and Uncles have some things to talk about, and your still not allowed to hear them" I replied

She nodded sadly with a pout that pulled my heart strings and I silently told Lady Chaos my displeasure at her creating that blasted technique, I pulled her into a warm embrace before placing another kiss on her forehead, I looked towards my father as I was wondering If my daughter could stay in Atlantis for a while, since she grew up on planet Neptune, she would be more comfortable around the sea. I was about to ask but he cut me right off.

"Do not fret my dear granddaughter!, You may stay with me and my family in Atlantis" My father boomed, to which his wife and my brother agreed to, I looked to see Azzreanna give a warm smile to my father and it warmed my heart and made me smile, since I knew that she was happy to have such a caring family being there for her, I felt a tad bit guilty that I could not give her this during the first years of her life, but I promised to myself that now she was with, I would do anything and everything to ensure that she remains happy. I was about to leave, but unfortunately another argument broke out.

"That is not fair brother!, You are using this chance to swede your daughter into choosing a child of the sea to be her fathers wife!, she should stay on Olympus" Zeus bellowed, to which I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping that my father would not rise to the jab and let it go, but alas it was wishful thinking.

"You dare accuse me of trying to manipulate my own granddaughter you, you must have static clouding what little of a mind you have left brother" My father retorted

I inwardly sighed as I looking at both my father and uncle begin to argue once again over the littlest of things, I took a side-wards glance to see my daughter and surprisingly she was laughing at her and my family's antics, I just put my hand over her head and ruffled her moon kissed silver hair. I then noticed Annabeth, Athena, Artemis, Hestia and Thalia were grouped together and were talking, I noticed them look at me for a brief moment and I flashed them a smile. I looked towards my father again and said

"Dad, why doesn't Azzreanna stay with you tonight and she can stay on Olympus the next day?" I suggested and my father and Lord Zeus took a moment to think about the suggestion before the agreed, albeit against their wills, but this was about the best deal that they could would get. I walked back towards my daughter and gave her one last embrace before I decided to retire for the night but was stopped from taking my well deserved rest by a group of what looks to be five very angry women.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**Author's Note : So this is just a short chapter to build up the next chapter that I will be posting, hopefully by tomorrow, **_

_**I hope that the last chapter answered a few lingering questions, :) I appreciate the reviews and hope that you all keep supporting it. **_

_**There have been a few PM's that they wanted to Ayhaeasia to come back to life, like Chaos did for Luke, Zoe, Charles and Selena, and some were also asking to bring back Bianca Di Angelo. **_

_**So this is what I am going to do. I am going to close the Polls for the pairing as I have an Idea on what to do, and I will make it as awesome as possible, I will not tell you who will he end up with, but I will listen to the polls and take it all into consideration, for those who are thinking what I am currently thinking, yes you are correct. :) but how it will happen, I wont tell, for those who have no Idea what I am talking about, then keep on reading. :)**_

_**the next 2 chapters will focus on that, and then we will go back to the war. a small rest for our hero.**_

_**Polls are now Open, so please TAKE A LOOK AND VOTE**_

_**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **_

_**and for those who cannot find where the Polls are located, Just check above my avatar located in my profile, It is right bellow the hide bio button, and you could see the word "Vote highlighted in blue"**_

_****__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **__**PLEASE CAST A VOTE! :)) **_


	10. Forever In Harmony, The Sky and The Seas

**Chapter 9**

**Forever In Harmony, The Sky and The Seas**

**"If you think your done, you've just begun"**

_**Third Person Point Of View**_

* * *

Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Prince of the universe was walking away from the Olympian throne room after he had said his good-byes to his daughter and father as well as his surrogate family in his step mother and step brother, He was looking forward to a good nights rest after all the commotion that had been happening for the past few hours since he had returned to earth to face Erebus in one final battle to ensure the peace and the balance of the universe restored.

He ran his hands through his midnight black hair, silently wondering on why the craziest things always happen to him. Ever since his return to earth, he was pitted in a battle or a duel if you will of some sorts against the Titan of Destruction who had apparently had the blessing of Erebus the Primordial God of Darkness, it was a gruesome display, but everyone needed to know that they would not hold back on anyone who chooses to side against Erebus. Immediately after that he had learned a painful truth that his mother was still in fact alive but it tore his very soul apart upon learning that she had been corrupted by Erebus, to top that experience off, he had a six inch blade that was stabbed through his chest. He was still wondering on where the Chaos Silver had come from but could worry about that another time. His thoughts wandered off to where his daughter had healed him and when he had to tell the his tale to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

But none of those were as crazy as the bomb that Lady Chaos had decided to promptly drop on them just a few moments ago, He had to get engaged within the next week, or forfeit his title and pass it on to his daughter who then would have to face the prophecy of fighting Erebus alone, and he would not let that happen. The Gods were in agreement and tried to find a solution, but like all Olympian meetings go, everything soon erupted into chaos, thankfully Percy's daughter Azzreanna Luna Jackson came to the rescue and gave a intellectual solution to the problem, but right now, Percy is faced with his biggest challenge in five thousand years, He is faced with a group of five very pissed off goddesses and demigods, and some of them he had no idea to why they were even mad.

"Umm, Hi?" Percy said hoping that they would just let him get some rest.

"Hi?, HI?! That is all you say after five thousand years? Hi?!" Thalia screeched

Percy inwardly cursed his misfortune as all he wanted was to get some rest and was hoping that he could deal with all of this the next day, but as of the moment he was currently being glared at with a look that said I promise you pain

"What do you want me to say Thals?, Its not like I could have dropped by" Percy reasoned

Thalia was about to begin an argument but was promptly cut off by Athena "And why exactly could you not let us know you were alive? Did you not know how saddened we all were?"

Percy just looked at Athena with a raised eye brow, He would admit that he did feel very guilty at never letting anyone know that he was alive and that they had to grieve over his death, but he would have never expected Athena to be saddened by his passing from the earth, but he pushed the thought aside in favor of finishing the conversation so that he may have his much awaited rest.

"No one except Lady Chaos and my knights knew who I was Lady Athena, and I highly doubt that Lady Chaos would even allow me to reveal myself, If it was not for the situation with my mother, you would not even know that I am who I am." Percy replied with a stern voice that somewhat had shocked the group of girls, They had never known Percy to be one so easily angered, and this did not go well with the pride of one man-hating hunter.

"Watch your mouth _boy, _you are still in the presence of Olympians, you do not tell us what we should and should not know" Artemis replied as her pride had gained the better of her for the moment, Athena, Thalia and Annabeth nodded with her words since they did not like the thought of not knowing and felt that they deserved the right to know.

"Artemis is right seaweed brain, when were you ever one to bow down to authority?, so what now? you think because Chaos said that you were made into an archangel or whatever, you get to play God and and decide when or when not to tell the people you left behind that you were alive, what? you follow rules now like a good little soldier?" Annabeth snapped, after five centuries of grieving, she learns that Percy was alive and that she deserved to be able to vent out on him, while Thalia who had not said a word did not have to as she wordlessly agreed to her companions words.

Lady Hestia on the other hand, was starting to get worried, She had just wanted to confront Perseus and somehow find a way to get to know him better, she had not expected this to happen at all, She was about to say something but was immediately cut off by an ominous feeling of dread, which left her wide eyed when she found out that the source of this feeling was coming from Percy himself.

Artemis, Athena, Thalia and Annabeth along with Hesita and whoever was left on Olympus just stared at Percy wide eyed as his eyes were beginning to glow a a bright shade of silver, they could feel the air that was surrounding the throne room begin to thin as some demigods who were still in attendance began to fall on their knees and some were already unconscious seeing as they were gasping for air. They mere pressure and force of Percy's aura had created a crater on the very floor in which he stood before flashing his eyes towards the girls.

"I will sat this once and only once, I do not care for what you think I should have done, I did what I had to do, and I do not need to remind you that it was because of your jealousy towards me that you were corrupted by Erebus, and none of you did not even move a single fiber in your body to prevent anything, You all watched until the final moments as I lost my breath and left this earth." Perseus said in a rare showing of rage

Hestia who snapped out of her initial shock, tired to move towards Percy to calm him down, but was not fast enough seeing that Percy was far from finished

"It seems you Gods have not change at all, and now you think you have the right to demand an explanation. I do not care if you are an Olympian or not, You do not order me around, and let this perfectly clear, If I was not off playing good little soldier as you all claim I am, every single last one of you would be in your graves right now, and let this be a warning and the only one that I will ever give."

"I DO NOT GIVE A GODS DAMN IF YOU DO NOT RESPECT ME, BUT YOU WILL GIVE LADY CHAOS THE RESPECT SHE DESERVES OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU FADE" Percy said leaving a foreboding warning before vanishing to the nearest shadow leaving the Artemis, Athena, Annabeth, Thalia and Hestia shocked to the very core at the sight of Percy angered the way he was just not

Silence had engulfed the throne room once again, seeing as that every one did not know what to say, but all knew that they never wanted to anger Perseus again after that display, one by one they had left the throne room, leaving the five to speak among themselves.

"He has changed so much since we had last saw him" Athena decided to speak

"How can someone change like that?, It is like I never even knew him" Annabeth added

"and he has the gall to threaten us that way." Artemis stated to which all the girls nodded except for Hestia

"Hold your tongue niece, We do not know what had happened to him in these past years, and from what he has told us, he had fought in more wars than any of us have taken part of. " Hestia said

"So? He doesn't have to be an ass about it, talk about being selfish" Thalia finally said deciding to speak up

Hestia was about to reply when a voice from behind the group spoke

"He has every right to be young one, you all claim to love him but do not try to understand his pain, you all believe that his world should revolve around you. He may be the prince of the universe but he will always be a soldier until there are no more wars to be fought" The voice said

The group turned around to see who was speaking and immediately bowed down once they saw that it was Lady Chaos

"L-Lady Chaos" Annabeth managed to saw, as she was shivering in fear as well as the others beside her, hoping that she was not there to punish them for what had happened a few moments ago.

"Rise children" Lady Chaos said

"W-what are you doing here?" Annabeth managed to ask although stuttering

Lady Chaos merely frowned at them before saying "The anger of Perseus was felt throughout my realm and everyone was worried at what had happened, I watched what you all had said, and it took me a great deal of effort to prevent the creed from stepping in."

"I apologize if my earlier comment was disrespectful, but I did not mean any disrespect and Thank you for not allowing the creed to interfere, I swear never to disrespect you again" Annabeth said, as fear was now beginning to show on her face, as was everyone beside her at hearing that the Lady Chaos had to step in to prevent the creed from doing anything

Lady Chaos merely raised an eye brow at seeing the obvious fear these women were displaying on their faces, wondering if they even understood why the creed was so willing to step out in the shadows, her light jab at her did not mean anything as the she as well as the creed had heard far worse and were not really bothered by her comment.

"You apologize to me, and swear not to disrespect me, but you do not do this for Perseus?, May I ask why?" Lady Chaos stated as she studied the women that claimed to love the man that she saw as her own son,

"Why should I apologize, let alone respect that _boy_ he lied to us, he let us think he was dead, he never even did anything to let us think otherwise" Artemis said with a scowl visible on her face

"and when he said that we would never even had found out that it was him if it was not for the whole situation with his mother, and that would only mean he would have left without saying a word about who he really was after the war" Athena added with a frown on her face

"Not to mention that I thought he loved me, but he had a child with someone else, and to top it all off, he did not even come up to me and speak with me in private once his identity was revealed, not even a single word,"

"he comes back and listened to everything we had said about him during Lady Hestia's story and he did not even reveal himself even after seeing how everyone was sad and still grieving over his loss, it was selfish" Thalia said

"For the first time in my life, someone had made me lose all hope that everything would be better, and for a time, I was lost. I am not angry at Perseus nor do I blame him for his decisions, but I just hoped that he would at least explain why he did it, it would ease the weight in my heart" Hestia added with a sad smile.

Lady Chaos looked at everyone and sighed but she did slightly smile at Hestia's explanation, she was always level headed and the most reasonable of her great grandchildren.

"How can you all claim to love him, when you are doing nothing but being selfish, I do not see love, I do not feel that you care. You care more about yourselves that Perseus himself." Lady Chaos said

"How am I being selfish?!" They all cried out, well all except Hestia who was quiet pondering if she had really been so selfish, selflessness was something that she prided herself in.

"Yes selfish, all you are thinking about is what you are feeling, you do not even care nor even tried to understand Perseus's feelings, do you honestly think that he wanted to watch you all saddened?, do you think it was easy for him to accept death?, do you even think for one second that it was easy to watch his friends betray him and his father kill him, Influence or not, it was not easy. He had fought thousands of wars and won all of them for one and only one reason. To make sure that all of you are safe. and you are here being selfish only caring about your own feelings not even giving the slightest thought about how he felt when you said those words to him."

The girls were trying to comprehend the words Lady Chaos spoke, Hestia held her head down in shame, but the rest were staying strong in their beliefs, but Lady Chaos was not done yet. She looked towards the daughter of Athena first and said

"Daughter of Athena, you say that you still love the man I think of as my own son, but you do not show it, instead I can feel that you despise that he had a child with another woman, but what you do not realize is that all you are doing is pushing him away, He loves his daughter more that anything else in the world and she is someone he would gladly die for, and if you cannot accept him having a daughter I suggest you forget about him as he will not leave her for you."

"Artemis, You claim that he is the only man that you have ever loved, but what have you done to actually show him that what you claim to feel and say is true, you look at him like you look at any other lowly man, You assume that what he says is a lie, because you cannot understand nor can you comprehend his reasons, you do not care about what he feels, but instead you treat him like something to be won, a prize in a game, I will tell you this, the creed did not care if you insulted me since we have heard worse, but they would not have a second thought in making any of you the firsts gods they assassinate, this little soldier you all think of him, commands the greatest army in the universe."

"Daughter of Zeus, I can see it, you envy his power, you despise how strong he has become, you say that your feelings are true and regret that you joined the hunt, but you have not even left the hunt, you call him selfish, when you ran away from the prophecy, you say that you had every reason to demand why he had not told, well let me tell you the reason. You would be dead if anyone outside my realm knew of his identity."

"Pallas Athena, I am truly disappointed with you, you pride yourself as the Goddess of wisdom, but there is no wisdom in your words, you claim to care for him but you loath that he cannot be tamed, like the sea he is unpredictable and wild and no matter what you do, he can never be tamed, you seek knowledge and hate not knowing, but your mind cannot comprehend the very secrets of the universe. You take joy in knowing that you are unbeatable in battle and strategy but you will fall if you had fought in the wars Perseus had fought in, You once said to Perseus that his fatal flaw will end him in the end, but the truth of the matter is, his loyalty saved you all from death."

"Hestia, While I do know that you feel you deserve some questions answered, I thank you as well since you did not speak ill towards Perseus, however, the moment you said that you had once lost hope I was disappointed, how can you claim to love someone in whom you do not have faith in, You of all people know that it takes time for someone to open themselves and become vulnerable again, but I can tell you now, that his creed will not allow him to, especially not after what had just happened."

As soon as Lady Chaos said those words she examined the expressions everyone had, she was torn between disappointment and relief at what she saw, she inwardly sighed before turning around to leave the group and return to the Void, but not before saying

"Perseus is a son to me, and heed my words, if you cannot get over yourselves, leave him be or I will be forced to make you leave"

* * *

_**Thalia Grace, Daughter Of Zeus, Immortal Huntress and Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt**_

_**Point Of View**_

* * *

After Lady Chaos had left, I went ahead and returned to the hunters camp and proceeded to my respective tent, I immediately crashed onto my bed and began to stare at the ceiling, her words were still ringing in my head, I began to ponder on what she had said, was I really envious of his strength, of how powerful he had become over the years,

I began to remember the selfless boy that I fell in love with, the boy who save us not once but twice out of love, he never asked anything in return and just wanted his happiness, I remembered when he was lost to us and my heart began to cry in sorrow, during those times, I had never actually thought that I would ever get the chance to see him again, but now he is right there in front of me, but for some reason I can't help but be mad at him, was Lady Chaos really right and I am really envious of his power?.

When he was dying, I knew that I loved him, I knew that he was my world and he was the only thing that ever mattered in my life, and once his last breath was drawn my whole world came crashing down in front of me, i never recovered from that, but what angers me is that he returns and acts like its nothing, like I never mattered, he acts like he did not die in front of my very eyes,

Tears were already running down my cheeks as I recalled all those memories, it hurts, it hurts so much that I don't know what to do anymore, I never left the hunt because there was nothing for me outside of the hunt anymore, but when he returned I never once contemplated in leaving the hunt, my heart clenched when I imagine his sea green eyes that were so deep that I constantly lost myself in them, all I ever wanted was to be held in his arms and hear those three soft words that would forever change my life,

But now, I have to deal with all this competition and the man that I honestly loved with all of my heart and soul has to be engaged within the next week, and after what had happened I don't think he can ever forgive me, I could not even bear to think about how I would feel if I saw someone else being held in his arms,

With each tear that left my now red puffy eyes, I felt the pain of being alone, five hundred years have passed and the emptiness within my heart has never been filled, the one thing that my hearts crave for more than life itself is only three words away. I admit that I was envious of his power but that does not mean that I do not love Percy, I was angry, I was angry that he did not tell us,

I wanted him to know how much I care and how much he means to me, I then decided to do what I should have done five hundred years ago, I am going to stop running, I will leave the hunt, I will tell him how I really feel, and hope that he feels the same way, I steeled my self with determination at what I was about to do, but I will not waver, not now, not when he is so close to me,

I stood up from my tent and made my way towards his cabin, hoping that everything was going to be alright.

As I was making my way towards his cabin I was hoping that no one else were going to have the same idea I had, I just want this one moment with Percy all to myself, I could feel my heart beating faster than ever, my hands were beginning to sweat and my mind was at a loss for words, Once I had reached the cabin that they created I stood in marvel at the beauty of it.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself at was I was about to do, I was about to knock when I heard a sound coming from the beach, I immediately was on alert and went to see what it was but lost my breath at what I saw, The man I love was walking out of the water, his sea green eyes turned to the seas and marveled at its beauty, his midnight black hair that complimented the way the moon shines. I wanted to move closer to him but I was stuck in place.

He turned his way towards me noticing me for the first time, My heart began to beat faster and faster and faster as he made his way towards me, I tried to think of something, something to say, but nothing was coming to mind, I just stared at him making his way towards me, I noticed his body that was built like a sculpture to perfection, but frowned upon the sight of scars that I had never seen before.

I then remembered the words of Lady Chaos, and thought about the wars Percy had fought, It was then I realized the stupidity in my words, it was always about us, he fought those wars to make sure that they never reached the shores of the earth, throughout the years, he earned these scars to protect us, even in death he lived for our sake. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I thought that he was still mad, or worse he hated me for what had happened a while ago.

He stopped right in front of me and stared into my eyes that were filled with tears while I was beginning to lose myself in his eyes that held the depth of the seas full of emotion, full of sorrow, full of loneliness, we were so much alike that my heart was already screaming at me to pull him into an embrace and forget the world around us.

I unconsciously began to move my hand slowly to a scar that was located on his chest, I began to trace the scar that seemed to have been caused by the blade that was used to stabbed him a moment ago, I began to think about the pain he had felt when that had happened and I had done nothing but complain and blame him for things that I could not understand and it caused my soul to shed a river of tears.

I wanted to say something but my voice was no where to be found, my sight was blurred due to my own tears and my mind was in turmoil, the guilt and sorrow I felt was eating me up inside, I suddenly felt a hand cup my cheek and wiped away my tears, I looked straight into his sea green eyes and saw forgiveness, he was still the selfless man that I know and fell in love with all those years ago, and for the first time in five hundred years my heart felt something that I that I thought was lost for eternity.

He pulled my hand of his scarred chest and inter laced his fingers with mine, he stared right straight into his eyes and gave me a smile that made me lose my breath, a smile that shined like the brightest of stars in the night sky, He then pulled me into the tightest of embraces that his warmth just overwhelmed me, I began to cry uncontrollably into his chest as the moon light was shinning on us.

I pulled away to tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him, but before I could say anything he put a finger in between my lips and took my hand, leading me down towards the beach and into the water, I tried to protest seeing as that I was a daughter of Zeus, I was not exactly welcome in the seas, but one look from him and the smile he gave just washed all my worries away as I allowed him to lead me.

I could feel the water crashing on my feet as my toes were buried in the sands, He pulled me into an embrace and rested my head on his heart, I could hear his heart beat perfectly synchronized with the waves of the ocean, I closed my eyes and felt the warm sea breeze brushing on my face as I melted right in his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his waist just hoping that we would be like this forever.

I knew from that moment that my heart can never be silenced, that my heart knew that this was true love and something that can never be fabricated, not matter what others may saw, my love for Perseus Jackson is something that will always be mine and this moment will always be ours, I felt him gently brushing my hair with his hands while I was still in his warm embrace, I pulled back slightly not to break the embrace but to see his eyes once more,

"P-Percy, I-I'm s-s-sorry" I managed to say, in between tears as I began to cry once again seeing as I hurt the one I love most with my words and hoped that he would accept my apology, he showed me something beautiful and I can't pretend that, that does not mean anything to me, I used to be always in control but now I just don't care and would allow him to take me anywhere.

He responded by simply keeping his arms around me in an embrace while wiping away the tears on my face, he smiled one last time before gently placing a soft kiss on my forehead that made my hear skip several beats at that moment,

"There is nothing to forgive Thals" He said to me, and I just looked at him in shock for a moment before remembering how forgiving he was,

"H-How can you be so forgiving?" I asked

"Do you know what I saw during my first war for Chaos?" Percy asked and I simply shook my head, He gave me another smile, but this time it was a sad smile, and a look of worry etched on my face at seeing that,

"I've seen countless of lives lost, Thals, their deaths weigh heavy on my heart, I can feel my the blood that has stained my blade for a thousand of years, I'm not a good person Thals, I've seen planets destroyed and the lives of the innocent lost because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but everything I did was to make sure that the balance of the universe is kept. You are correct Thals, I am a soldier, I am no prince, I was angry at what all of you said because it reminded me of the monster that I am,"

"No!, You are not a monster Percy!, you are the most selfless man I had ever met, you are nothing like a monster Percy, please please, don't think of yourself like this, I can't bear it!" I said as I broke down into his chest.

He pulled me in tighter, like he was afraid that I was somehow going to vanish from his sights,

"I've missed you so much Thalia, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry" Percy said as the tears that were falling from his eyes mixed with the sea as soon as they fell, I could feel the waters of the sea blow its currents around us as him understanding the sadness of one of its own,

I could not bare to the man I love like this, He needed to know how I felt but no words were coming from my mouth, but I gathered the courage to speak, as I pulled away from our embrace and looked him in the eyes and said

"Do you know what love is Percy?" I asked and cut him off before he could reply

"Love is something that can only be felt by the heart Percy, with every beat of the heart, It is something that can never be seen, It can only be felt, its a feeling that is so pure that nothing can ever be compared to the feeling of love. Its when your, mind, body and soul are in perfect harmony and screams in joy at being near the one the heart longs for."

As soon as those words left my lips I pulled him into a kiss, showing him my feelings as our lips met, I'm giving him my trust and my love for him to keep and cherish, I stopped thinking and enjoyed this moment that we were sharing together, He was shocked for a moment but slowly melted into our kiss as his hands wrapped me around by the waist and I flung my arms around his neck as we drowned in the moment as our lips enjoyed this tranquil feeling.

I could feel the currents of the sea going wild around us, roaring in joy, even under the sea I could feel the night skies begin to clear as every star began to shine brighter that they had ever had before, I could hear the creatures of the sky sing in joy of the love that we were feeling at the moment, I could feel the life that lived in the seas dance in harmony as our hearts become one.

I slowly pulled away from the moment, the kiss, the love we shared that will forever be placed in our hearts, that will forever be seen when you look at the stars, whenever you feel the waves of the sea crash on the shore, whenever the wind blows followed by the warm sea breeze, This moment was something that could never be taken away from me, from us, the beating of our hearts in perfect harmony, a union of the sky and the seas

"That is what love feels like seaweed brain, I Love You, Perseus Jackson, with all my heart and soul, I've have been in love with you from the very first time our eyes met, I never stopped loving you since the moment you left, and right now, I tell you that I love you because you can make my heart sing in joy and take the air out of my breath"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**_Authors Note : HEY!, This chapter is done. :) Next chapter will be the other Girls, and an AZZREANNA POV! :)) THEN WE GO BACK TO THE ACTION. :))_**

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF OLYMPUS! LEAVE A REVIEW_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_Will be posting the next chapter unfortunately next week. Been really busy this week and have no time to actually write the next chapter. I apologize in advance, _**


End file.
